El Cortejo Nupcial
by Akenhod
Summary: La peor parte de preparar una boda no es elegir la decoración o la comida, sino tratar con la familia. Light Yuuram. Continuación de "Motivos"
1. Prólogo

**Titulo: **El Cortejo Nupcial  
**Universo:** KKM.  
**Tema:** Humor (o eso voy a intentar) y un poco de drama (no todos se toman las cosas igual, ¿verdad?).  
**Rating:** NR-13 (por precaución, aunque creo que va a ser más suave).  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, insinuaciones de GxA, CxYz  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Estoy viendo la 3ª temporada, se me pueden escapar detalles.  
**Resumen: **La peor parte de preparar una boda no es elegir la decoración o la comida, sino tratar con la familia.  
**Disclaimer:** KKM no me pertenece.

**AVISO:** Este fic es la continuación de "Motivos para no celebrar una boda". Aunque hay capitulos que se pueden leer sin conocer la historia anterior hay otros que están completamente relacionados. Si no lo has leído, te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de ponerte con este.

Hola!

Aquí está el primer detalle del fic de la boda. Me hubiese gustado postear también el primer capitulo, pero últimamente estoy muy liada y no he podido terminarlo (me falta poco, pero ahí esta). De todas formas he pensado en poner el prólogo porque si subo algo me pico a mí misma a acabar el trabajo y dedicarle más tiempo. Es una mera introducción que servirá para entender el titulo del fic.

Sobre las reviews de "Motivos" He respondido mediante mensajes privados a todos aquellos de vosotros que he podido. Para los que no:

**Sakurozuka:** No conozco Ouran. He oído hablar de la historia, pero no he visto nada. Si en un futuro lo hago, ten por seguro que tendré en cuenta tu petición.

**YoRu:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre lo de mantener el contacto... Por como está escrito el review me parece que intentaste dejarme tu mail. Si lo hiciste, no apareció, seguramente por motivos de seguridad de fanfiction. Prueba a enviarmelo mediante un MP en mi perfil, para acceder a él, pincha en mi nombre en la cabecera de la página. Ahí tampoco los deja poner directamente, pero puedes enviarlo con truco, cosa como nombre arroba hotmail punto com. Eso sí, no lo hagas en las reviews que cualquier desalmado podría aprovecharse.

**Riijia:** Yuuri de uke... Bien, yo tengo un serio problema con eso, porque aunque a Wolfram me lo imagino en ambos papeles, por influencia de las novelas me cuesta horrores imaginarme a Yuuri de uke. Aun así, creo en la igualdad en la pareja y en la variación en la cama, así que, a pesar de mis prejuicios al respecto ya había jugado en alguna ocasión con la idea. Y la pondré en práctica en un futuro, querría que decir que próximo, pero depende de mis obligaciones.

**lili:** Poco que decirte excepto que gracias :)

Bueno, en realidad gracias a todos/as, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabéis. Ahora, con el tema...

**Prólogo: Una carta oficial**

_Al Consejero Real Su Excelencia Günter von Krist:_

_En referencia a los invitados que ocuparán las posiciones de honor durante la ceremonia de nuestros esponsales que se celebrarán el día 27 de junio del corriente año, le informamos que hemos dispuesto lo siguiente:_

_1º Debido a la inclusión de ciertas costumbres de las tierras natales de Su Alteza el Maou en los ritos, existirá una persona que ocupará un lugar destacado durante los mismos y se situará en una posición adelantada sobre el resto de los invitados. Deberá estar apartada ligeramente para no impedir la visión, pero dentro de los márgenes del altar. La Suma Sacerdotisa del Rey Original ha dado su autorización para su presencia allí._

_2º Esta modificación aumentará con carácter temporal y excepcional en uno el número de invitados que formarán el Cortejo Nupcial, convirtiéndose el mismo en un grupo de quince personas.  
_

_3º Las personas que han sido designadas para formar dicho Cortejo Nupcial han sido:_

_ - Su Excelencia Shibuya Shouma, padre del Maou_

_ - Su Excelencia Shibuya Miko, madre del Maou_

_ - Su Alteza Real el Maou de la Tierra Shibuya Shouri, hermano del Maou, y su prometida Lady Tatsumi Naie_

_ - Su Alteza Real la Duquesa de Suratia Shibuya Greta, hija del Maou, y su prometido Lord Bertrand Ovin_

_ - Su Majestad la vigésimo-sexta Maou Lady Cecile von Spiffberg, madre de Sir Wólfram_

_ - Su Excelencia Lord Waltorana Von Bielfeld, tío de Sir Wólfram_

_ - Su Excelencia Lord Gwendall von Walde, hermano de Sir Wólfram_

_ - Lord Konrart Weller, hermano de Sir Wólfram_

_ - Su Eminencia el Gran Sabio, Murata Ken_

_ - Su Excelencia Lord Günter von Krist, Consejero Real_

_ - Su Excelencia Gisela von Krist_

_ - Su Excelencia Anissina von Karbelnikoff_

_ - Sr. Yozak Gurrier_

_Siendo Su Alteza Real la Duquesa de Suratia la persona designada como asistente durante los ritos._

_Habiéndolo informado debidamente, esperamos que se encargue de que se tomen las medidas pertinentes para que lo dispuesto se haga efectivo y que haga los arreglos necesarios respecto al banquete y al baile posteriores a la ceremonia._

_Atentamente,_

_ Su Alteza Real el vigésimo- séptimo Maou de Shin Makoku Shibuya Yuuri Harako Fūji_

_ Y Su Excelencia Lord Wólfram von Bielfeld_

_ 5 de junio del año 4029 de la Fundación de Shin Makoku_

_--_

**N/A1: **Sobre la fecha. De distintos detalles captados del anime y lo que he leído de las novelas, he deducido que la diferencia de transcurso del tiempo entre ambos mundos es algo temporal que ocurre por designio de Shinou desde que Yuuri va por primera vez a Shin Makoku hasta que Shoushu queda derrotado. Por lo tanto he asumido que una vez pasado esa época, ambas líneas se han ido equiparando hasta que finalmente el tiempo pasa igual de deprisa en ambas. Por otra parte he establecido una correspondencia temporal sencilla de fechas:

El 1 de enero del año 4020 de la Fundación de Shin Makoku - El 1 de enero del año 2000 según el calendario gregoriano, o sea, el nuestro.

Esto no lo digo porque me apetezca, sino porque voy a jugar un poco con las fechas (un salto o dos nada más), para que lo tengaís en cuenta.

** N/A2:** Esto debería ser una carta oficial, pero... Fanfiction no permite aplicar los formatos como necesitaría para darle la estructura correcta. No tengo ni idea de cual es el orden indicado para poner los invitados en una carta así y con los honorificos me he hecho un lío y me han traído de cabeza. Al final lo he hecho como me ha parecido que quedaba bien, si alguien sabe mucho de protocolo y quiere decirme mis errores al respecto, que me ponga un review, que cambiaré lo que pueda.

**El próximo update:** Capitulo 1 - Shouri. O de la charla entre el hermano incapaz de crecer y el que no para de hacerlo. Intentaré subirlo en cuanto pueda, pero como ya he dicho, actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo así que no esperéis que vaya tan rápido como con el otro fanfic.

Y con esto os dejo. No os pido reviews porque hay poca cosa que comentar. Ya me pondré pedigüeña con los próximos. Salut!


	2. Capitulo 1: Shouri

¡Hola!

¡Aquí está el primer capitulo! Muchas gracias a todos/as los que se han animado a dejarme un review para comunicarme su ilusión por la continuación y a tranquilizarme por la lentitud. Espero que os parezca que la espera ha valido la pena. Hoy no me voy a enrollar más, os dejo con el capitulo, empezaremos con un poco de drama, pero no demasiado. Un saludo!

**Capitulo 1: Shouri**

**Viernes 17 de abril del 2009, después de la hora de la comida.**

_"I am a soldier – Zachit ya... I opechnik I sudya…"_

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Shou-chan! – gritó la voz de su madre al otro lado - ¡Oh Shou-chan! ¡Es maravilloso!

- ¿Qué ocurre, _Mama_? – preguntó el joven sin tomársela demasiado en serio, solía emocionarse por cualquier cosa.

- ¡Tu hermano! ¡Yuu-chan... por fin...!

- _¡Ofukuro!_ – la interrumpió el grito de su hermano menor.

"¿Cuándo ha llegado Yuu-chan a la tierra?" Se preguntó el mayor molesto de que nadie le hubiese avisado.

- ¡Dame el teléfono! – demandaba ahora el chico al otro lado de la línea.

Shouri pudo oír ruidos que debían ser de forcejeo

- Pero Yuu-chan... – gimoteó Miko, aka Jennifer, en respuesta.

A partir de ahí el semi-_mazoku_ no pudo oír nada más, probablemente Yuuri se había hecho con el control del aparato y lo estaba tapando con su mano.

- ¿Shouri? – oyó finalmente al chico preguntar.

- Sí, sigo aquí. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme a que viene tanto alboroto?

- Oh, nada, no es nada – replicó el menor con una risita nerviosa.

"Mentiroso" pensó el otro. Le estaba ocultando algo seguro.

- Yuu-chan – insistió con tono de reprimenda.

- En serio, Shouri – dijo Yuuri intentando parecer calmado – sólo quería avisarte de que me llevo a _otousan_ y _okaasan_ a pasar el fin de semana conmigo en _Shin Makoku_.

- ¿Y eso?

Yuuri volvió a soltar una risa nerviosa.

- Ya sabes, para fortalecer los lazos familiares y eso – contestó.

- Yuu-chan – le reprochó de nuevo Shouri.

- Oye, hablamos de ello a la vuelta, ¿vale? – le pidió su hermano con voz suplicante.

- ¿Y por qué no ahora? Puedo estar allí en...

- Nos vamos en cinco minutos – le cortó el joven rey.

- ¡Pero, Yuu-chan! ¡Si ni siquiera nos hemos visto!

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. _Otousan_ tiene trabajo el lunes. Te prometo que cuando vuelva nos vemos y hablamos todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? – Yuuri había abandonado el tono de súplica.

Tampoco es que se lo estuviese ordenando ni nada, pero había cierta firmeza en su voz que no dejaba mucho lugar a discusión. Aún así, Shouri lo intentó.

- Yuu-chan... – empezó a protestar, pero la intervención de una nueva voz al otro lado de la línea le interrumpió.

- _¡Henakoko!_ – gritaba.

Aunque la distorsión del teléfono y la distancia le impidiesen distinguir la voz, el mero término utilizado le indicó al hombre de quien se trataba: Wólfram.

- Date prisa – estaba diciendo ahora – ¡Qué no vamos a llegar a cenar!

- Ya va, ya va – contestó Yuuri con resignación – Shouri – dijo volviendo a hablarle a él – Tengo que dejarte, ya te llamo el domingo cuando volvamos y seguimos hablando, ¿De acuerdo? Cuídate. ¡Y dale saludos a Naie!

- Es _onii-chan _– trató de recordarle Shouri, pero fue inútil, el otro ya había colgado el teléfono.

_(La canción es la entradilla de la segunda temporada de Ghost In The Shell, un anime de culto entre los otakus. He pensado que es el tipo de música que Shouri le pondría al móvil, jeje)._

**Lunes 20 de abril de 2009, media tarde.**

Ambos hermanos entraron en el dormitorio en silencio. Shouri echó un vistazo rápido a su viejo cuarto, en desuso desde hacía un par de años, cuando había empezado a vivir con Naie. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, aunque resultaba un poco raro sin el hueco del ordenador.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó cuando oyó a Yuuri cerrar la puerta.

El chico lo miró nervioso. Llevaba portándose así todo el tiempo desde que habían hablado el viernes anterior.

- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? – sugirió señalándole la cama mientras se lanzaba a coger la silla del escritorio.

El mayor le vio dar un trompicón y echó la vista al cielo. A pesar de que Yuuri siempre había sido un chico activo y deportista, en el momento que se ponía nervioso se volvía tan torpe como un patito mareado. Y ni siquiera el haber crecido (ahora ambos tenían la misma altura) o la magnífica forma física en la que se encontraba (entrenaba a diario), habían podido corregir eso. Shouri se sonrió internamente, eso demostraba que Yuu-chan siempre seguiría siendo su hermanito pequeño. Con ese alegre pensamiento, tomo asiento en la cama y esperó a que el otro hablara, cosa que parecía que no era capaz de decidirse a hacer.

- Suéltalo ya, Yuu-chan – le dijo finalmente.

- ¡No me llames así! – protestó el chico – ¡Ya no soy ningún crío!

- ¡Oh! Vamos, Yuu-chan. No te pongas así – trató de calmarle Shouri al ver su brusca reacción – Sólo es un apelativo cariñoso.

- Sí, que se utiliza con los niños pequeños – rebatió el otro con contundencia y frunciendo el ceño.

- Sigues siendo más pequeño que yo – razonó el futuro _Maou_ de la tierra.

- Pero ya no soy ningún niño, Shouri. Tengo 23 años. Hace tiempo que alcancé la mayoría de edad – le dijo – En ambos mundos – añadió a continuación reforzando su argumento.

- Eso me da igual – insistió el mayor cabezota – Eres mi hermano pequeño, y la edad que tengas no va a cambiar ese hecho. Así que te voy a continuar llamando Yuu-chan si me da la gana. Y tú me deberías llamar _onii-chan_.

- ¡Eres imposible! – exclamó Yuuri exasperado levantando simultáneamente los brazos en gesto de protesta y dejándose caer hacía atrás.

- Realmente no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por un mero apelativo.

El otro le echó una mirada asesina y fue a volver a protestar, pero antes de que llegara a hablar, su hermano volvió a intervenir.

- Además, no creo que me hayas traído aquí para hablar de eso.

Yuuri se quedó callado durante un segundo.

- No, es cierto – admitió al fin – pero es precisamente esa actitud tuya lo que lo hace tan difícil – concluyó con un suspiro.

- ¿Difícil? – inquirió Shouri con sorpresa - ¿Qué ocurre Yuu-chan? – preguntó poniéndose repentinamente serio.

No le gustaba la idea de que su hermano pensase que no podía hablar con él de las cosas. El chico le miró como estudiándole, meditando que hacer.

- Dilo de una vez – pidió con contundencia finalmente.

El _Maou_ dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro y habló por fin.

- Wólfram y yo nos vamos a casar – expuso con voz monótona – En poco más de dos meses – añadió.

Shouri ni siquiera parpadeó. Por un segundo, su hermano pequeño creyó que hasta se había olvidado de respirar. Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza del mayor, tratando de tomar forma, de adquirir significado, sin que él se lo permitiera, demasiado asustado por las consecuencias, aunque no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo. Pero la comprensión no implicaba la aceptación.

- No, no puede ser – dijo con voz ronca.

- Lo es – rebatió con firmeza Yuuri.

- ¡Pero es un chico! – exclamó a la vez que se levantaba, volviendo a la vida por fin.

- Creí que eso nunca te había importado – comentó el menor estupefacto, los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡A mí no! ¡Pero a ti sí! – le reprochó Shouri enfatizando sus palabras señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡Pero que ocurre con todo el mundo! – gritó el joven rey llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejéis de pensar que tengo sigo teniendo perjuicios contra eso? ¿Emitir un comunicado?

- No estoy hablando de prejuicios – rebatió ahora Shouri más calmado Sino de preferencias. A ti siempre te han gustado las chicas. ¡Y no te atrevas a negármelo! – le demandó con voz amenazadora.

- No, no voy a negarlo, siempre he tenido preferencia por las chicas – concedió entonces su hermano pequeño.

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

El menor fue a responder, pero una idea asaltó la mente de su hermano que le interrumpió bruscamente.

- Te está forzando – dijo, como si hubiera tenido una revelación – Ese egoísta y caprichoso pequeño lord mimando te está forzando al matrimonio.

Yuuri se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta como un pez, perplejo de aquello a lo que sería capaz de llegar su hermano con tal de negar lo que estaba pasando, aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Puede que fuese su hermano, pero no tenía ningún derecho a insultar de esa manera a Wólfram.

- No te preocupes, Yuu-chan – estaba diciendo en ese momento Shouri con gesto ufano – Yo me encargaré de hablar con él.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le gritó alarmado.

- Vamos, vamos, Yuu-chan – le recriminó – No deberías tenerle tanto miedo. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo – le quiso calmar dándole unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

Shouri realmente estaba endicho de felicidad, pensando que iba a salvar a su 'desamparado' hermanito pequeño de las terribles garras del rubio _mazoku_. Dicho hermanito, sin embargo, no compartía esa alegría. Viendo que el mayor hacía ademán de volverse hacía la puerta, se levantó con rapidez y le echó la mano a la muñeca, atrayéndole bruscamente hacía él.

- He dicho que ni se te ocurra – le dijo con voz ronca y amenazante, el agarre bien prieto.

- Yuu-chan – barbotó el mayor sorprendido por la rudeza de las maneras de su hermano.

- Wólfram no me está forzando a nada, así que más te vale no ofenderlo acusándolo de algo así – aclaró con contundencia el interpelado.

- Pero... si no es él, ¿qué? – empezó a inquirir el otro con pasmo - Su familia, su... – puso cara de haber tenido otra ocurrencia – Ya sé, es otra confusión de costumbres. Has vuelto a liarla y...

Yuuri apretó los dientes y le soltó repentinamente la muñeca, la mano entera en tensión, como si estuviese controlándose para no hacer justo lo contrario y en lugar de apartarse, apretarle con más fuerza. A continuación respiró profundamente y calmándose de nuevo se sentó en la mesa, dejándose caer con pesadez.

- Con lo listo que eres y lo terriblemente alcornoque que puedes llegar a ser cuando no te da la gana comprender algo – le reprochó a su hermano.

- ¿Eh? – protestó el otro entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Estamos hablando de mi boda, Shouri, de algo que afectará por completo a mi vida y mi futuro. ¿Realmente crees que haría algo tan importante como casarme sólo porque por un malentendido?

- ¿Acaso no te has pasado ocho años comprometido sólo por ese motivo? – rebatió el mayor.

- ¿Y el hecho de que vaya a casarme con esa misma persona con la que llevo ocho años prometido no es indicativo suficiente para ti de que tal vez no rompí el compromiso por algo más que una costumbre? – le lanzó entonces Yuuri.

El mayor de los _shoukokus_ se quedó mirando a su acompañante, cara de pasmo, mientras el significado implícito de sus últimas palabras le sacudía con toda su fuerza.

- Estás diciendo que... – empezó a preguntar, pero no acabó.

Cogió aire y empezó a moverse poco a poco, desplazándose hasta la cama y sentándose en ella de nuevo, sus movimientos increíblemente lentos. Hizo una inspiración profunda y volvió a intentar acabar la frase.

- Estás diciendo que lo haces porque quieres – dijo al fin.

- Estoy diciendo que lo hago porque **lo** quiero – corrigió el _Maou_

Era una pequeña pero importante diferenciación.

- Pe... pero – tartamudeó Shouri – las chicas... has dicho que...

- He dicho que prefería a las chicas – le cortó su hermano – pero Wólfram es... – no supo como explicarlo – Wólfram – dijo al fin.

El otro puso cara de no captar la idea. Yuuri suspiró. Su hermano estaba siendo realmente denso con el tema, sobre todo considerando lo agudo que solía ser.

- Las chicas me gustan de una manera general, su físico, su aspecto me resulta más atractivo que el de un hombre. Pero cuando estás con alguien, su aspecto no es más que un factor más dentro de una enorme lista. Mira a Naie.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Shouri poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Todos los sims que te solías crear para jugar con el ordenador eran de chicas con cara inocentona, grandes pechos y rasgos europeos. Naie no encaja en nada con ese perfil, ¿No crees?

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso. Lo sims son sólo...

- ¿Un perfil ideal de belleza que no tiene valor sobre la personalidad o la compatibilidad? – completó el pequeño por él.

- Exacto – confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Si entiendes y estás de acuerdo con eso, ¿por qué te extraña tanto que pueda querer a Wólfram? – hizo una pausa, pero como su hermano no replicaba nada siguió hablando – Sé que a veces puede ser un poco gritón o mimado, pero es leal, valiente, responsable, tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho y... bueno, muchísimas cosas más. Pero, sobre todo, Shouri, nos compenetramos, nos compenetramos mucho más de lo que pudieras imaginar jamás – su voz se dulcificó al decir eso último, como si estuviese recordando algo agradable.

El mayor siguió sin contestar. ¿Qué podía decir? Había sospechado que las cosas acabarían así desde el momento en que vio a su madre ponerse a chillar de contenta al oír que ambos estaban comprometidos. Shibuya Miko tenía muy buen olfato para este tipo de asuntos. Y aunque él no era tan bueno, no le había pasado inadvertido como durante aquellos años la relación de ambos chicos se había ido estrechando cada vez más, ni como las miradas de Yuuri habían pasado de evitar pararse demasiado tiempo en Wólfram a apenas poder apartarse de él. Tampoco es que eso le molestara realmente. El rubio _mazoku_ podía ser un incordio a veces, pero era un noble instruido muy capaz de ayudar al _Maou_, un soldado completamente fiel a su rey y una persona que amaba a Yuuri como tal, no por su posición o poder. ¿Qué más podía pedir para su hermano? "Una linda chica que le dé hijos" Le dijo su parte más práctica. Rechazó rápidamente la idea. Si Yuuri amaba a Wólfram, mientras fueran felices juntos, eso le daría igual. Y si quería más hijos, los adoptaría, como hizo con Greta, y sería tan feliz con ellos como si fuesen de su sangre. Él era ese tipo de persona.

- Yo siempre creí que te caía bien Wólfram y que aprobabas nuestra relación – volvió a hablar el pequeño ante el silencio de Shouri.

Su voz sonaba un tanto apenada. El mayor se apresuró a calmarle.

- No es eso – le dijo – Realmente no tengo nada contra Wólfram – y era cierto – Es buena gente y en estos años le he llegado a coger cariño. Y tampoco tengo problemas con vuestra relación. Sé que te quiere y si dices que tú también a él no veo inconvenientes en que estéis juntos.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Yuuri confundido.

El mayor de los semi-_mazokus_ suspiró. Esa era una buena pregunta, porque a aquellas alturas ni él mismo estaba seguro. Se cuestionó a si mismo y una sola palabra apareció en su mente: pronto.

- Sois muy jóvenes, Yuu-chan – dijo dando forma a ese pensamiento – ¿Qué necesidad tenéis de casaros tan pronto?

- Y así volvemos a dónde habíamos empezado – bufó el otro _shoukoku_ – Ya no soy ningún crío, Shouri – volvió a insistir, cierto enfado en su tono – Soy mayor de edad, hace tiempo que dejé de depender de _otousan_ y _okaasan_. Llevo ocho años siendo responsable del gobierno de un reino entero y el mismo tiempo conviviendo con Wólfram. Incluso hemos criado una estupenda hija que ya está haciendo sus propios planes de boda.

- ¿Greta se casa? – preguntó alarmado Shouri.

Yuuri asintió.

- Con un joven caballero de su Corte – explicó – Y te he de confesar que eso me asusta un millón de veces más que mi propia boda.

- Es que es para asustarse, Yuu-chan, es una niña. No deberías consentírselo.

- Sería un poco déspota por mi parte hacer tal cosa, ¿no crees?

- ¡Pero es tu responsabilidad como su padre, Yuu-chan! ¡Tienes que impedirla que alga ninguna tontería!

- ¿Tontería? ¿Y por qué es una tontería? Bretrand es un buen chico. Y ella una joven responsable e inteligente. Y adulta. Así que, por mucho que me aterre, tengo que confiar en su buen criterio y dejarla hacer lo que crea más oportuno – hizo una pausa y luego añadió – Como deberíais hacer vosotros con Wólfram y conmigo.

Shouri puso un gesto duro al oír esto último. También le hizo sentirse más reforzado en su postura. Por las palabras de Yuuri, él no era el único que tenía reparos respecto a su boda.

- Así que como a ti te están poniendo pegas para que te cases porque eres joven, tú vas a dejar que tu hija lo haga a pesar de que es una locura. No es que sea algo que me anime a confiar en tu juicio, Yuu-chan, de hecho me da más motivos para negarte mi permiso, ya que me demuestra lo inmaduro e irresponsable que eres.

Si el gesto del mayor se había vuelto duro, el del pequeño se tornó lívido por la ira.

- Me tachas de inmaduro porque tengo el valor suficiente como para dejar a mí hija crecer y manejarse por sí misma – empezó a decir con voz bronca – Me acusas de irresponsable porque quiero formalizar de una vez mi relación con Wólfram y asumir un compromiso serio y legal con él – el tono fue subiendo a medida que hablaba- ¡Y te atreves a decirte que no me vas a conceder tu permiso como si tuvieses alguna autoridad sobre mí! – ahora gritaba a pleno pulmón, completamente furioso y erguido de nuevo - ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza? – empezó a señalar a un lado y otro con el dedo -¿Cuándo os va a entrar a todos en la cabeza que no podéis seguir controlando cada paso que doy, tomando decisiones por mí, u ocultándome cosas porque es "peligroso" que las sepa?

Shouri no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. La reacción de su hermano era demasiado violenta como para las palabras que la habían provocado, y su forma de hablar indicaba que no sólo se refería a algo hecho por él, sino también a actos de otros que le habían herido y afectado profundamente. Quiso frenarlo, tranquilizarlo, pero en el calor del momento, en lugar de actuar racionalmente, respondió de la peor manera posible. Levantándose a su vez le grito:

- ¡Shibuya Yuuri! ¡No te consiento…!

No llegó a completar la frase. Antes de que hubiera terminado Yuuri se había abalanzado sobre él y le había acorralado contra la cama, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El mayor de los _shoukokus_ trató de mantener la posición, apoyando las manos y manteniéndose en pie, pero sin poder estirarse del todo, superado por el cuerpo amenazante de su hermano que le quitaba el espacio. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, la cara de Yuuri por encima de la de Shouri y el futuro gobernante semi-_mazoku_ no pudo evitar tragar saliva al percatarse de que los ojos de su hermano estaban a medio camino entre su aspecto normal y el que mostraban con su otra personalidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú para poder consentirme o negarme nada? – le dijo el chico, su voz endurecida y grabe en un tono muy cercano al del _Maou_ – Puede que tu mayor edad valiera de algo mientras aún no era legalmente un adulto, pero ahora no te sirve de nada. No eres el cabeza de familia, tu rango y tu poder son inferiores a los míos. Ni siquiera puedes jugar la baza de la experiencia porque no has vivido ni sufrido ni la mitad de cosas que yo en estos últimos ocho años. Así que dime, _onii-chan_ – había un claro tono sarcástico en su voz al pronunciar el apelativo – que piensas… - sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe.

- ¡Yuuri! – se oyó a Wólfram llamarle imperiosamente.

Yuuri tembló y cerró los ojos. El rubio _mazoku_ se acercó hasta él con calma y le puso la mano en el hombro. Shouri notó como el cuerpo de su hermano se relajaba de inmediato. El menor se apartó y él se irguió del todo, expectante, sin saber muy bien que esperar a continuación. El joven rey se dio la vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos más, hasta colocar una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, como buscando apoyo, la otra enlazada con la de Wólfram. El soldado se colocó junto a él y empezó a acariciarle con suavidad el brazo, tratando de ayudarle a calmarse, aunque tenía la vista fija en Shouri, con un claro brillo de reproche en sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Siento haberte gritado así – dijo finalmente Yuuri.

Su voz sonaba ronca como consecuencia de haberla forzado anteriormente, pero tranquila.

- Ha estado fuera de lugar – concluyó.

Luego hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuó.

- Pero eso no cambia las cosas, Shouri. Wólfram y yo nos vamos a casar. Es una decisión tomada y nada de lo que digas va a cambiarla. Si estas de acuerdo con ello, bien, sino… pues me dolerá mucho, pero no me detendrá.

Shouri empezó a hablar, pero Yuuri le cortó levantando la mano.

- No hay nada más que discutir, Shouri. Yo… Yo sólo espero que algún día llegues a comprenderme y seas capaz de asumir que quererme y preocuparte por mí no significa organizarme la vida y supervisar cada detalle de lo que hago – suspiró – ahora me voy, no quiero volver a perder los nervios.

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación, su hermoso "prometido" pegado a él. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Shouri se dejó caer en la cama, sus piernas se habían quedado flojas y temblonas una vez que había pasado la tensión del momento y su mente se había convertido en un auténtico torbellino. "¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?" Se preguntó confundido.

---

Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Comentarios sobre vocabulario:

**ofukuro:** Es uno de los múltiples términos para madre. Es bastante familiar.

**okaasan:** Otro. Es más formal que el anterior, aunque no tanto como el _hahaue_ que usa Wólfram normalmente.

**otousan:** El equivalente en categoría a _okaasan_ para padre.

He elegido cuales de estos términos usar en base a lo que he observado en el anime. Otro detalle más. El _Mama_ del principio que usa Shouri no está mal escrito, es así, porque es en inglés (sí, ellos tienen mother, mum, mumi y mama). Es como Miko siempre pide a sus hijos que la llamen.

**En el próximo update:** Shouri está tan confundido que no sabe ni él mismo porque está en contra de que Yuuri y Wólfram se casen. Descubriremos lo que esconde su subsconciente y cuál será su posición final sobre la boda con la ayuda de cierto rubio y de un nuevo personaje: Capitulo 2 - Naie.

Espero tenerlo pronto.

¡¡¡Y también espero vuestras reviews!!!

Salut!


	3. Capitulo 2: Naie

Hola!

Por fin he conseguido terminar el segundo capitulo. Me ha costado bastante por la falta de tiempo y porque como iba haciéndolo a cachitos no paraba de perder el hilo narrativo, pero creo que al final he conseguido sacar algo pasable. Espero que os guste.

Gracias por las reviews. Comento la única que no he podido responder por PM:

**Rijia:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Me alegro que te esté gustando y espero que este capitulo esté a la altura de tus espectativas. En cuanto a las Navidades, bueno, espero que con las vacaciones pueda tener más tiempo y sacar unos cuantos capitulos aprovechandolas. Es todo el regalo que os puedo ofrecer. Salut!

**Capitulo 2: Naie**

**Lunes 20 de abril de 2009, final de la tarde.**

Shouri realmente estaba confuso tras la marcha de su hermano. Se dejó caer hacía atrás en la cama tumbándose y cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos para intentar calmarse y pensar racionalmente. Sin embargo no pudo. Se sentía terriblemente herido por el comportamiento de Yuuri hacía él. Le había gritado y ninguneado, tratándole como si no fuera nadie, peor, como si no fuera más que un estorbo. Notó como el enfado crecía en su interior. "Ese crío…" El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se enderezó y lanzó una mirada asesina a quien quiera que fuese que se hubiese atrevido a entrar.

- Hola – le saludó la voz dulce de Naie.

El gesto de Shouri se relajó de inmediato al percatarse de que se trataba de ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió la chica a continuación.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – le preguntó mientras la observaba cerrar la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

- Hace un rato – contestó.

El _shoukoku_ la siguió contemplando mientras se acercaba hasta él. No podía evitar recordar las palabras de su hermano sobre su aspecto. Era cierto que Naie no se parecía a sus sims. Era una joven de marcados rasgos asiáticos, finos y delicados, pero con carácter a la vez. No era tan alta como él, pero su estatura estaba por encima de la media de la de las mujeres japonesas y tenía una complexión esbelta, delgada y fuerte, consecuencia de todos los años que llevaba practicando _kendo_, y no, no tenía grandes pechos. Sin embargo, a sus ojos era perfecta. La chica se sentó junto a él en la cama y le pasó la mano por la espalda, para acariciarle en un gesto reconfortante. El futuro _Maou_ no pudo evitar recostarse contra ella y apoyar la cabeza de medio lado en su hombro. Sus cariños eran realmente calmantes y consoladores para él en estos momentos.

- Tu hermano me llamó después de comer. Me dijo que ibais a tener una conversación seria y probablemente fueses a necesitar desahogarte.

Shouri sintió como el enfado le dominaba de nuevo y saltó del sitio, incapaz de mantener la posición relajada en aquel momento. ¡Qué demonios era esa actitud por parte de Yuuri! ¡Le estaba tratando como a un niño chico! Apretó los dientes con furia hasta casi hacerlos rechinar y notó como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los puños. Naie le agarró de la mano más cercana y empezó a acariciarla, intentando que la abriera, a la vez que le preguntaba con suavidad:

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La rabia de Shouri se calmó un poco ante el contacto, aunque su mente seguía siendo un torbellino.

- Se casa – soltó casi en un gruñido mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y enlazaba su mano con la de ella.

Naie se atragantó como toda respuesta. Él la miró perplejo.

- Lo siento – se excusó su novia – Es que me ha pillado por sorpresa – frunció el ceño – Se me hace absurdo pensar en tu hermano con una chica.

- ¿Y eso por? – preguntó entre molesto y extrañado.

Puede que Yuuri estuviese enamorado de Wólfram, pero nunca se había cortado de mirar a las chicas especialmente guapas, o más bien, de quedarse pasmado ante ellas, y Naie se había reído a menudo de él por ello.

- Vamos Shouri – le dijo ella con cierto tono de cautela en su voz – No creo que te haya pasado inadvertido que a tu hermano no le interesan las chicas.

- Eso no es cierto. A Yuuri le gustan las chicas. Y lo sabes. Siempre te burlas de él por la cara que pone cuando nos juntamos con alguna de tus amigas que están especialmente... dotadas.

- Porque es gracioso que un chaval con tan poco interés en las mujeres las mire así.

- ¿Acaso le has visto mostrar interés por los hombres? – inquirió él con voz escéptica.

- Pues claro... – fue a responder, pero se vio interrumpida por su novio.

- Alguno que no sea Wólfram – la condicionó.

Ella frunció el ceño como meditando.

- No te esfuerces – dijo finalmente el chico tras un par de segundos – No hay ninguno – suspiró – de todas formas, esto es una tontería, el asunto aquí es la boda, ¿qué hacemos discutiendo sobre la confusa sexualidad de mi hermano?

Naie le miró con asombro.

- Es el punto clave, Shouri, si no le gustan las chicas, ¿qué hace casándose con una? Creía que era por eso por lo que estabais discutiendo.

Ahora quien estaba confundido era su interlocutor.

- ¿De dónde has sacado que se casa con una chica?

- ¿Con quién se iba a casar sino? – le preguntó la joven a su vez.

- ¿Con Wólfram?

- ¡Pero si no se pue...! – se paró a la mitad de sus palabras.

Un ligero color sonrosado cubrió sus mejillas.

- Me había olvidado de que en Europa hay países donde sí son legales los matrimonios del mismo sexo – se justificó avergonzada.

Todas las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de su novio. "Ups, Naie aún cree que Yuuri vive en Europa. Tengo que acararle las cosas pronto, la boda es en sólo dos meses."

- ¿Para qué iban a estar comprometidos si no pudieran casarse, Naie? – dijo en cambio, ahora no era el momento para tan complicadas explicaciones.

- ¿Comprometidos? ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó confusa la chica.

Shouri torció el gesto alarmado: "Oh, oh… ¿tampoco sabe esto?"

- Desde hace ocho años – respondió finalmente – creía que estabas al corriente.

Ella frunció el gesto. Aquello no le había gustado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no me lo has contado? – su voz denotaba un ligero enfado – A Wólfram me lo presentaste oficialmente como el compañero de piso de tu hermano.

- Pero eso fue al principio del todo, ¡cuándo apenas nos conocíamos! – se excusó él.

- Y nunca has cambiado tu versión.

- ¿Y tampoco se lo has oído nunca decir a mi madre? ¿O al propio Wólfram? – la cuestionó entonces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos, Naie, si Wólfram se lo hecha en cara a Yuuri cada vez que discuten.

- ¿Te recuerdo que Wólfram se pone a hablar en su idioma cada vez que se enfada? – le rebatió entonces ella – Y, al contrario que tú, yo no entiendo lo más mínimo de lo que dice.

Cierto, tuvo que admitir Shouri. Desde que Wólfram había aprendido japonés y descartado el traductor automático de Anissina, había tomado por costumbre empezar a hablar en la lengua _Mazoku_ cada vez que tenía que decir algo a Yuuri que no era prudente que la gente corriente supiera, o cuando estaba demasiado enfadado como para esforzarse en usar el otro idioma.

Naie suspiró.

- Bueno, vamos a olvidarlo. Ha sido una confusión sin auténtica relevancia – dijo entonces la chica, dejando claramente pasar el asunto – Hablemos de tú disputa con tu hermano – terció – Porque ahora no entiendo a cuento de qué ha venido – sentenció mirando inquisitoriamente a su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué si se casa con Wólfram ya te parece que todo está bien? – preguntó algo molesto Shouri.

- ¿Acaso tienes algún problema en que se case con él? Porque a mí me parece que hacen una pareja muy buena – se sonrió – Hasta diría que son lindos.

El otro negó con contundencia.

- No es con Wólfram el problema. Es con el cuándo el problema.

- ¿El cuándo?

- Se casan en sólo dos meses. Eso es... ya. ¡Son muy jóvenes! – exclamó – Son muy jóvenes – añadió apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos en gesto de desesperación.

Naie le miró con ese tipo de sonrisa que ponen las madres cuando ven a sus hijos enfurruñarse por una niñería y le volvió a acariciar la espalda.

- Bueno, objetivamente es cierto, son bastante jóvenes. Pero... tú mismo siempre hablas de lo maduro que es tu hermano. Lleva años trabajando, viviendo por su cuenta, en el extranjero además. Se hizo cargo de aquella chiquilla, Greta, a pesar de que sólo era cinco años mayor que ella y…

Llegado a este punto Shouri la interrumpió.

- ¡Ya vale! ¡Ya tengo bien clarito lo **perfecto **y **maduro** que es mi hermano! – siseó iracundo levantándose del sitio.

La chica le miró perpleja. El futuro _Maou_ hervía. Después de ser tratado por su hermano **pequeño **como un don nadie y un niño, ahora llegaba su propia novia y le restregaba por la cara lo maravilloso y adulto que era Yuuri. Aquello dolía. Le dolía mucho además. Mucho más de lo que era capaz de comprender.

- Pe… - Naie tomó aire – Pero Shouri, yo creí que te sentías orgulloso de los logros de tu hermano.

- ¡Y lo estoy! – rebatió el chico – Pero… - se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Pero? – le animó a seguir su novia arrodillándose frente a él para verle la cara.

Shouri parecía completamente hundido.

- Me hace sentirme como un fracasado – murmuró finalmente.

- ¿Un fracasado? – inquirió la chica con voz suave pero sorprendida.

Su acompañante hizo una inspiración profunda y se echó hacía atrás. Estaba confundido. Ahora mismo su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos deslavazados sin pies ni cabeza y fuertemente marcados por un sentimiento de derrota. Se masajeó las sienes tratando de pensar, de hilvanar algún pensamiento coherente.

- Cuando era pequeño me prometí que siempre cuidaría de Yuu-chan – empezó a explicarse – Que llegaría a ser un adulto fuerte para poder protegerle. Sin embargo, haga lo que haga, él siempre va por delante – su voz se cargó de amargura – Se suponía que debería haberme convertido en _Maou_ antes que él, para así poder ayudarle, y sin embargo, el ya lleva ocho años ejerciendo y yo sigo aquí esperando. Se prometió antes que yo, se marchó de casa antes que yo, ya ha criado una hija. Me supera en rango y poder y en las únicas cosas que yo sobresalgo, o no le sirven para nada, o ya tiene a alguno de sus múltiples y sabios consejeros para ayudarle con ellas. Y ya el remate, la última cosa en la que aún podía llegar a echarle una mano, tira también con ella para adelante antes que yo – volvió a agachar la cabeza, apoyándola de nuevo entre sus manos - ¿Dónde me deja eso a mí? Debería ser yo el que le guiase y aconsejase, pero rechaza todos mis intentos por considerarlos de poca valía, e incluso se atreve a invertir los papeles y tratarme como si yo fuera el pequeño. Y no le culpo, porque realmente sabe mejor lo que se hace que yo. Porque yo he fracasado. Porque soy un completo inútil a su lado. He dedicado toda mi vida a esto y he fracasado…

- Sí, desde luego – siseó Naie.

Shouri levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novia con evidente sorpresa. Naie era una muchacha muy comprensiva y que siempre trataba de animarle. Que de repente soltase unas palabras como esas y más con semejante tono era algo inconcebible para él. La joven se había levantado, tenía el rostro encendido, sus negros ojos brillando y los puños apretados.

- Siempre supe que tenías un cierto complejo de hermano sobreprotector, Shouri, pero esto es demasiado – le soltó, el tono dominado por la rabia – Tal vez, si te hubieses dedicado a fijarte un poco más en tu vida y no tanto en la de tu hermano, no te encontrarías con que la suya ha seguido avanzando mientras la tuya está completamente atascada – hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas que empezaban a escapársele de los ojos – En la vida hay más cosas que tu hermano. En **tu** vida hay más cosas que tu hermano. Y… Y vas a terminar perdiéndolas todas como no empieces a prestarlas más atención. ¡Idiota! – dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, casi corriendo, y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Shouri tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar tras la explosión de su novia, no terminaba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo cuando la vio desaparecer, una pequeña luz se encendió en su mente para avisarle de una sola cosa: "Detenla". Se levantó a toda prisa y salió tras de ella, pero la única persona que encontró en el pasillo fue al rubio prometido de su hermano.

- Yo creía que me había quedado al rey de los _henakokos_ – comentó Wólfram al verle – pero parece que tú eres capaz de quitarle el título.

Shouri no estaba para sarcasmos.

- ¡Qué demo…!

- ¡Shouri! – le interrumpió su hermano apareciendo por las escaleras - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Acabo de ver pasar a Naie llorando!

- No es asunto tuyo, _Yuuri_ – le respondió el mayor molesto y resaltando el Yuuri para marcar distancias.

- Pe… - el joven rey empezó a protestar, evidentemente dolido, aunque fue interrumpido por su prometido.

- Yuuri – dijo el soldado con voz calmada – Yo me encargo. Ocúpate tú de Naie.

La pareja cruzó una mirada y Shouri se percató como tan simple gesto, ambos se habían entendido por completo.

- Ok – oyó que decía su hermano antes de salir disparado escaleras abajo.

Aunque el mayor de los _shoukokus_ no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Sus pensamientos habían vuelto ha tornarse amargos. "Nos compenetramos a un nivel muy superior de lo que te puedas imaginar" había dicho Yuuri, y era cierto. Lo había visto antes, cuando Wólfram lo había calmado meramente apareciendo en el cuarto. Y ahora mismo. Era otra más de las perfectas cosas de la perfecta vida de Yuuri. Él tenía una relación ideal, mientras Shouri ni siquiera sabía porqué acababa de ser gritado y abandonado por Naie. Un fuerte tirón por parte del rubio arrastrándolo al cuarto le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Déjame! – le siseó.

No estaba de humor para lo que fuera que el _mazoku_ quisiese. Pero Wólfram no era fácil de amilanar. La gran capacidad intimidatoria de su hermano Gwendall y su propia mala leche eran un antídoto casi perfecto para cualquier intento de acobardarlo verbalmente.

- No deberías haber tratado así a Yuuri – dijo con calma pero firmeza, el ceño fruncido en un gesto de desaprobación.

- Si no quiere que forme parte de su vida no tiene derecho a meterse él en la mía – le replicó el "mayor" molesto.

- No es eso lo que Yuuri quiere y lo sabes – rebatió el noble – Sólo ha sido un poco brusco de más porque está tenso.

- ¿Tenso?

- En los últimos días han pasado muchas cosas, Shouri – le reveló el otro – Y aunque Yuuri finja estar bien, la verdad es que está bastante afectado. Con tu comportamiento no has hecho otra cosa que hundir bien el dedo en la herida. Por eso ha estallado de esa manera.

Shouri respiró profundo. Bueno, al menos algo empezaba a tener sentido, se dijo sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

- Te escucho – invitó a su interlocutor a seguir explicándose.

Wólfram le calibró con la mirada. Había venido hasta aquí con la intención de relatar a Shouri lo ocurrido con Konrart y Günter. Las mentiras en las que habían atrapado a Yuuri sólo por "su propio bien". Sin embargo, al llegar se había topado con que Naie estaba con él. Y lo que les había oído hablar le había revelado un montón de cosas sobre el medio-_mazoku_. La cuestión era, ¿qué debía hacer ahora con ello?

- Podría hablarte de ello, pero... ¿Tú deberías quedarte aquí a escuchar? ¿O sería mejor que salieses corriendo detrás de tu novia para aclarar las cosas con ella? – le cuestionó finalmente – En el estado en que estaba, la veo capaz de dejarte.

Shouri se tensó, cogido por sorpresa.

- ¿Me pides que anteponga mi propio beneficio al de mi hermano? – inquirió a su vez, tratando de defenderse.

- No – negó el rubio con contundencia – Te pido que decidas quien necesita ahora más de tus atenciones, si tu hermano o tu novia – completó apoyándose en el borde de la mesa.

Su interlocutor no supo que contestar, confundido con el cambio de enfoque de la cuestión.

- Ya no eres ningún niño, Shouri, como para seguir emperrado en tu proyecto infantil de pasarte la vida cuidando a tu hermanito. Como la propia Naie te ha dicho, hay más cosas en tu vida que Yuuri. Más cosas que necesitan de tu atención y tus cuidados. Sé que la responsabilidad puede ser un poco aterradora, sobre todo si nos paramos a pensar en lo que implica ser _Maou_, pero ya eres un adulto y no puedes seguir escondiéndote detrás de Yuuri por más tiempo.

Shouri se había puesto rojo de ira.

- ¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo! ¡Ni tampoco tengo miedo! – gritó terriblemente ofendido.

- ¡Ah! ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí conmigo discutiendo de esto en lugar de con Naie tratando de arreglar las cosas?

- Por, por... – No fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Realmente, el mayor llevaba todas las de perder en esta discusión, ya era la tercera de la tarde, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y estaba echo un lío y sobrepasado por los acontecimientos.

- Porque ni siquiera sabes porqué se ha enfadado – completó el soldado por él – A pesar de que es más que evidente.

- Lo dices como si tú lo tuvieses muy claro – refunfuñó desafiante el _shoukoku_.

- Por su puesto, y puedo hacer que tú también lo veas si te decides a usar ese brillante coco que tienes.

Shouri no dijo nada. Realmente necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero, demonios si iba a admitirlo.

- Contéstame a una cosa, Shouri, ¿por qué no te has casado todavía?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el interpelado parpadeando perplejo.

- Hace un momento protestabas porque Yuuri se casaba antes que tú, y yo te pregunto, ¿por qué no te has casado todavía? Tienes una hermosa novia con la que llevas viviendo dos años, ambos tenéis trabajo, contáis con casa propia, con el beneplácito de vuestras familias... En fin, que no tenéis motivo alguno por el que no hacerlo. ¿Acaso no la quieres?

- ¡Claro que sí! – se apresuró a contestar Shouri herido ante la duda.

- ¿Entonces?

El futuro _Maou_ no supo qué contestar.

- Ni siquiera te lo has planteado, ¿verdad? No has dedicado ni un momento de tu vida a pensar en ello. Ni por su puesto se te ha ocurrido hablarlo con Naie. Interesarte por su opinión al respecto. Como ella te ha dicho, te pasas tanto tiempo fijándote en lo que hace Yuuri, que te olvidas de hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Shouri le dijo que se enfadara con Wólfram por haberle estado espiando y escuchando toda su discusión, pero en aquel momento no se sentía capaz de ofenderse con ello. Estaba demasiado turbado por las verdades sobre sí mismo que sus palabras le estaban revelando.

- No le habías contado que Yuuri y yo estamos prometidos. Sigue creyendo que vivimos en Europa como cualquier persona ajena a la familia. De lo que deduzco que tampoco sabrá que Yuuri es el _Maou_ de _Shin Makoku_. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera le has contado que tienes _marioku_. Y eso que ella también es _mazoku_.

El subido color de las mejillas del _shoukoku_ reveló que el rubio había dado en el clavo. Aunque el segundo pensó que aún le hacía falta un pequeño empujón más.

- ¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué se ha enfadado?

No, Shouri no tenía ya más dudas al respecto. Las piezas encajaban ahora en su cabeza a la perfección. Realmente había estado tratando a Naie como algo secundario en su vida, dejándola de lado, obsesionado con su idea de cuidar de Yuuri, como si ella no le importara. Cuando sí que lo hacía, y mucho. Señor, tenía que arreglar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se levantó de golpe.

- Tengo que... – tartamudeó señalando a la puerta.

- Ve – le ánimo con una sonrisa el otro.

Al llegar a la puerta, Shouri se detuvo.

- Gracias, Wólfram – dijo sin atreverse a girarse por la vergüenza.

- No tienes porqué darlas, Shouri, al fin y al cabo, somos familia – le recordó el rubio.

El otro se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, como golpeado por las palabras, sin embargo, no tardó en girarse y decir con una sonrisa:

- Por supuesto – y a continuación, abandonó la habitación.

Wólfram dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho. Estaba seguro que las cosas iban a ir mucho mejor entre Yuuri y su hermano a partir de ahora. Y que Shouri iba a dejar de protestar sobre la boda. Sólo esperaba que también fuese capaz de solucionar las cosas con Naie.

--

Naie avanzaba por el parque cercano a la casa de los padres de Shouri con paso rápido. Estaba furiosa. Muy furiosa. Y dolida. Terriblemente dolida. Yuuri había intentado detenerla, convencerla de que fuese lo que fuese que hubiese hecho Shouri no lo había hecho intencionadamente, que era porque era un torpe y un despistado. Pero ella no había querido escucharlo. Estaba harta de los despistes de Shouri, de ser tratada como algo de poca importancia en su vida, de ser la que siempre aguantaba todo y la que siempre tiraba de la relación. Ya había tenido suficiente. Ahora mismo iría a su casa, haría su maleta y se volvería con sus padres. No, mejor con Akiko, sus padres eran una mala opción. Su padre no diría nada. Pero su madre... ella era otra historia. Seguro que empezaría a decirla que estaba siendo una tonta y una caprichosa, que no tenía paciencia suficiente como para ser una buena esposa y que estaba dejando escapar un partido buenísimo. Eso era todo lo que a ella parecía importarle. Que a sus ojos, Shouri era un partido buenísimo. ¿Y por qué? Sólo porque era el futuro _Maou_. De hecho, había sido por esa obsesión de su madre que todo había empezado. Naie nunca había prestado mucha atención al chico. No tenía muy buena consideración del estirado del sucesor del _Maou_ al que su tío tenía que dar clases completamente privadas en el _dollo _(incluso abrir la puerta para ofrecer agua estaba prohibido) en deferencia a su cargo. Sin embargo, su madre no pensaba lo mismo y no había parado hasta que había conseguido que fueran a una cita juntos. Había sido una aburrida cena de negocios a la que Shouri necesitaba ir acompañado y su madre, muy "amablemente", la había ofrecido para cubrir la vacante. La cena fue pesadísima y ambos estaban bastante incómodos por haberse visto forzados a aquella situación. "Nada bueno podía salir de ahí" se dijo la chica con amargura al recordarlo. Pero no pudo evitar también acordarse de la siguiente vez que se había visto fuera del gimnasio, cuando el chico la llevó al estreno de una película que ella había elegido como modo de agradecerle el favor. Aquella noche realmente se habían divertido, y Naie decidió que tal vez, Shouri no fuera tan mala opción. "¡Qué equivocada estaba!" Se regañó a sí misma, pero sin poder evitar el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón ante tan agradable recuerdo.

Repentinamente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una alarma que saltó en su cerebro: sus sentidos de entrenada artista marcial le alertaron de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Y estaba apenas a unos pasos de ella. Contuvo la respiración y en cuanto lo notó suficientemente cerca se giró con un movimiento fluido para ponerse a su misma altura y con una zancadilla y un empujón lanzarlo al suelo. Fue rematarlo con una patada en las costillas antes de echar a correr cuando una voz conocida la detuvo:

- ¡Tranquila, Naie! ¡Qué soy yo! – le gritó su futuro ex-novio desde el suelo.

- ¿Shouri? – preguntó perpleja.

El chico se sentó frotándose las rodillas.

- ¡Auch! Naie, eso duele – protestó – Sé que estás enfadada conmigo – dijo ahora mientras se levantaba – pero no hacía falta un recibimiento tan brusco.

- Ha sido por instinto – se justificó turbada.

- Lo sé – la calmó él con una sonrisa – Estabas tan ensimismada que no me has oído llamarte, ni cómo me acercaba. Sabiendo de tus reflejos debí prevenir que reaccionarias así.

Viendo que el otro estaba bien, la muchacha se recuperó rápidamente de la culpabilidad de haberle golpeado y se volvió a acordar de su enfado. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con dureza.

- Disculparme – respondió el chico sin perder el ánimo.

- ¿Y por qué supones que quiera oírlo?

- Esperaba que al menos me dieras una oportunidad para intentarlo.

- ¡Cómo si supieras por qué tienes que disculparte! – le acusó furiosa.

- De no haberte prestado atención – empezó a enumerar Shouri con templanza – de no haber tenido en consideración tus sentimientos o planes de futuro, de haberte tratado como una persona secundaria en mi vida, de haberme guardado muchas cosas importantes para mí, y..., bueno, por el momento no se me ocurre nada más. De casa de mis padres a aquí y a la carrera no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para hacer recolección de ideas.

Naie le miró incrédula.

- Hace cinco minutos estabas completamente perdido y ahora de repente te has dado cuenta de todo, ¿esto que ha sido? ¿inspiración divina? – cuestionó desconfiada.

- Divina no, aunque reconozco que con esos bucles rubios parece un angelito cuando está tranquilo – admitió Shouri.

- Te ha ayudado Wólfram – sentenció la chica.

Su interlocutor asintió.

- Digamos que me ha dado un par de buenas pistas.

La chica torció la cabeza en un gesto de contrariedad al ver como todas sus esperanzas se iban por tierra. El muy idiota ni siquiera había sido capaz de percatarse sólo de los múltiples problemas que tenían. Él pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- Escucha Naie – pidió acercándose ligeramente a ella y tratando de cogerla la mano – No te puedo prometer que a partir de ahora va a ser todo perfecto. Ni que voy a cambiar y a dejar de meter la pata. Es cierto que con todo este lío me he percatado de ciertos errores y problemas que tengo, pero aún así estoy bastante perdido. Pero hay algo que tengo claro en medio de todo el caos. Que te quiero y quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Por eso te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por escucharte y mejorar aquellas cosas de nuestra relación con las que no estés a gusto. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para intentarlo.

Naie dudó. Los ojos de Shouri hablaban de sinceridad, amor y determinación, sin embargo, estaba dolida y le costaba fiarse.

- Por favor – rogó él apretándola ligeramente la mano.

"Oh, mierda" protestó ella interiormente. Después de todo lo que había pasado, como era posible que la ablandara sólo con unas cuantas palabras bonitas. Hace dos minutos estaba decidida a dejarle y ahora tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente. "La trampa de los Shibuya" esas palabras vinieron a su mente. Era como había calificado Wólfram el encanto de los hermanos, un día hacía ya bastante tiempo. Era una de las primeras veces que ella y el joven extranjero se veían, y el rubio había tenido una disputa con su amigo (no, prometido, se recordó a sí misma). Se habían cruzado en el vestíbulo, mientras el chico se preparaba para salir a la calle a dar un paseo y tranquilizarse, cuando él le dio un aviso: "aléjate de Shouri antes de que caigas en su red, porque una vez que te atrapan, eres capaz de perdonarles cualquier cosa por una sonrisa y un par de palabras tiernas. Es la trampa de los Shibuya" Aquel día Naie había confirmado sus sospechas de que dijeran lo que le dijeran, la relación entre ambos muchachos no era de simple amistad. Aunque, tonta de ella, no había tenido en consideración su advertencia. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

- Te daré tu oportunidad – se oyó decir y sintió que se derretía al ver la enorme sonrisa que respondía a sus palabras – Aunque – añadió intentando hacerse la dura – Más te vale que me expliques un par de cosas y me cuentes todas esas otras que admites haberte guardado para ti.

- Así será – aceptó Shouri con un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza y gesto serio.

- Entonces vamos, que ya es tarde y empieza a hacer frío – le conminó ella a andar.

Él chico, feliz, hizo caso. Ambos anduvieron un pequeño trecho en silencio, pero rememorando su conversación, Naie no tardó en darse cuenta en cierta ironía con la que podía ser muy divertido burlarse un poco de su novio.

- Así que tú no quieres aceptar a Wólfram en la familia y luego es él el que te saca las castañas del fuego, ¿eh? – le azuzó.

Shouri frunció el ceño.

- Yo no he dicho nada de que no quiero que sea parte de la familia. Sólo que me parecía pronto para que se casaran.

Ella se sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al final al respecto? – preguntó a continuación.

- ¿Qué crees? Decirles que hagan lo que quieran – suspiró – No es como si fueran a cambiar de parecer por mi opinión. Además, en el fondo, ya llevan años viviendo como si fueran un matrimonio, así que no creo que vayan a cambiar mucho las cosas. Por no contar que esto tiene también sus ventajas.

- ¿Cómo cual? – inquirió curiosa.

Shouri sonrió.

- Wólfram será mucho más fácil de convencer para que me llame _onii-chan_ – le dijo con tono triunfal en la voz – Siempre que no se dé cuenta del contra sentido que es, claro – añadió frunciendo el gesto preocupado.

- ¿Contra sentido? – ahora Naie estaba perdida.

A pesar de que ya era de noche, la luz de las farolas iluminaba lo suficiente como para que a su novia no se le escapase el color rojizo de las mejillas del futuro _Maou_.

- No estás al corriente de su edad, ¿verdad?

- ¿Veintitrés como tu hermano?

Shouri negó con la cabeza.

- Este año cumple los noventa.

Naie se quedó clavada en el sitio, mirándole perpleja.

- Es una de esas cosas complicadas que me he ido guardando para mí – explicó sencillamente.

- No quiero oír más hasta que estemos en casa – dijo la chica finalmente volviendo a echar a andar – O de lo contrario creo que sería capaz de dejarte durmiendo en la puerta.

--

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Aunque no ha sido poco, creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido Naie? ¿Y el comportamiento de Shouri? Comentarlo en vuestras reviews, porfi.

**En el próximo update: **¿Qué pasó en ese fin de semana que los Shouma y Miko pasaron en Shin Makoku? ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés Yuuri en llevarselos con él? Veremos el encuentro entre los cabezas de familia para realizar una curiosa negociación. Capitulo 3: Shouma.

Y por favor, ¡REVIEWS! Aunque sea para criticar, ¡qué de los errores se aprende!

Salut!


	4. Capitulo 3: Shouma

¡Hola!

Bien, por fin he terminado el capitulo 3. Ha sido una labor titánica porque cada vez los capitulos me salen más largos. Supongo que es porque no los corto según la acción como antes, sino cuando acabo todo lo que tenía que contar de ese personaje. Espero que no se os haga muy pesado, sobre todo porque hay un par de partes con mucha explicación. No me enrollo más, que ya hay suficiente con el capitulo. Muchas gracias por las reviews a las que han sido tan amables de dedicarme un momento para mandarlas (al resto os estoy mirando mal, por vagas ;)

Por cierto, Petula, preguntabas si Waltorana pinta algo... pues aquí lo tienes. Su primera aparición (que no la última).

**Capitulo 3: Shouma  
**

**Sábado, 18 de abril del año 4029. Media mañana.**

"Yo no debería estar aquí" Ese era el único pensamiento que ocupaba la cabeza de Shibuya Shouma: "Yo no debería estar aquí". Era todo en lo que Wólfram había insistido antes de marcharse con Yuuri y dejarlos camino a la venta. Lo había repetido una y otra vez, con mucha seriedad: "Quedaos en la posada y esperarnos. No os mováis de allí, y **sobre todo**, pase lo que pase, no empieces las negociaciones antes de que volvamos". A Shouma le había quedado claro. Y realmente había querido cumplirlo, debido a lo notoriamente importante que era el asunto. Sin embargo, una cosa es esperar un poco antes de continuar un viaje y otra muy distinta rechazar a tu anfitrión cuando ha venido expresamente a buscarte él mismo, con el mejor de sus carruajes y toda una escolta.

Perdida la primera batalla, Shouma, había intentado, al menos, mantenerse firme en la segunda... O mejor dicho, evadirla; pero fue inútil. Waltorana era un hombre grave y directo que no tenía lugar para la sutileza, así que, en cuanto se pusieron a cenar, estableció una hora y un lugar para discutir el tema a la mañana siguiente. En aquel instante, el japonés se había sentido tentado de contar la verdad a Waltorana, de confesarle que debido a la diferencia de costumbres estaba más perdido con todo aquello que un pulpo en un garaje; sin embargo, la fortuna parecía haberse decidido a actuar en su contra, y tomando ahora la forma de su encantadora, pero (en ocasiones) alocada esposa, le cortó la salida, haciendo que la buena mujer, completamente perdida en la emoción de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aceptase antes de que él siquiera hubiese abierto la boca. Lo único que le quedaba al pobre hombre ya, fue quejarse de su mala suerte al llegar al elegante dormitorio que les habían asignado a ambos. Sin embargo, incluso eso le fue arrebatado, porque en el momento en que le oyó, Miko respondió a las quejas de su marido sacando la ropa que había traído especialmente para la ocasión y descartando con sus miedos con un gesto de la mano mientras decía:

- Vamos, vamos Uma-chan, no protestes, dudo que pueda ser más difícil que cualquiera de las negociaciones que haces a diario en el banco.

Shibuya Shouma tuvo que admitir que aquello le calmó un poco. Pero no demasiado. Y es que Wólfram no habría dado tanta importancia a que prepararan el encuentro con antelación si no fuera a ser difícil. Así pues, en aquel momento, en que se encontraba pulcramente vestido con su _kimono_, los dobleces del _hakama_ clavándosele incómodamente en los muslos al verse aprisionado por los apoyabrazos de la silla estilo Luis XVI (como todo el resto del mobiliario del palacio) de la salita de estar de su anfitrión y taza de té en la mano, su mente no pudo evitar volverse a ver dominada por las dudas haciendo que prácticamente el único pensamiento coherente que era poder hilvanar fuera que no debía hallarse allí.

- Que le parece si empezamos por la dote – dijo repentinamente Waltorana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Shouma, respiró un poco. La dote era el único punto del acuerdo matrimonial sobre el cual sabía qué debía decir. Había escuchado el día anterior a Wólfram explicárselo a su hijo. El viento le había estado trayendo retazos de su conversación a lo largo del camino hasta que se separaron. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Que tenía que rechazarla. La dote sólo se usaba en matrimonios por compromiso "Y el nuestro no lo es, ¿verdad _henakoko_?" Había sentenciado el rubio con tono amenazante. Sus voces se volvieron a perder después de eso. La verdad es que había sido una rabia que el mal estado del camino a causa de las recientes lluvias les hubiese impedido ir a todos juntos en el carro como había querido Wólfram. Hubiesen aprovechado bien ese tiempo para aclarar el resto de los puntos del contrato. Pero había sido imposible, por poco no se quedan atascados en el barro yendo montados sólo él y Miko.

- ¿Qué tal le parecen...? – dijo una cantidad que al _shoukoku_ le pareció bastante grande.

Aunque no lo podía decir con seguridad.

- Bueno, Waltorana, desgraciadamente no estoy familiarizado aún con la moneda de _Shin Makoku_, así que no puedo hacerme una idea de la auténtica valía de su oferta. Sin embargo – se paró un segundo dudando "Aunque tenga que decirle que no, al menos tendré que ser educado, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hago...?" – Verá, me estaba preguntando, ¿cuál es la necesidad de la dote? – siguió a continuación – Los chicos no requieren buscarse una vivienda ni tienen que costearse ninguna otra cosa para poder casarse, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, está la fiesta, claro, pero debido a que se trata un asunto de estado, tengo entendido que la cubre el Tesoro Real, ¿me equivoco?

Waltorana le escrutó momentáneamente y luego asintió.

- No, no se equivoca – hizo una pausa - ¿Y usted y su mujer... ?

Shouma rió alegremente y negó moviendo tanto las manos como la cabeza.

- En absoluto, el dinero ni nos sirve en nuestro mundo, ni nos hace falta, ni nos interesa. Yuuri está feliz. Eso es lo que cuenta.

- Así, pues, nada de dote – quiso asegurarse su interlocutor.

El japonés volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No, nada de dote.

El hombre rubio pareció satisfecho. Aunque era difícil saberlo con su impasible semblante. Shouma empezó a respirar. Tal vez aquello no fuera a ser tan difícil después de todo, se dijo.

- Entonces, ¿qué le parece si pasamos al siguiente punto? – preguntó ahora el noble.

**Mismo día. En torno a la misma hora. **

- ¡Vamos, _henakoko_! ¡No te retrases! – gritó Wólfram volviendo la cabeza con enfado.

- Ya va, ya va – respondió el joven rey tras de él.

Ambos iban a caballo, medio trotando medio galopando por los caminos, parte de la guardia personal del rubio como escolta.

- ¡Ocho años y aún no eres aún capaz de aguantar una galopada! – protestó el noble _mazoku_.

- Claro que puedo – se defendió su acompañante – Sólo que no veo la necesidad de forzar tanto a los caballos. Ni a nosotros. Nos hemos pasado la noche ayudando con las labores de rescate. Un par de horas de sueño nos hubieran venido muy bien y no habrían hecho gran diferencia.

- ¡Un par de horas de sueño pueden significar la anulación de la boda! ¡_Henakoko_! – le rebatió el otro furibundo.

- Vamos, vamos, Wolf, no puede ser para tanto ¿no? – trató de calmarle el _shoukoku_.

- ¡Tus padres llevan allí desde ayer!

- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengan que haber empezado ya. Le dejaste a mi padre claro que no debía abordar el tema sin nosotros.

- ¿Te tengo que recordar como es mi tío? – le indicó Wólfram mirándole acusadoramente.

Yuuri suspiró.

- Vale, vale – aceptó – puede que si que hayan hablado del tema, pero eso no tiene porqué significar que se haya ido todo al garete – le señaló con su habitual optimismo.

- Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Te tengo que recordar como es mi tío? El más mínimo desliz por parte de tu padre y cancelará todas las negociaciones completamente ofendido.

El _Maou_ se alarmó ante ello. Espoleó un poco su caballo para ponerse a la par del otro.

- Vamos, Wólfram, no llegará a tanto, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo tiene que entender que mi padre es un completo extranjero – dijo con tono preocupado.

- Sí tu padre mete la pata, lo identificará como una falta de interés por tu parte que no le has enseñado adecuadamente y se ofenderá igualmente – sentenció categórico el otro.

- Geez, que quisquilloso y retorcido es tu tío a veces – se quejó el _shoukoku_.

- Yuuri – le recriminó su marido con voz amenazante.

Podía ser cierto, pero seguía siendo su tío, y no le gustaba que dijesen cosas como esas sobre él. El interpelado dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Deberías haberte quedado con ellos y haber ido yo solo a la zona afectada por las inundaciones – dijo a continuación.

El soldado se puso tenso.

- ¿Estás queriendo dejarme atrás como a una delicada esposa, Yuuri? – dijo ahora con tono aún más peligroso y enfurecido, mientras le lanzaba una terrible mirada asesina.

- ¡Waa! No, Wólfram no es eso – negó con rapidez el rey mientras no podía evitar pensar que **ambos** eran igual de retorcidos y quisquillosos – Sólo que tú eres el que sabe más sobre las costumbres _mazokus_ y yo soy el que puede manipular el agua. Tu ayuda servía de poco en las inundaciones y yo no puedo explicar prácticamente nada a mi padre cuando, gracias a Günter – añadió con un gruñido – estoy casi tan perdido como él. Era una simple repartición del trabajo – concluyó – Para aumentar la eficiencia – añadió al notar que el rubio no parecía muy convencido.

El joven noble terminó cediendo. Aunque aún le resultaba un poco dificultoso leer el aura de Yuuri cuando no estaban en distancias cortas o el otro no se veía embargado por emociones muy fuertes, en aquellos pocos días que habían transcurrido desde que habían establecido el Vínculo, había aprendido a reconocer con claridad las señales que diferenciaban las respuestas sinceras de las justificaciones por miedo. No es que antes no hubiese sabido distinguirlas, pero al menos ahora tenía menos dudas al respecto.

- Bueno, pues que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacerlo, _henakoko_ – dijo de todas formas por precaución, aunque visiblemente más relajado – Las cosas no van a cambiar porque estemos casados.

- No tenía intención, Wólfram – le aseguró el asiático.

Hizo una pausa, dudando.

- De hecho – siguió a continuación – Quería proponerte una cosa.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó su acompañante con evidente curiosidad.

El joven japonés tomo aire y luego soltó de golpe.

- Que aceptes ser coronado Príncipe Consorte.

Wólfram se quedó tan perplejo por las palabras del _Maou_ que abrió la boca de par en par y se quedó mirándole sin parpadear, la sorpresa claramente reflejada en sus profundos ojos verdes. Después de un par de segundos así, volvió a cerrar la boca, tragó saliva y trató de decir algo, pero fue incapaz.

- Sé que es algo muy poco frecuente, Wólfram – empezó a exponer Yuuri al ver que su interlocutor no conseguía articular palabra – que prácticamente ninguno de mis predecesores lo ha otorgado esa categoría a su marido, o el puesto de reina en el caso de las mujeres, pero, que me voy del tema, realmente quiero que aceptes. Nosotros... – bajó un poco la voz para asegurarse de que su escolta no lo oyera – nosotros somos uno. Y quiero que nos portemos como tal. Quiero que nuestra boda oficial sea un reflejo de la íntima, no su perversión. Así pues, si nos casamos es para estar en igualdad de condiciones, no para que yo sea tu superior.

- Siempre serías mi superior – le corrigió el soldado recuperando por fin la voz – aún aunque fuese coronado. El _Maou_ es el _Maou_, nadie está por encima de él. Tan sólo _Shinou_, y en tu caso, ni siquiera eso está muy claro.

- Lo sé, lo sé – admitió el _shoukoku_ – Pero aún así, no sería lo mismo. Estarías sólo a un paso por debajo de mí, encima incluso de Murata. Y sólo sería para cuestiones de estado, nada más. Mientras sigas siendo sólo un soldado, aunque estemos casados, mi autoridad sobre ti es tal que puedo decidir cualquier cosa sobre tu vida. Incluso... cómo te tienes que vestir.

- ¡No te atreverías a hacer eso! – le cortó el rubio con incredulidad.

- Claro que no, pero tengo el poder para hacerlo. Y eso no me hace sentirme a gusto. El título de Príncipe Consorte no te iguala a mí por completo, pero es lo más cerca que nunca podrás estar de manera legal. Y ese tipo de autoridad desaparecería.

El noble reflexionó sobre el asunto un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Yuuri, estás siendo un _henakoko_ como de costumbre – replicó con gravedad – El título de Príncipe Consorte es una cosa muy seria. Que afecta a todo el reino. No puedes hacerlo meramente por cuestiones personales.

El rey frunció el ceño.

- Si no confiase en ti como gobernante ni se me ocurriría hacerlo. Sé que estás a la altura del cargo. Y no soy el único que lo piensa. Te recuerdo que te eligieron como mi sustituto cuando creíais que no podría volver a _Shin Makoku_.

El _mazoku_ le escrutó con la mirada.

- Tú lo estás haciendo para que te libre de parte del papeleo, ¿no? – le acusó.

Su marido se puso colorado.

- Bueno, reconozco que es un buen aliciente.

- ¡Yuuri! – gritó el rubio enfadado.

- Pero no es el único motivo – se apresuró a calmarlo – Hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero que tengamos la misma categoría, y también cuando digo que sé que lo harías muy bien. El que puedas ayudarme y eso me permita tener más tiempo libre para nosotros – añadió con voz tentadora – es la guinda del pastel.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rosa al pensar en qué querría el otro ocupar su tiempo juntos. Con una sacudida de cabeza aclaró sus ideas e hizo una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Y mis tropas?

- Eso lo dejo en tus manos. Como digo, no quiero imponerte mi autoridad. Si quieres seguir ocupándote de ellas, yo no me voy a oponer.

- ¿Pero no sería mucho trabajo? – cuestionó.

- Realmente, convertirte en Consorte no tiene porque aumentar tus ocupaciones mucho más de lo que tú quieras. Actualmente yo sólo puedo encargarme de las cuestiones de estado con la ayuda que Gwendall y Günter me prestan.

Wólfram no dijo nada más. Era evidente que estaba inseguro.

- Es tu elección, Wolf – le dijo el _Maou_ – Tú sólo piénsatelo.

El rubio asintió.

- Lo haré.

**Mismo día. Algo después de la hora de la comida.**

Wólfram irrumpió en el dormitorio visiblemente enfadado. Cerró la puerta de golpe y a continuación apoyó la espalda contra ella soltando un bufido.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió Yuuri acercándose un poco.

Llevaba todo el rato dando vueltas por la habitación de puro nerviosismo. Su padre contaba con su mismo estado de ánimo, aunque en lugar de pasear se había dedicado a contemplarle sentado en el borde inferior de la cama, haciendo fallidos intentos de calmarle. Al oír el ruido de la puerta, había reaccionado finalmente y se había levantado expectante, aunque había sido incapaz de moverse del sitio. Su madre, en cambio, con toda la calma del mundo, se había limitado a levantar la mirada de la revista de bodas que estaba ojeando, sin moverse de su mecedora junto a la ventana.

- Se niega en rotundo a seguir hablando del tema – le contestó el rubio con voz ronca y los puños apretados, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos – Está furioso y hace oídos sordos ante cualquier intento de razonar con él. No para de repetir que esta boda es una ofensa terrible para la familia y que bajo ningún concepto puede permitir que nuestro honor se mancille de esta manera – hizo una pausa y levantó la vista para escrutar ahora a su suegro - ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? – le preguntó intentando no resultar brusco.

Puede que el hombre hubiese sido quien había metido la pata, pero seguía siendo el padre de Yuuri y el noble _mazoku_ respetaba mucho esas cosas. Shouma pegó un ligero respingo al ver la atención de ambos muchachos centrada en él. Luego, puso un gesto muy parecido al que adoptaba el menor de sus hijos cuando estaba incómodo. "Sólo le falta rascarse la nuca" pensó Wólfram al verlo.

- Bueno, ve... verás – dijo con un medio tartamudeo – Todo empezó bien. Hablamos de la dote, la rechacé – se apresuró a asegurar – y él parecía contento. Entonces pasamos a hablar del tema de los apellidos, quién debía asumir el de quien y eso. Estaba claro que Yuuri, como el _Maou_ no podía perder el suyo, con lo que planteamos el caso contrario...

- ¿Y? – le cuestionó su hijo al ver que se paraba.

- Bueno, me dijo que Wólfram hacía una labor muy importante como embajador de la familia y capitán de sus tropas y que prefería que no se cambiase el apellido para que pudiera seguir ejerciendo como tal – explicó el mayor de los _shoukokus_.

- Y aceptó – sentenció el rubio con voz ahogada comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Me pareció una petición razonable! – se justificó el hombre.

- Tsch – fue lo único que el rubio contestó, apartando de nuevo la mirada y apretando los dientes y los puños en enfado e impotencia.

- Y aún sigo sin comprender porque es una ofensa tan terrible – dijo su interlocutor a continuación volviéndose a sentar con gesto compungido.

Wólfram se limitó a mirarle con tristeza. Yuuri se acercó más a él y tendiéndole la mano le dijo:

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos y nos lo explicas, ¿te parece?

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante un par de segundos en un gesto que en sólo una semana se había convertido una recurrente forma de ponerse de acuerdo o mostrarse su apoyo entre ellos. Finalmente, el soldado asintió y, dejando escapar un suspiro, agarró la mano de su secreto marido y la usó para auparse y separarse de la puerta. Se dirigieron a unas butaquitas que había junto a la pared, enfrente de la cama y de la posición que Shouma ocupaba y se sentaron allí. Wólfram medio caído en el asiento, con gesto derrotado y Yuuri echado hacía delante, para estar más cerca de él y sujetarle la mano alentadoramente.

- En _Shin Makoku_ no existe una forma legal única de contrato de matrimonio, como hay allí en Japón – explicó – No al menos para la nobleza. En las uniones de los nobles se negocia un acuerdo entre las familias en el que se indican los derechos y deberes de cada uno de los contrayentes. Según cual sea el fin del matrimonio hay una serie de condiciones. Cuando se busca una alianza estratégica, se otorga una dote reducida normalmente consistente en una propiedad para la pareja y ambos conservan los apellidos familiares. Cuando es una boda por motivos económicos, la parte que pone la dote, cuantiosa en este caso, asume el apellido del otro contrayente. Esto suele hacerse cuando una familia noble necesita dinero y acepta a alguno de los hijos de un comerciante a cambio del apoyo económico. En casamientos por amor, se rechaza la dote, como muestra de que no se trata de un enlace por interés y la parte pretendida asume el apellido del otro.

Llegado a este punto se paró.

- Sí es algo establecido, ¿por qué me pidió que no lo hiciésemos? – preguntó entonces Shouma confundido.

Wólfram volvió a suspirar.

- Es parte del juego. Aunque el contenido del contrato se sepa de antemano, hay que hacer la negociación, ofrecer, pedir, regatear... Mediante esa conversación ambas familias pueden valorar el nivel real del interés de otro implicado y así decidir si le dan su aprobación a la relación. El representante del pretendido tiene que tentar al del pretendiente con la dote y el otro tiene que rechazarla con contundencia y elegancia. Luego el paso es el contrario, se cierra tratando de mantener a su pupilo en su familia alegando motivos para que no cambie de apellido y el otro ha de negarse con vehemencia a renunciar a ese derecho, como señal de que ansían fervientemente incluir a esa persona en su familia. Es todo un baile preestablecido en el que hay que seguir los pasos cuidadosamente, o de lo contrario el otro puede decidir anular la boda.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- De todas formas, eso no explica por qué tu tío se ha ofendido tanto – reflexionó Yuuri – Podía haberse enfadado, pero que mi padre ignorase alguno de los pasos no debería suponer un insulto tan grave para el honor familiar.

Wólfram negó con la cabeza.

- No lo entiendes Yuuri, prácticamente cada acción en la negociación tiene un significado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Al rechazar la dote pero aceptar que yo conservase mi apellido, lo que tu padre ha dicho implícitamente es que no buscáis nuestro dinero, pero tampoco me queréis para formar parte de la familia. Sólo una cosa queda en ese caso que podáis pretender: mi cuerpo.

El _Maou _dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de comprensión a la vez que su cara reflejaba su disgusto. El rubio, sin embargo no se detuvo.

- En otras palabras, ha ofrecido que me convierta en tu calientacamas – completó.

- ¿Cómo si fueras una concubina? – inquirió Shouma preocupado, queriendo asegurarse de haber entendido bien.

- Peor, _chichiue_, peor – contestó el rubio – Una concubina podría darle hijos, lo que implicaría una unión entre las familias, establecería unos lazos de sangre. Sin embargo, al ser los dos hombres mi único fin sería el de convertirme en... – se puso completamente colorado – su juguete sexual – completó casi en un susurro.

El ruido de la revista de Miko al caerse al suelo les sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Oh! Wolf-chan – dijo la mujer llevándose una mano a la mejilla – eso suena terrible – realmente parecía consternada – ¡Uma-chan! – soltó a continuación volviéndose hacía su marido - ¡Tienes que aclarar este malentendido! Nosotros queremos mucho a Wolf-chan. ¡No puedes consentir que su tío piense que le vemos de esa manera!

- Desde luego, cielito – se apresuró a calmarla el hombre – Me encargaré de ello – Se volvió ahora hacía los chicos – No os preocupéis, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaré con él y lo solucionaré – tenía un gesto serio y decidido.

A pesar de ello, Wólfram no parecía muy convencido.

- _Chichiue_, yo... yo no sé si es muy buena idea – le dijo – Mi tío no quiere saber nada de vosotros en este momento. Si intenta hablar con él...

- Pero he sido yo quien ha creado esta situación, es mi deber arreglarlo – le rebatió su suegro.

- En el fondo no ha sido culpa suya – murmuró el muchacho.

- Pero como el cabeza de familia sigue siendo mi responsabilidad – insistió el japonés.

El soldado de los ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

- Realmente creo que no serviría de nada.

- ¡Wólfram! – le recriminó Yuuri – No debes hablar así, como si todo estuviera perdido. ¿Desde cuando eres así de pesimista? Mi prometido nunca se rinde ante nada – le animó con una sonrisa.

El rubio se la devolvió, alegre por la ternura que el _shoukoku_ le demostraba, pero rápidamente la cambió por un gesto de frustración.

- Pero es que no veo salida alguna – dijo con enfado – ¡Mientras se niegue a hablar no hay forma alguna de intentar convencerle de nada!

El joven rey meditó durante un par de segundos.

- Y si le contamos...

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Wólfram entendió a qué se refería.

- Funcionaría. Pero preferiría dejarlo como el último recurso – contestó.

- ¿Por?

- Porque eso realmente no le haría cambiar de opinión, sólo le forzaría a aceptar lo que digamos. Y con lo orgulloso que es no le gustaría. Eso sin contar con que seguro que se enfada al enterarse de que hemos dado ciertos pasos antes de pasar por el altar. Ya sabes lo tradicionalista que es – suspiró – Ya tengo suficiente con un hermano al que he tenido que chantajear para que dé su visto bueno. Me gustaría que mi tío lo hiciese de buen ánimo.

- Entiendo – aceptó Yuuri, comprensivo – Pero como tú mismo has dicho, eso nos deja sin muchas alternativas. Debemos volver a la tierra mañana. No es que tengamos mucho tiempo para que se le pase el enfado.

- ¿Y si lo intentamos más adelante? – sugirió Shouma.

Ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza.

- Si te marchas, lo tomaría como un signo de falta de interés – le explicó su hijo – Lo único para lo que serviría sería para empeorar las cosas.

- Bueno, entonces no tenéis más remedio que dejar a Uma-chan que lo intente – intervino nuevamente Miko – Sé que la primera vez no lo ha hecho muy bien – su marido no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa culpable al oírla – Pero eso sólo es porque ha tratado hacer las cosas al modo de _Shin Makoku_ sin saber cuál era. Estoy segura de que si le dejáis libertad para que lo haga a su manera, sabrá como convencer a Waltorana-san de que reabra las negociaciones. Al fin y al cabo, no tiene su alto cargo en el banco, por nada, ¿verdad Uma-chan?

- ¡Cielito! – protestó el hombre avergonzado.

Wólfram no parecía muy convencido, pero la mujer no le dejó muchas opciones.

- Muy bien, pues entonces todo queda decidido, Uma-chan va a hablar con Waltorana-san para arreglar todo y mientras tanto nosotros nos vamos a dar un paseo y tomar un picnic en el lago ese del que siempre nos habla Wolf-chan, ¿de acuerdo? Así les dejamos solitos para que se las apañen.

**Mismo día. Media hora después.**

Shouma se encontraba en los jardines del palacio. Su mujer, con su acostumbrada energía, había arrastrado a los dos jóvenes con ella al picnic, dejándole solo en el castillo con Waltorana. Sin embargo, el japonés no sabía muy bien que hacer. Tenía claro que debía hablar con el noble y aclarar el malentendido, pero, como muy bien había apuntado Wólfram, no podía hacerlo si el otro hombre se negaba a escucharle. Paseando con calma de un lado a otro trataba de encontrar una salida, el criado que les habían asignado como su asistente, trotando detrás de él.

Hizo una recolección de ideas. Tal y como había dicho su mujer, tal vez lo que necesitaba hacer era enfocar el asunto como lo haría tratándose de cualquier otra negociación del banco. Aunque ambos mundos fueran distintos y tuvieran distintas costumbres habían cosas que seguían los mismos principios. Las manzanas caían del árbol al suelo allí igual que en la Tierra, no salían flotando hacía el cielo. Aunque fuesen moradas. Entonces, a empezar por el principio. Se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras ordenaba sus ideas. La primera regla de los negocios en el banco era simple: Conoce al cliente. Bien, aquello era un problema, porque no tenía tiempo para ello. Y, además, Waltorana no estaba muy dispuesto a confraternizar actualmente. Necesitaba algún informador. Pero a ver de dónde lo sacaba. Un ligero ruido a junto a él reclamó su atención. El criado. Wólfram les había contado que era su valet personal y que le atendía desde niño siempre que estaba en las tierras de los Von Bielfeld. Shouma se sonrió. Era exactamente la persona que necesitaba. ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

- Klaus.

- ¿Sí, Excelencia? – contestó el hombre.

Era un señor mayor. Si estuvieran en su mundo, Shouma habría dicho que rondaba los setenta. Aquí... seguramente había pasado los trescientos. Tenía el pelo cano, el rostro curtido y ojos claros y vivos; inteligentes.

- Klaus, usted lleva muchos años trabajando para la familia, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo.

- Desde niño, Excelencia. Mi familia lleva años al servicio de los Von Bielfeld.

El _shoukoku_ asintió con la cabeza.

- Y según tengo entendido, se ha ocupado de Wólfram desde niño, ¿no es cierto?

- Fui el valet de su padre, Excelencia, y después de su muerte, pasé al servicio del joven Señor – confirmó el hombre.

- Entonces, Klaus, si tuviera que elegir, ¿a quién otorgaría su lealtad? ¿A Su Excelencia Waltorana o a Wólfram? – le planteó ahora el asiático.

Su interlocutor le miró suspicaz.

- ¿Y por qué habría de elegir?

Shouma optó ahora por un acercamiento directo.

- Wólfram quiere casarse con mi hijo, y Waltorana se opone. Si yo le pido ayuda para convencerle de que se lo permita, ¿usted que haría?

El anciano meditó un poco la respuesta.

- Supongo que dependería de lo que me pidiese que hiciera, Excelencia, pero en principio se la otorgaría. No he visto al joven Amo más feliz que cuando se encuentra junto a Su Majestad. Y el _Maou_ es un gran hombre – había respeto en su voz.

El _shoukoku_ no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al oír como se referían a su hijo.

- En realidad no necesito gran cosa, Klaus, sólo que me ayude a conocer un poco mejor a Waltorana. Necesito saber bien que clase de persona es. Si tiene algún punto débil.

La respuesta en esta caso fue más rápida.

- La única debilidad real que le conozco al Señor es su sobrino, Excelencia.

- ¿Wólfram? – preguntó Shouma sorprendido.

El criado asintió.

- Es su único pariente cercano vivo, Excelencia, y además se siente responsable de él, debido a que el joven Señor perdió a su padre. Y se siente muy orgulloso también. El joven Señor podía haber tratado de vivir sólo de su linaje y su belleza, sin embargo lleva años esforzándose para ser un soldado fuerte y valioso para _Shin Makoku_.

- Entiendo – dijo el otro meditando la información.

Después de un par de minutos suspiró.

- Desgraciadamente – comentó entonces – no creo que eso me sirva para mucho. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Secuestrar a Wólfram para forzarle a aceptar el matrimonio?

- No sería la primera vez, Excelencia – replicó su interlocutor con seriedad.

Shouma le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? – inquirió.

- No sé como será en su mundo, Excelencia, pero aquí, los _mazokus_ hemos sido siempre un pueblo guerrero – se explicó el anciano – Sobre todo en la antigüedad. Antes de que Su Alteza Real El Rey Original, fundara _Shin Makoku_, nuestra tribu vivía organizada en clanes en los que todos eran una pieza clave a la hora de cuidar del grupo. Por eso, cuando alguien quería que otra persona abandonase a sus padres y hermanos, o incluso, a su clan, para apoyar al suyo, tenía que ganarse el derecho por la fuerza. Venciéndole en un combate directo, demostraba que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cuidar de él, y que era merecedor de que el otro renunciase a los suyos y a su libertad para convertirse en su apoyo y compañero. Y al secuéstralo y sacarlo de su casa, todo su clan se obtenía el derecho de otorgarle su nombre y considerarlo parte de su colectivo, a la vez que mostraban a sus parientes que su grupo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para garantizar que con ellos estaría seguro. Es por eso, que cuando dos jóvenes se querían, era siempre aquel de los dos que era más poderoso el que lanzaba la petición, independientemente del sexo, para así asegurarse que su matrimonio saldría adelante - suspiró – Todo esto cambió cuando la tribu _mazoku_ se unió en un reino. Después de tantos años en guerra contra _Shoushu_, nuestro pueblo quería empezar una nueva era de paz y el Rey Original, aconsejó abandonar esa practicas, entre otras, por ser demasiado agresivas. Las Diez Familias, para dar ejemplo al pueblo, buscaron unas nuevas costumbres para sustituirlas. Cambiaron el enfrentamiento entre familias por la negociación del acuerdo matrimonial y el combate por la bofetada en la mejilla. Aún así las viejas maneras tardaron tiempo en abandonarse por completo. Y todavía hay ocasiones en las que a una proposición, le sigue un duelo. O que dos pretendientes se enfrentan para decidir quien tiene el derecho al cortejo. Sin ir más lejos, fue así como se selló el compromiso entre Su Majestad y el joven Señor, como sabrá.

Shouma asintió. Aunque había tardado años en conocer la historia completa, estaba al corriente de cómo se habían comprometido su hijo y el rubio noble.

- Aún así, Klaus, no me parece opción viable. El Rey Original tenía razón al decir que era una costumbre bárbara.

- No se lo estaba diciendo por eso, Excelencia. Sólo pretendía que comprendiera el verdadero carácter de la negociación del acuerdo y la petición de mano. En realidad no son un acto social, sino la representación verbal del enfrentamiento contra las familias. Un enfrentamiento dónde los postulantes tienen que demostrar qué serían capaces de hacer para defender sus intereses y añadir a su familia a ese nuevo miembro.

El _shoukoku_ le miró con seriedad, meditando y asumiendo aquellas palabras hasta su más mínimo significado.

- Muchas gracias, Klaus, eso ha sido un auténtico consejo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, durante el cual Shouma empezó a considerar sus distintas opciones. El ruido de unos pasos en la gravilla le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El banquero japonés levantó la cabeza. Era Waltorana. El otro _mazoku _se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de él, con el ceño fruncido, gesto de enfado y sin mirarle.

- ¡Klaus! – llamó.

- ¿Sí, Excelencia? – respondió el criado solicito.

- ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? – demandó el noble.

Una idea asaltó en aquel momento la mente de Shouma.

- En veinte minutos en el prado de allí atrás – contestó interrumpiendo la respuesta del asistente e improvisando sus pasos sobre la marcha.

El anciano se vio sorprendido, pero se cuidó mucho de demostrarlo. Waltorana, por su parte, frunció aún más el ceño y escrutó a su invitado. Luego, sin decir tan siquiera gracias se dio media vuelta y se marchó otra vez de allí, con paso tan firme y rápido como con el que había llegado.

- Si no es indiscreción preguntarle, Excelencia, creo que tiene un plan, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó ahora el valet.

- Efectivamente, Klaus. Y voy a necesitar de su ayuda – admitió Shouma.

- ¿Qué necesita, Excelencia?

- Que se haga con una azada, vamos a jugar un partido de golf.

--

Y esto ha sido todo, que no ha sido poco. Comentarios, el nombre de Klaus lo he escogido porque es alemán (como el de muchos de los personajes del anime) y porque es el primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Luego me he dado cuenta que sonaba a Santa Claus y que seguro que se me había ocurrido tan rápido por las fechas, pero me ha dado pereza cambiarlo.

Del vocabulario.

**valet**: Es la versión masculina de una doncella. Estan a medio camino entre el criado y el secretario personal.

**chichiue**: Me parece que es la primera vez que lo uso. Significa padre en un modo muy formal. Es el equivalente en categoría al _hahaue_ para madre.

**kimono: **Al contrario de la creencia popular (y la mía hasta hace poco) el kimono no es el vestido tradicional de las mujeres japonesas. Su significado real es algo así como "cosa que se lleva" con lo que la traducción más exacta sería traje. Se usa tanto para trajes de hombres como de mujeres y actualmente casi siempre se utiliza para referirse a la ropa de estilo tradicional (en Japón).

**hakama: **Es una de las prendas que puede (o no) componer un _kimono_. La descripción básica es pantalon, pero algunas de sus versiones (por lo que sé hay tres disitintas), no tiene las piernas separadas y se parece más a una falda. Se caracteriza por tener muchos pliegues. Es una prenda mayoritariamente de uso másculino, pero las artistas marciales y similiares lo usan también.

Creo que no me he dejado nada. Si hay alguna otra cosa, decirlo para que lo incluya.

**En el próximo update:** Capitulo 3: Waltorana. ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa Waltorana de todo el asunto? ¿Para qué quería ver a Wólfram? ¿Y qué se le habrá ocurrido a Shouma? ¿Conseguirá calmar y convencer al enfadado noble? En el siguiente capitulo veremos el final de esta segunda minitrama. Si sois de las que habéis sufrido con la longitud de este, os aseguro que será más corto, palabra.

Ya sólo me queda desearos unas

**¡FELICES Y GRANDIOSAS FIESTAS!**

Y pediros que me regaléis **muchas reviews** por Navidad. Salut!


	5. Capitulo 4: Waltorana

¡Hola a todos!

Siento haber tardado tanto en aparecer por aquí. Me he ido unos días de vacaciones a ver a mis abuelos y he estado sin Internet y con reducido acceso al ordenador, eso sin contar con que era un ordenador antiquisimo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y he traído un nuevo capitulo conmigo. Largo otra vez, en la línea de los últimos. He de decir que este capitulo me ha costado un monton, sobre todo la segunda parte, la del enfrentamiento entre Waltorana y Shouma, ya que me ha costado mucho mantenerlos en carácter. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, espero que no os parezca que ha quedado muy mal. Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me animan mucho cuando las recibo (y me deprimo un montón cuando no llegan... ). Contestaciones para los usuarios no registrados:

**hanna:** Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustado y sobre todo que te guste la idea del fic. No estaba muy segura de como se lo iba a tomar la gente por eso de que Yuuri y Wolf son personajes constantes pero un tanto secundarios. A ver que te parece este capitulo y ¡Muchas gracias por la review!

Ahora os dejo con el capi.

**Capitulo 4: Waltorana**

**Sábado, 18 de abril del año 4029. Algo después de la hora de la comida.**

Waltorana frunció el ceño al ver como su sobrino cerraba la puerta de su despacho de un portazo. El muchacho estaba visiblemente contrariado. En muy pocas ocasiones su tío le había visto comportarse de manera tan irrespetuosa con él. Discusiones si había habido, al fin y al cabo, el chico siempre había tenido un carácter pasional y había protestado cuando algo no le gustaba, pero siempre había tenido muy clara su posición, le había tratado con respeto y había acatado sus órdenes, aunque fuera rabiando por dentro. De hecho, la única vez que Wólfram había desafiado de manera directa a su tío había sido aquella en que había atacado a sus tropas para poder marcharse e ir a recibir a Su Majestad, años atrás. Y eso ni siquiera había sido un enfrentamiento frontal entre ambos. Ni tampoco había durado mucho. Un par de días después había aparecido de nuevo, tras romper su compromiso con el _Maou_, para ponerse a sus órdenes. "El _Maou_ es su punto flaco" reflexionó el noble "Lo ama con toda su alma. Más que a su propia vida" Suspiró poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la ventana más próxima, mirando hacía fuera sin ver "Incluso más que a su orgullo. Ha aguantado de todo por él. Y ahora que por fin Su Majestad se ha decidido a corresponder sus sentimientos y ha tratarlo como se merece, vas tú y le niegas tu bendición, arrebatándole su felicidad. ¿Te extraña que esté resentido?" Se recriminó a sí mismo. No, no le extrañaba. Y realmente le dolía tener que hacer esto. Pero es que no tenía muy claro que permitir el enlace fuera lo mejor para Wólfram. Y, como su tío, tenía la responsabilidad de hacer lo que fuera mejor para él, aunque su sobrino no lo viese así. ¿Y como iba a aceptar el enlace cuando los habían ultrajado de esa manera? Cada vez que pensaba en la indecorosa propuesta que le había hecho el padre de Su Majestad, la sangre le hervía. "Ha sido una confusión" se recordó. A aquellas alturas ya lo tenía claro. Que no hubiese querido tener en cuenta las palabras de los dos jóvenes y reconsiderar su posición no quería decir que no las hubiese escuchado.

La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que lo había sospechado desde un principio. El hombre había parecido tan inocente y sorprendido cuando se enfureció ante sus palabras, que resultaba evidente que no sabía el significado real de lo que había dicho. En aquel momento, al verle la cara, Waltorana se había detenido un momento, intentando comprender lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que Shouma no fuese consciente de la petición que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso su hijo se lo había ocultado? "El _Maou_ no es de esa clase de persona" se había dicho en aquel momento "él siempre es muy honesto, no mentiría a su padre. Y ahora que lo pienso tampoco va en su carácter proponer una cosa como ésta, es una oferta demasiado denigrante y él es muy considerado con todos" reflexionó a continuación. "Con todos menos con tu sobrino" se rebatió a sí mismo entonces, "le ha mantenido todos estos años en la completa indeterminación e ignorancia, sin dejarle saber si tenía intención de honrar su compromiso en algún momento, o en cambio iba a dejarle tirado en cuanto apareciese una muchacha guapa". Sin embargo, aquello no le convencía. Era demasiado fuera de lugar. Despiste, torpeza, inseguridad, eran más el tipo de cosas que habían dictado el comportamiento del Rey para con su prometido. Esto rozaba el desprecio. Y él no era de esa clase de personas. Lo más probable que todo no fuera más que una confusión provocada de la diferencia de costumbres entre ambos mundos, no era la primera vez que ocurría; el mismo compromiso se había producido por tal motivo. Aún así, no era una buena señal. Que Shibuya Shouma hubiese venido a la petición de mano sin haber sido apropiadamente instruido por su hijo sobre las costumbres de _Shin Makoku_, era un claro indicio del escaso interés que tenía "Su Majestad" en su enlace con Wólfram. Y eso ya era motivo como para anular la boda. Si a "Su Majestad" no le importaba lo suficiente Wólfram como para ocuparse de que las cosas se hiciesen correctamente, es que no era merecedor de recibirlo como compañero. Cancelaría la unión y el compromiso, y buscaría a otra persona mejor que fuera capaz de valorar a **su** sobrino tal y como se merecía. Una vez tomada la decisión, Waltorana procedió a romper las negociaciones, y sin dar lugar a réplica a su perplejo interlocutor, abandonó la salita de estar, llevando la barbilla bien alta, gesto airado y paso firme.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía evitar replantearse su decisión. Cuando ambos muchachos habían llegado a todo galope a las puertas del palacio un par de horas después para ser recibidos con el anuncio de Waltorana y su petición de que los Shibuya abandonasen su casa a la mañana siguiente, ambos habían protestado intensamente. Ambos, y no sólo su sobrino. Las palabras del _Maou _seguían resonando en sus oídos. "Waltorana, por favor, cálmate y hablemos, no tomes ninguna decisión de manera precipitada. Sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido estoy seguro que no es más que una confusión. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar adecuadamente con mi padre" El noble había desechado su explicación tachándolo de "excusas baratas" y se había marchado. Wólfram le había seguido, tratando de justificarlo todo y razonar con él, pero su tío, en su enfado había hecho oídos sordos. Aunque, en realidad no se le habían escapado las palabras de su sobrino. Las que, unidas a la información con la que el hombre contaba de antemano, le había permitido hacerse una idea bastante clara de lo ocurrido.

La Duquesa había llegado con su prometido al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre ese mismo lunes, suceso, que (según los rumores) había desencadenado los planes de boda de la pareja real. Ella se había partido de vuelta hacía Suratia, ayer viernes por la mañana y estaba seguro que su sobrino y Su Majestad no habrían viajado a la Tierra antes de que su hija adoptiva se marchase, ya que siempre que venía de visita se pegaban a ella como la suciedad a los zapatos. Y había sido ayer mismo también cuando había recibido el aviso de Wólfram de que él, el Rey y sus padres estaban de camino a su palacio para hacer oficialmente la pedida de su mano y negociar las condiciones del Contrato Nupcial y que llegarían a la mañana siguiente. Eso significaba que su estancia en el mundo natal de Su Majestad había durado lo justo y necesario para recoger a los padres del _Maou_ y nada más. Ambos muchachos se habían separado de los Shibuya a dos horas de camino de llegar al Palacio, para ir a ayudar a los soldados de Waltorana con las tareas de rescate y habían optado por enviar a sus acompañantes a la posada en lugar de al hogar de los Von Bielfeld a pesar de que tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar allí antes de que anocheciese. "Bien, es evidente que no querían que Shouma y yo nos encontrásemos antes de que ellos se encargaran de aleccionarlo correctamente, y que yo les fastidié los planes cuando, al saber que ellos ya estaban en la zona afectada y que además habían dejado a mis huéspedes solos en una posada de pueblo, opté por ir a recoger a los padres de Su Majestad en lugar de seguir mi camino hacía el valle inundado". Ese detalle, tenía que reconocer que hablaba bien de ellos. Que su sobrino antepusiese sus responsabilidades como Capitán de las tropas de la familia a sus intereses personales era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Y el continuo esfuerzo del Rey por ayudar a su pueblo hacía honroso estar a su servicio. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué han hecho todo tan precipitadamente" se dijo entonces "¿No podían haberse quedado en la Tierra un poco más de tiempo, para hablar las cosas con calma y luego venir? Hubiese sido lo más lógico. La manera más adecuada de hacer las cosas y no hubiese cambiado nada mi predisposición hacía la boda si hubiesen tardado un par de días más en venir". Suspiró, intentando comprender. Bueno, si los rumores eran ciertos, debía suponer que pretendían casarse en sólo unos meses. Era lógico que hiciesen la pedida pronto si querían celebrar la boda pronto también. Lo cual planteaba otra incógnita, ¿a qué tanto apremio? Al fin y al cabo, tenían tiempo de sobra para celebrar la boda con tranquilidad. Ambos eran muy jóvenes todavía y, para alivio de todos, Su Majestad había empezado a envejecer al ritmo de un semi-_mazoku_ de _Shin Makoku_, no al de uno de la Tierra como antes, así que a ambos les quedaba bastante tiempo por delante. Bueno, era cierto que su sobrino siempre había sido bastante impaciente, pero con el paso del tiempo estaba aprendiendo a controlarse y a detenerse un momento a meditar un poco las cosas antes de lanzarse a la acción. Además, si ya había esperado ocho años, ¿qué mas le daban unos meses más? Tal vez fuese eso, que como ya habían esperado ocho años estaban hartos y querían casarse cuanto antes. Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido. Si no se habían casado antes era porque no habían querido. Además, ya vivían juntos, así que no era que el enlace fuera a representar tanto realmente en su cotidianidad. Más que nada iba a ser un acto social y político. Y esa clase de eventos era mejor prepararlos con calma. Las prisas sólo conducían... a confusiones y problemas como el que tenían ahora mismo ante ellos. Frunció el ceño. "Si no fuesen los dos hombres, pensaría que alguno está preñado" se dijo. Pero eso no contaba como una posibilidad. El embarazo masculino ocurría muy raramente y se daba bajo unas condiciones muy especiales y complicadas. Eso sin contar con que, conocía a su sobrino, los valores que le había inculcado y estaba prácticamente seguro de que no consentiría a Su Majestad ciertas cosas sin haber formalizado antes su relación. Una idea asaltó en aquel momento su mente. ¿Y si era esa la cuestión? ¿Y si lo que ocurría era que el _Maou_ quería dar ese paso y Wólfram no se lo permitía sin que se hubiesen casado? Bueno, esa era una posible explicación, ambos eran jóvenes y compartían cama. Seguramente les sería difícil contenerse. Un escalofrío le recorrió al comprender las auténticas posibilidades que aquello. La contención era demasiado difícil, de hecho. Había pocas cosas que Wólfram le negase a su prometido y siendo un Controlador del Fuego, su sobrino era especialmente apasionado y débil ante sus sentimientos y deseos físicos. No se le había pasado inadvertido que la gran mayoría de las visitas que el chico le había hecho en los últimos años habían sido para intentar disminuir su excesiva respuesta ante esa clase de estímulos. Eso implicaba que si que debía contemplar la posibilidad de que hubiesen cruzado la línea. Y eso también era una explicación plausible para sus prisas. Si su relación había llegado a ese nivel, era completamente lógico por parte de Wólfram intentar legalizarla lo antes posible y asegurarse de que el rey no se le escapaba ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Y si ese era el caso, él no podía poner trabas a la unión. El deshonor sería mucho mayor si no se casaban una vez que habían tenido conocimiento carnal. Lo de ahora no había sido ultrajante, pero consecuencia de una mera confusión. Pasarlo, heriría su orgullo, pero se olvidaría pronto. Lo otro podía llegar a arruinar la vida de su sobrino. Sobre todo si se descubría. El _Maou_ saldría ileso, por su posición, pero Wólfram no. Lo mínimo que podrían pasar era que le humillasen diciendo que valía tan poco que ni llegando a esos extremos había conseguido al Rey. Y lo peor, que lo acusasen de arribista y de meretriz por entregar su cuerpo. El escalofrío de antes no era nada con las convulsiones que estaba sintiendo ahora. "Cálmate" se dijo "tal vez no sea ese el motivo, tal vez sea lo primero que has pensado. Así que tranquilízate. Tienes que hablar con Wólfram y enterarte de que es lo que ocurre. Y luego, buscas una forma de solucionarlo. ¿Entendido?". Con ese pensamiento en la mente, abandonó su despacho en busca de su sobrino.

(_Conocimiento carnal: es una expresión que se usaba antiguamente en España para referirse a las relaciones sexuales, me ha parecido que en el habla de un noble estirado como Waltorana iría mejor que decir sexo tal cual._

_Meretriz: puta. Tienes las mismas consideraciones que la expresión anterior._)

--

Wólfram no estaba en ningún sitio en que se le ocurriera buscarle. Ni en su cuarto, en las habitaciones de Su Majestad o en las de sus padres, ni en la biblioteca, el campo de entrenamiento o las caballerizas. Y lo que era peor, tampoco estaban ni su caballo ni el del _Maou_. Y nadie de entre los criados sabía decirle a dónde habían ido. ¡Por el Rey Original! ¿Dónde demontre se habían metido esos dos chicos en un momento tan delicado? Unas voces en el jardín interrumpieron su camino de vuelta de los establos. Uno era indudablemente Klaus, el otro parecía Shouma. Klaus era el valet de Wólfram y el encargado de atender a los Shibuya mientras estaban aquí. Él debía saber dónde se había metido su sobrino. Estaba con el padre de Su Majestad, pero en aquel momento no le importaba demasiado a Waltorana. Necesitaba encontrar a su sobrino.

- ¡Klaus! – llamó.

El anciano criado se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Sí, Excelencia? – respondió solicito.

- ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? – demandó el noble.

El valet fue a responder, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

- En veinte minutos en el prado de allí atrás – contestó Shouma adelantándose.

Waltorana, frunció el ceño y escrutó a su invitado. No le había preguntado a él. Además, era una respuesta un poco extraña. ¿Adónde había ido Wólfram y qué iba a hacer dentro de veinte minutos en el prado de atrás? Decidió que era inútil preguntar. Además, no estaba de humor para tratar con el pusilánime y completamente desinformado del padre del _Maou_, así que, sin mediar más palabra, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo con paso vivo a su despacho.

**Veinte minutos después. El prado.**

Cuando Waltorana llegó al prado que había tras los jardines de su palacio no encontró a Wólfram por ningún sitio. En su lugar se encontraba Shouma, vestido con ropas de su mudo y dando indicaciones a Klaus para que hiciese un agujero en el suelo con una pequeña azada.

- ¿Dónde está Wólfram? – preguntó el noble molesto.

- ¡Ah! Waltorana. ¡Ya está usted aquí! – comentó el _shoukoku_ con ánimo alegre volviéndose a saludarlo.

- Le he preguntado que dónde está mi sobrino – volvió a inquirir el hombre rubio de mal humor.

- No aquí – contestó el otro sin perder su buen humor mientras se dirigía a un árbol cercano.

- Eso es evidente – respondió a su vez Waltorana con sequedad - ¿Y cuándo va a estarlo? – cuestionó ahora mientras veía a su huésped hurgar en una gran bolsa alargada que había apoyada en el árbol.

Su interlocutor se giró a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Y por qué iba a venir Wólfram aquí?

El noble _mazoku_ estaba en condiciones de empezar a echar humo.

- Usted dijo qué iba a estar aquí – le espetó.

- ¡Oh! Vaya – exclamó el hombre poniendo gesto culpable y soltando una sonrisa nerviosa – Creo que usted me ha mal interpretado. Yo le estaba citando para encontrarse aquí conmigo, no indicándole cómo encontrar a Wólfram.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted – gruñó Waltorana dándose media vuelta.

Realmente quería saber que estaba ocurriendo y este hombre era probablemente la peor persona de todas con las que podía hablar para conseguir enterarse de algo. Era más despistado y cándido aún que su hijo. No podía perder el tiempo con él.

- ¿Quiere volver a ver a su sobrino? – oyó la voz de Shouma preguntarle mientras se alejaba.

El señor de los Von Bielfeld se paró en seco. Se giró. Shibuya Shouma había cogido dos palos de metal de la bolsa con una extraña forma y se dirigía hacía él con cada uno ellos en una mano.

- Juguemos – le dijo a continuación ofreciéndole uno.

Waltorana le miraba sin comprender. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso aquel hombre le estaba diciendo que si quería volver a ver a su sobrino tenía que jugar con él? No, eso no podía ser. Eso implicaría... eso implicaría que ese inocente e inofensivo tipo tenía algún tipo de poder que le permitiría impedir que él se encontrase con Wólfram, y eso era imposible. Simplemente inconcebible.

- No se preocupe, el golf es un deporte tranquilo y nada demandante a nivel físico. Nos permitirá hablar las cosas con calma mientras jugamos. Es por eso que en mi mundo se utiliza como medio de confraternizar con las personas con las que quieres hacer un negocio.

- ¿Y quien vence decide? – preguntó el noble suspicaz.

El japonés rió abiertamente.

- No, hombre no. Eso sería un poco injusto, ¿no cree? Además, en los negocios lo que se busca es encontrar una salida que satisfaga a todos. Para lo que sirven este tipo de encuentros es para hacer un primer acercamiento. Puedes tratar las cuestiones concernientes a la operación y sondear a los implicados de manera relajada y sin compromiso. Luego, según lo que has extraído de esa reunión, ya se puede hacer una propuesta más seria y definida, ¿comprende?

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que acordar – indicó Waltorana con cabezonería.

- Disiento en eso. Tenemos un Contrato de Nupcial que definir – insistió su interlocutor.

- Las negociaciones se han roto – replicó el rubio.

"Y el compromiso lo va a hacer pronto" fue a añadir, pero se detuvo. Había decidido hablar con Wólfram antes de tomar una decisión final, ¿no es cierto? Por eso lo estaba buscando. No podía dejarse llevar por su enfado a causa de lo ocurrido y afirmar cosas de las que después se tuviera que desdecir.

- Y ese es precisamente la cuestión por la que estamos aquí. No empezamos con muy bien pie, ¿no es cierto? Y las cosas han terminado yéndosenos de las manos. Tal vez si tenemos una charla tranquila, **extra-oficial**, podamos aclarar las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo con el que todos estemos satisfechos.

Waltorana meditó las palabras del asiático. No terminaba de entender a aquel hombre. Hace cinco minutos parecía estarle amenazando y ahora pretendía actuar completamente conciliador. Bueno, este último tipo de actitud parecía más acorde con su carácter. Aunque no estaba muy convencido. En aquel momento Shouma transmitía una seguridad que no había hecho en ningún momento antes. Y en sus ojos había firmeza. ¿Era por qué había decidido tomar él la iniciativa? Aún así no le interesaba su propuesta. Gran parte del origen de esta situación se había producido porque había decido actuar sin estar al corriente por completo de la situación. Ahora no podía cometer el mismo error. Tenía que hablar con su sobrino y conocer todos los detalles antes de ponerse a tomar más decisiones.

- En otro momento – dijo rechazando con un gesto el palo metálico que el otro le seguía ofreciendo y volviendo a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no quiere saber de su sobrino? – cuestionó la voz del _shoukoku_ a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese tono de velada amenaza. Y esa insinuación sobre el poder de Shouma de evitar que viese de nuevo a Wólfram. "¿No lo habrá secuestrado, verdad?" se preguntó repentinamente, recordando las viejas historias, sobre familias que habían asaltado la casa de los otros ante las negativas de aceptar un matrimonio. Desechó rápidamente la idea. Los Shibuya no eran esa clase de personas. "¿De cuales, de las que no amenazan como te está haciendo ahora mismo este tipo?" le pinchó una vocecita insidiosa en su mente. Se quedó helado ante la perspectiva. Wólfram no estaba allí. Ni tampoco Su Majestad ni su madre. Los tres habían desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. Y si Su Majestad decidía llevarse a Wólfram a su mundo natal... Nadie tenía poder para viajar allí. Incluso Ulrike dependía de él ahora que el Rey Original había desaparecido _(recuerdo que en la temporada 3, Shinou sólo se muestra a quienes el quiere, así que la mayoría cree que ha desaparecido a la vez que Shoushu)_. La presión sanguínea de Waltorana subió de golpe, inundado por la furia y la preocupación. Se giró con brusquedad y enfrentó a su interlocutor.

- ¿A qué está jugando? – preguntó con voz dura.

- ¿No se ha quedado con el nombre? – preguntó el otro con calma – Es golf.

El noble, en cambio, no pudo evitar perder por completo la compostura al escuchar su respuesta. Se echó encima de él y lo agarró de la camisa con ambas manos.

- ¿Acaso quiere buscarse problemas conmigo? Porque esté seguro que como siga con esa actitud los va a encontrar y no creo que le vaya a resultar muy agradable. ¡Así que dígame de una vez dónde está mi sobrino! – le amenazó con voz ronca, los ojos brillando con peligrosidad.

Shouma tragó saliva. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento y su rostro revelaba miedo, pero su mirada permaneció firme.

- Cierto, no tengo la más menor duda de que usted no es una buena persona a quien enfrentarse – admitió – Además, a pesar de que soy un _mazoku_ pura sangre, al contrario que mis hijos, no poseo la más mínima gota de _marioku_, ni tampoco su entrenamiento en artes de lucha. Ni siquiera cuento con la habilidad de mi esposa con la espada. Así que lo más probable es que, si usted quisiera, pudiese hacérmelo pasar realmente mal. Sin embargo – hizo una pausa para tomar aire –Sin embargo – dijo de nuevo con mayor seguridad en la voz – no pienso ceder en lo más mínimo. Tengo que estar en la Tierra el lunes para atender mis obligaciones allí, y no pienso volverme sin haber cerrado antes con usted un acuerdo matrimonial. Es lo que mi hijo quiere y yo se lo voy a dar. Es su propia cabezonería y su oposición a hablar, Waltorana, la que me está obligado a llegar a tales extremos para lograrlo – concluyó completamente recuperado ahora del susto.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. "Realmente lo han hecho" pensó Waltorana "realmente lo han secuestrado" y notó como un torbellino le inundaba por completo. Klaus, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, los observaba conteniendo la respiración, preocupado por la posible reacción de su Señor. Waltorana Von Bielfeld era un hombre muy orgulloso y no solía tolerar muy bien ese tipo de tratamiento. Sin embargo, el noble era también una persona muy disciplinada a la que su padre había inculcado el principio de la calma y la reflexión. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el airado _mazoku_ trató de calmarse y analizar lógicamente todas las opciones con las que contaba en aquel momento. Estudiando con frialdad la situación se dio cuenta de que en realidad le convenía ceder. El que los Shibuya estuviesen llevando las cosas tan lejos era una clara señal de que no tenía por qué preocuparse por la falta de interés del _Maou_ en el enlace. Por otra parte, en estas circunstancias, aceptar la boda a pesar del agravio anterior no sería ningún deshonor, con lo que su orgullo familiar quedaría intacto. "Queda por resolver el asunto de las prisas de los chicos en la boda, pero supongo que sea cual sea el motivo, estará bien mientras me asegure que dicha boda se celebre, ¿no?" reflexionó. Soltó a su interlocutor muy lentamente.

- ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? – preguntó, tensión aún en su voz.

- Sólo tengo dos, y muy simples. Primera: que acepte la boda. Segunda: que deje a los chicos acordar el contrato.

- ¿Dejar a los chicos? – preguntó el noble con asombro.

- La verdad es que aún no estoy al corriente de todas los puntos que es necesario establecer en ese contrato. Pero tampoco me interesa averiguarlos. Los muchachos se casan por amor, Waltorana, no por interés; así que no creo que tengamos que vigilar el proceso para prevenir que alguno de los dos se aproveche del otro. Y si no es por protección, no veo motivo alguno para meter las narices en algo que va a afectar a su vida, no a la nuestra. Es su matrimonio, que lo formalicen como ellos quieran.

El hombre meditó sus palabras. Era una proposición realmente inusual, pero no carente de sentido. Además, era beneficiosa, ya que nada le impedía "aconsejar" a Wólfram sobre lo que debía demandar. La cuestión entonces era si quería aceptar o no la boda. Suspiró internamente "Es lo que Wólfram quiere, ¿no?" se dijo.

- Si acepto, ¿me dirá donde está mi sobrino? – se aseguró de todas formas.

Shouma asintió.

- Entonces, trato hecho – accedió tendiéndole la mano.

- Trato hecho – convino el japonés con un apretón– Klaus, es usted testigo – indicó entonces.

El valet asintió.

- Por supuesto, Excelencia.

- Y ahora, devuélvame a Wólfram – demandó entonces con firmeza el noble _mazoku_ reclamando la atención de Shouma de nuevo.

- ¿Devolverle? – cuestionó su interlocutor parpadeando perplejo – Yo no lo tengo en ningún sitio.

Sus palabras sacudieron a Waltorana como una descarga eléctrica.

- ¿Cómo que no lo tiene? ¡USTED ME PROMETIÓ DEVOLVERLO SI CERRABAMOS UN TRATO! – rugió volviendo a perder la calma por completo.

El asiático se encogió y colocó las manos delante de él en gesto defensivo.

- Yo sólo le prometí decirle donde estaba, pero yo no me lo he llevado a ningún sitio – barbotó justificándose rápidamente.

El rubio no entendía nada y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Más cuando su sobrino estaba desaparecido.

- Entonces, ¿dónde demontre se ha metido? – cuestionó furibundo.

- Se ha ido de picnic con mi esposa y con mi hijo a un lago cercano – aclaró el otro.

Las piezas no cuadraban en la cabeza del Señor de los Von Bielfeld, no al menos de una manera que él quisiese admitir.

- ¡No juegue conmigo! Usted ha dicho que si no hablábamos, no volvería ver a Wólfram – le rebatió entonces, ira en su voz.

- ¡Usted a debido malinterpretarme! – se defendió Shouma – ¡O tal vez yo no me haya explicado bien! ¡Lo único de lo que estaba hablando era de los problemas que surgirían entre ustedes dos si usted se empeñaba en oponerse a la boda! – aclaró – No creo que quiera pelearse con su sobrino – concluyó después de tomar aire.

El otro _mazoku_ le taladró con la mirada. Antes se hubiera creído esa excusa, este hombre tenía la cara más inocente del mundo, que le hacía parecer que jamás había roto un plato. Pero ya no. Había sido chantajeado y engañado por él. Estaba claro que no era tan simple como parecía.

- ¿Se cree que soy estúpido?

El asiático se removió inquieto y puso cara de culpabilidad.

- Admito que he sido un poco impreciso en mis palabras, pero es usted el que ha sacado semejante conclusión por sí solo.

- Tal y como usted se esperaba que hiciera – constató el otro.

Ambos se volvieron a calibrar con la mirada. Shouma decidió que lo mejor sería ser sincero.

- Llevo más de diez años dedicándome a cerrar negocios para el banco en el que trabajo. Para mí es relativamente fácil prever las reacciones de la gente a según que palabras.

- Deleznable – escupió su interlocutor.

El _shoukoku_ se tensó y se puso serio.

- ¿Acaso le hubiese parecido mejor que hubiese secuestrado a Wólfram? – soltó con tono duro – No parecía tan molesto cuando creía que era eso lo que había hecho.

- Al menos en un secuestro hay una lucha, una demostración del interés de la familia y de su valía como guerreros – planteó Waltorana.

- Ya se lo he dicho antes, yo no sé nada de las artes de la lucha – contestó el otro – No soy más que un banquero. Y como tal he utilizado las únicas armas que poseo: mis palabras. No me siento orgulloso de haberlas usado de manera tan engañosa, ya que mi consigna ha sido siempre la honestidad, pero tampoco me voy a disculpar por haberlo hecho, porque lo he hecho en defensa de los intereses de mi hijo. Las circunstancias y mi torpeza han creado el problema. Era mi obligación arreglarlo a toda costa y, como ya he dicho antes, usted no me ha dejado muchas otras salidas. Puede que no le guste la idea, pero la verdad es que me he enfrentado a usted a mi manera y le he vencido. Acéptelo y deje de protestar, o de lo contrario la gente terminará diciendo que el Señor de los Von Bielfeld no sabe como encajar una derrota con honor.

Klaus tragó saliva al oír eso. Aquello había sido un golpe directo. Un movimiento muy arriesgado por parte del padre de Su Majestad. El noble se quedó lívido al oírlo. Petrificado, como intentando digerirlo. El otro no le dio tiempo. Dejando escapar un suspiro dijo con voz más suave:

- Es lo que los chicos quieren, Waltorana. Y no se detendrán hasta conseguirlo. Sé que tienen un as en la manga guardado y que piensan utilizarlo en caso extremo para forzarle a aceptar la boda. ¿Realmente quiere llegar a eso? ¿Realmente quiere llegar a discutir con su **único** sobrino y pasarse los próximos... – hizo un cálculo rápido de lo que podía representar una cifra alta para un _mazoku_ de allí – cien años peleado con él porque no quiso aceptar su boda y él le obligó a hacerlo?

La mente del noble volvió a funcionar a toda velocidad. La inquietante cuestión de por qué tantas prisas para celebrar la boda volvieron a su mente y se unieron a esta nueva información. Las posibilidades surgidas de esto y el posible futuro que le estaba pintando su interlocutor se mostraron claras en su mente. Realmente, le tenía cogido.

- Es usted endemoniadamente bueno en esto – refunfuñó finalmente con un suspiro.

Shouma sonrió abiertamente mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

- Bueno, como ya le he dicho, llevo más de diez años dedicándome a ello.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

- ¿Quiere que le enseñe a jugar al golf? – preguntó finalmente el asiático recogiendo los palos, caídos y olvidados hace tiempo en el suelo – mandar unas cuantas pelotas a lo más hondo del bosque es bastante relajante, ¿sabe?

Waltorana le miró, frunciendo el ceño dubitativo.

- Por probar no pierdo nada – dijo al fin.

**Mismo día. Al anochecer.**

- Lo ha logrado. Realmente ha logrado convencerlo – repitió Wólfram por enésima vez meneando la cabeza con incredulidad mientras avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio.

- Mi madre dijo que lo haría, ¿no es cierto? – le respondió Yuuri andando tras de él, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo dibujada en el rostro.

Wólfram se dio media vuelta para mirarle y le bufó.

- Pues yo no me quedo tranquilo hasta que no vea la firma de mi tío en el documento. Así que quita de esa vez esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara y empieza a andar más deprisa, quiero redactar el contrato antes de que mi tío vuelva a su ser – le urgió con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

- Ya va, ya va – convino el otro.

Cuando el rubio volvió a mirar hacía el frente, Yuuri se meneó la cabeza. Su marido siempre tendía a inquietarse mucho por todo, tenía que aprender a tomarse las cosas con más calma. Sin embargo, aceleró el paso. Cuanto antes hubieran solventado el asunto, antes desaparecería el origen de la ansiedad de Wólfram y ellos podrían seguir disfrutando con tranquilidad del nuevo y agradable estatus de su relación.

--

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¿Qué tal Shouma? ¿Ha cumplido vuestras espectativas? ¿O se ha salido mucho de su personaje? Me he pasado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a eso. Decirmelo en vuestras reviews, por favor (carita de súplica).

**En el próximo update:** Descubriremos que Shouri no es el único de los Shibuya que tiene problemas con admitir que Yuuri está muy crecidito, aunque por muy distintos motivos. Capitulo 5: Miko (aka Jennifer). Tendremos una buena dosis de la génial madre de los Shibuya, pero también descubriremos un poco de su cara oculta.

Jur,jur, me acabo de dar cuenta que en anterior capitulo prometi que este sería más corto. Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber roto la promesa (reverencia, reverencia). Espero que no os importe ;)

Nos vemos lo antes posible y recodad, REVIEWS!

Salut!


	6. Capitulo 5: Miko

Hola!

Lo primero de todo, decir que siento el retraso. Creí que iba a tardar menos en redactar este capitulo porque ya tenía hecha una parte en papel, pero me asaltó un resfriado y... bueno, digamos que la parte que trate de escribir estando mala, la he tenido que reescribir casi por completo del poco sentido que tenía. Pero bueno, basta de lamentaciones. Ahora está acabado, así que pasemos a disfrutarlo! Hay una primera parte más cómica, con Miko actuándo lo más a su puro estilo que he podido hacerla y otra en la que nos muestra un lado más serio. Espero que os gusten las dos.

Comento la review que no puedo contestar directamente y pasamos al capitulo:

**aoi-san:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y, como digo siempre, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. El que os interese es la única razón que me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Escribir el mpreg, no tenía intención, más que nada porque no está dentro de los objetivos de este fic, pero tengo otro par de historias donde hay aparece como parte importante del argumento. Tomo nota de tu petición e intentaré hacer alguna de ellas cuando acabe con esto. En cuanto a los e-mails, como ya he dicho antes, fanfiction los elimina por cuestión de seguridad, si quieres darmelo tiene que ponerlo camufaldo, metiendo espacios entre medias y cosas por el estilo. Yo tomaré nota del email y luego borraré de inmediato el comentario, para evitar que esté en la red al alcance de todos.

Más comentarios al final!

**Capitulo 5: Miko**

**Miércoles, 22 de abril del año ****4029.**

En el momento en que Wólfram sugirió la idea de permitir que su madre tomase parte de los preparativos de la boda, Yuuri supo de inmediato que aquello le iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, también sabía que no había modo alguno posible para mantenerla apartada sin darle un gran disgusto, así que, armándose de valor, cuando hubo arreglado las cosas con su hermano y llegó el momento de volverse a _Shin Makoku_ se la llevó con ellos. Sólo lamentó tener que dejar atrás a su padre, cuando Miko tenía que arrastrar a su marido tras de sí solía ser menos peligrosa a causa del peso extra.

Realmente, el joven rey no podía decir que su madre fuera un estorbo, de hecho, era consciente de que podría llegar a ser realmente efectiva a la hora de ayudar con los preparativos de la ceremonia. La cuestión radicaba en las complicadas situaciones en las que su entusiasta carácter le podía poner. Y su indiscreción. Ya tenía asumido que probablemente los secretos más humillantes sobre su infancia se convertirían en información de dominio público a los pocos días de su llegada sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo que no quería decir que no fuese a intentarlo.

- Ne, Yuu-chan – le pidió su madre secándose el pelo con una toalla cuando salieron de la fuente – Esta vez me tienes que enseñar todo el castillo y el pueblo, que la otra nos subistes al carro según salimos de la fuente.

El vozarrón de Gwendall (que estaba con el "comité" de bienvenida) anuló cualquier intento de respuesta por parte del chico.

- Lo siento mucho por usted, Jennifer – dijo el hombre – El _Maou_ tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, ya ha dejado desatendidas sus obligaciones por demasiados días.

Todas las miradas de los presentes a excepción de la recién llegada, se clavaron en el noble con suspicacia. Era cierto que tal y como había prometido, Gwendall no había dicho ni lo más mínimo en contra de la boda, pero, en su lugar, había decidido asumir una actitud de castigo hacía Yuuri, tratándole con total frialdad y torturándole con cantidades ingentes de trabajo. Los cuatro días de ausencia del joven rey le estaban dando la excusa perfecta para endurecer su venganza. Wólfram fue a protestar, queriendo defender a su amante de tan injusto trato, pero Yuuri le detuvo.

- Ya lo has oído, _Ofukuro_, tengo trabajo. Pero estoy seguro que Wólfram estará encantado de hacerlo en mi lugar, ¿verdad, Wolf?

- Claro que sí – aseguró el interpelado con contundencia.

Yuuri quería vigilar a su madre, pero también quería suavizar la situación con su cuñado. Y estaba seguro que si aguantaba sus exigencias sin rechistar, el hombre se terminaría ablandando. Además, en aquellos momentos, juzgó que la mujer no podía hacer un gran mal. En una ruta turística por el castillo, con los únicos que se podía topar era con los criados, de los que resultaba inútil tratar de apartarla ya que iba a pasarse casi dos meses allí (a pesar de lo mucho que Yuuri desease poder encontrar la manera de que no se acercase al cuarteto de doncellas y su red de comunicaciones) y con alguno de los residentes habituales, a los cuales ya conocía en gran parte. Y de los que faltaban... Lady Chèrie aún no había llegado de su último crucero (aunque había anunciado que se ponía en camino en cuanto recibió la noticia de la boda), de Anissina Wólfram se ocuparía de apartarla por iniciativa propia y Gisela y Yozak no representaban ningún riesgo importante. O eso creía él. Claro, que había olvidado considerar que su madre y Yozak compartían una misma y aterrorizante afición: los vestidos.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el _Maou _se hubiese encerrado a trabajar cuando descubrió su error. Era cerca de la hora de la comida y el joven empezaba a no saber ni lo que estaba leyendo. Aunque con los años había adquirido una gran soltura a la hora de manejar los papeles y los asuntos de estado, tanto tiempo encerrado en un mismo sitio ocupándose de ello con la única ayuda de un Gwendall realmente hostil y poco colaborador, le estaba matando. Así pues, cuando oyó la puerta del despacho abrirse levantó la cabeza animado ante la perspectiva de una interrupción, tratando de ver a su visitante a través de la mole de su acompañante, que le estaba tapando la visión. El hombre se había vuelto de muy malas pulgas para reprender a quien fuera que se le hubiese ocurrido irrumpir en su sagrado lugar de trabajo (y tortura) sin llamar antes a la puerta, sin embargo, lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse por su mutismo, porque el noble se apartó para dejarle ver a una muy enfurecida Jennifer avanzando con decisión hacía él.

- ¡_Ofukuro_! – exclamó el joven sorprendido - ¿Ocurre algo?

Wólfram y Yozak entraron en ese justo momento en el cuarto detrás de ella. El primero parecía un tanto preocupado, el espía pelirrojo, sin embargo, tenía un evidente gesto de diversión en su rostro. Shibuya Miko, respondió a su hijo apoyando simultáneamente ambas manos en la mesa con un movimiento brusco y sonoro y echándose hacía él.

- ¡Eres un muy mal hijo! Yuu-chan – le recriminó la mujer evidentemente enfadada.

El chico la miró perplejo.

- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu madre! – le reprochó – ¡Hace años que no me dejas, a mí, tu madre, ponerte esos preciosos vestidos con los que estás tan mono... ! ¡Y ahora me entero que cuando estás aquí te los pones tú sólo cuando te viene en gana! – barbotó con ira.

- ¡Aaaah! _Ofukuro_. ¿De qué estás hablando? – cortó el chico su diatriba asombrado – ¡Yo no me pongo nunca vestidos!

- ¡Yuu-chan! ¡Yo no te he educado así! – le regañó ella nuevamente, esta vez señalándole con el dedo reprobatoriamente - ¡Así que no me digas mentiras! ¡Yozak-san me lo ha contado todo! – Yuuri lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Yozak, el que se limitó a saludarle con una mano, sonrisa maliciosa en la cara - ¡De la vez que te vestiste de criada con él! ¡De la otra que Wolf-chan y tú os vestisteis de señoritas para ir a un baile! ¡De...

- ¡Alto! ¡Alto! – la detuvo de nuevo su hijo levantando las manos a la vez que maldecía interiormente al espía - ¡Ninguna de esas ocasiones fueron por voluntad propia! ¡Eran cuestiones de seguridad! ¡Para camuflarme y escapar o cumplir alguna misión!

- ¡O sea que eres capaz de hacerlo para una misión y no porque te lo pide tu madre!

El joven _Maou_ tembló al oír aquello. La situación se estaba volviendo realmente peligrosa.

- No, no, claro que no, _Ofukuro_ – tartamudeó asustado, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ese difícil momento sin conseguirlo.

Y abriendo inadvertidamente una brecha en sus defensas, fallo que su madre se apresuró a aprovechar.

- ¿Eso significa que te vas a poner un vestido para mí? – preguntó ahora pasando de la ira a la alegría en menos de un segundo.

- ¡Claro que no! – aseguró el joven asiático.

- ¡Eres tan inconsiderado conmigo, Yuu-chan! – lloriqueó ahora su madre volviendo a mutar de estado de ánimo con increíble celeridad – Sabes lo mucho que me gustan los vestidos y lo mucho que quería haber tenido una linda niña con la que jugar y hablar e ir de tiendas y tú no eres capaz de darme ni este pequeño capricho de dejarme que te vista.

- Pero _Ofukuro_ – protestó débilmente él – Soy un Rey, no puedo ir por ahí con vestiditos.

- ¡Ves, ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarme _Mama_ como siempre te pido! – gimoteó ahora Jennifer limpiándose una lagrimita con una mano y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

- Vamos, vamos, _Mama_ – dijo el chico dando la vuelta a la mesa para acercarse a ella e intentar calmarla a la vez que lanzaba una mirada de auxilio a su marido.

Ella le respondió poniendo morritos y apartándose ofendida.

- _Mama_ – intervino ahora Wólfram acercándose a ella como respuesta a la petición de ayuda del japonés.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. El rubio le puso una mano en un brazo en un gesto de consolación.

- Tiene que comprender que las normas de etiqueta de la Corte son muy estrictas _Mama_ y Yuuri no tiene muchas libertades a la hora de elegir qué se pone.

- Pero, Wolf-chan, ¡yo quiero vestirlo como cuando era pequeño! ¡Estaba tan lindo! – dijo ella perdiéndose en sus recuerdos conmovida.

- Hum – hizo él como meditando un poco – Tal vez podamos hacer una cosa. ¿Qué te parece si en la primera tarde que Yuuri tenga libre, la pasa contigo para que le vistas con lo que quieras?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamó el _shoukoku_ tras ellos aterrado.

- Cierra el pico, _henachoko_ – le mandó el rubio.

El rostro entero de Miko se había iluminado de ilusión.

- ¿Y podré hacer que se ponga lo que yo quiera? – preguntó emocionada.

- Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra – convino el _mazoku_ – ¿a que sí, Yuuri? – añadió con un evidente tono de amenaza.

- Pe… pero Wólfram – tartamudeó el otro lastimeramente.

- Venga, Yuuri, no protestes, con la cantidad de cosas que haces a diario por el reino seguro que no te cuesta nada concederle este pequeño capricho a tu madre – le forzó el rubio.

El japonés se molestó ante sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa?

- Bien, en ese caso, no te importará hacerlo conmigo, ¿a que no, Wolf-chan? – de devolvió la pelota con retintín.

Jennifer pegó un grito ilusionado ante la perspectiva.

- ¡Hiiyaa! ¡Qué gran idea Yuu-chan! Ya los estoy viendo a los dos con vestidos...

El rey no estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su madre. La sacudida de sensaciones que le habían llegado de Wólfram en el momento que completó la frase le tenían absorbido. Había ira, una ira evidente en su rostro, pero también, dolor, el dolor que acostumbraba a ocultar con ese enfado. El _shoukoku_ sabía que había herido en alguna manera a su marido, pero no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso no había sido él el primero que había sugerido la idea? No pudo seguir analizando lo ocurrido, las acciones de su madre reclamaban su atención.

- Entonces, Gwendall – le estaba preguntando la mujer al _mazoku_ - ¿Cuándo va a tener mi Yuu-chan un rato libre para pasarlo conmigo?

El chico dirigió la mirada al hombre y trató de suplicar por su ayuda, pero, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El principal interés de la vida del noble ahora mismo parecía ser la tortura de Yuuri y esta no era una oportunidad de hacerlo que fuera a desaprovechar.

- Esta misma tarde, Jennifer – contestó – Aún queda bastante trabajo, pero creo que podremos dejarle un rato libre si es para pasarlo con su madre – explicó fingiendo una falsa amabilidad que engañó por completo a la mujer.

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó ella como respuesta – Entonces me voy ahora a prepararlo – siguió diciendo con tono alegre – Ya veréis que bien nos lo pasamos – animó a los chicos y con esa despedida salió como torbellino hacía la puerta y redirigiendo su atención hacía el pelirrojo que aún seguía allí esperando – ¡Yozak-san! Antes me has dicho que tienes costumbre de ponerte vestidos para tu trabajo, ¿podrías echarme una mano para elegir unos bonitos para esta tarde?

- Por su puesto, Lady Jennifer – contestó el hombre poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ofreciéndole su brazo para conducirla fuera de allí – ¿De qué clase los prefiere?

La mujer aceptó rápida y ambos se marcharon de allí hablando de modas y cosas por el estilo. El _Maou_ no les prestó mucha atención. Seguía preocupado por el soldado _mazoku_. El rubio seguía frente a él, con el ceño fruncido.

- Wólfram – empezó a hablar.

- No – le cortó inmediatamente el otro.

Cruce de miradas, momento de comprensión. "No aquí" le estaba diciendo su amante, "No delante de mi hermano". Yuuri asintió.

- Ok.

Fue a ofrecer que se fueran al jardín, pero Wólfram le detuvo antes.

- Vuelve al trabajo, _henachoko_, aún te queda mucho que hacer y esta tarde no vas a tener mucho tiempo.

Y con esas palabras se fue. El _shoukoku_ suspiró al verlo. Realmente, aquel no estaba siendo su día.

**Mismo día. Por la tarde.**

Shibuya Miko estaba realmente feliz. Las cosas marchaban bien en su vida. Yuu-chan y Wolf-chan iban a casarse de una vez, ella estaba por fin en _Shin Makoku_ e iba a pasar una buena temporada allí, la relación de Shou-chan y Nai-chan parecía haber dado un paso adelante en los últimos días y acababa de conocer a alguien a quien no le espantaba su afición por los vestidos, sino que tenía tanta pasión por ella como ella misma. Eso sin contar con que sus dos niños la habían prometido pasar la tarde con ella dejando que los vistiera como quisiera.

- ¿Qué tal le parece este otro? - dijo Yozak extendiendo un nuevo vestido ante ella.

- ¡Aaah! Grandioso – respondió la mujer con su siempre tono emocionado mirándolo apreciativamente – Y ese color seguro que le va muy bien a Wolf-chan – concluyó.

- Muy bien, pues para el montón de Su Excelencia – respondió el espía colocándolo en uno de los lados de la cama junto a otros tres más.

Ambos estaban en el dormitorio real, clasificando los vestidos que habían reunido según a cual de sus dos víctimas creyeran que le iban a quedar mejor. Y se lo estaban pasando genial. Yozak en pensando en lo que se iba a divertir viendo sufrir a los dos muchachos y Jennifer recreándose en lo lindos que iban a estar con ellos puestos. El ruido de unas voces al otro lado de la puerta les avisó que ya estaban aquí. Jennifer salió corriendo a recibirlos.

- Wólfram, espera hablemos – estaba diciendo Yuuri cuando su madre abrió la puerta.

A la mujer no le pasó inadvertido que estaban en medio de una conversación de pareja, pero optó por no dejarlos continuar. Si se ponían de acuerdo, a lo mejor ideaban una forma de escaquearse. Los cogió a cada uno por una mano y los arrastró al cuarto gritando:

- ¡Yuu-chan! ¡Wolf-chan! ¡Ya estáis aquí! ¡Mirad que vestidos más bonitos os hemos preparado!

Los chicos entraron tras ella renuentes. Era evidente que no tenían mucho interés en lo que venía a continuación. "Sosos" pensó Miko enfurruñándose. Pero no se dejó desanimar.

- Wolf-chan... tu empieza por este. Y Yuu-chan por este otro. Venga, venga – les empujó animándoles al ver las caras que ponían - ¿Cambiaros? ¿A qué esperáis? – insistió al ver que no se movían.

- _Ofukuro_ – protestó el joven rey – No podemos cambiarnos aquí contigo delante.

- Pero Yuu-chan – contestó ella con una risita – Soy tu madre, no hay nada que no haya visto ya.

- No hay nada que no hubieses visto cuando tenía diez años, no ahora – le rebatió él avergonzado – Y no eres la madre de Wolf... – no llegó a terminar la frase.

- Vamos, _henachoko_ – dijo su compañero de torturas agarrándole del cuello del uniforme – será mejor que vayamos al cuarto de baño.

Yuuri fue el primero en volver.

- _Ofukuro_ – dijo según entraba – este vestido no me está bien. No puedo doblar los brazos sin romper las mangas y no consigo abrochármelo.

Jennifer lo miró y parpadeo. Volvió a parpadear. ¿Quién demonios era esa persona que estaba frente a ella? Llevaba el vestido que le había dado ella a su hijo. Un precioso vestido celeste entallado con una gran falda, de mangas largas abombadas por arriba y ajustadas por el abajo, escote con muchos volantes y un enorme lazo atrás. Sin embargo no se parecía a su hijo. Ósea... ¿desde cuando su tierno Yuu-chan tenía esas espaldas tan anchas y esos brazos tan fuertes que estaban a punto de reventar las mangas? ¿Y desde cuando su dulce niño tenía unas facciones tan... tan... de adulto?

- Oye, ya sé que te hacía mucha ilusión – siguió diciendo el chico – pero... ¿no podríamos dejarlo? Realmente esto no me sirve. Ya no soy tan delgadito como antes – concluyó rascándose la nuca y poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

Sí, esa era la sonrisa de Yuu-chan, y sus facciones también, aunque ahora fuesen menos redondeadas y aniñadas. Y sin duda esos eran sus ojos, aunque ahora su brillo no era tan fuerte como antiguamente. Seguían siendo unos ojos alegres y amables, pero había cierto poso en ellos, cierto poso de experiencia, cierto poso de madurez. Miko sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Yuuri crecía despacio y aún parecía un chaval, un chaval atlético y fuerte, pero un chaval. Sin embargo ya no lo era, ahora era todo un hombre. Podía seguir siendo confiado e idealista, pero ya no era inocente. Ahora un hombre consciente de las realidades de la vida y... al que no le quedaban nada bien los vestidos lindos.

- No diga tonterías, _bochan_ – le rebatió Yozak mientras trataba de cerrarle el vestido – yo soy mucho más fuerte y musculoso que usted y me quedan genial los vestidos. Sólo hay que saber elegir el adecuado y, sobre todo, adoptar la actitud correcta. Es lo más importante, la actitud. Tiene que intentar comunicarse con su lado femenino. Mire imíteme.

El espía pelirrojo empezó a andar marcando bien los movimientos de sus caderas y poniendo un gesto pícaro. El _shoukoku_ trató de imitarle. Aquello fue demasiado para la japonesa. Constatar que su hijo ya no era tan adorable era una cosa. Pero encima verlo tratando parecer una chica al estilo Yozak era más de lo que podía aguantar.

- ¡Wuaaa! – gritó repentinamente echándose a llorar.

Sus dos acompañantes la miraron perplejos.

- ¿ _Ofukuro_? – preguntó preocupado Yuuri.

- ¡Yuu-chan, eres tan inconsiderado! – le reprochó su madre entre lágrimas - ¡Has crecido mucho! ¡Ya no eres lindo!

El joven asiático se quedó mudo ante su comentario, mientras que Jennifer, convertida en un mar de llanto, siguió lamentándose de lo grande que estaba Yuuri, de lo poco encantador que era ya y de que ella había perdido a su adorable niñito. En aquel momento, Wólfram irrumpió en la habitación atraído por los gritos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yuuri? – preguntó alarmado.

- No estoy muy seguro – le contestó el interpelado – me ha visto así y de repente se ha echado a llorar.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

- Sabía que se lo iba a tomar mal, pero no me esperaba que tanto – comentó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú te esperabas esto? – preguntó sorprendido el rey.

- Pues, claro, _henachoko_, ¿por qué te crees que lo sugerí? Seguro que a partir de ahora no se le vuelve a ocurrir pedírtelo.

- Ah – dijo el otro comprendiendo - ¡Oh! – añadió al percatarse del error que había cometido al molestarse con su amante y arrastrarlo con él a semejante situación – Wólfram yo... – añadió tratando de disculparse.

- Ya te disculparás luego, _henachoko_ – le cortó el otro apartándose el flequillo de la cara con un gesto impaciente de cabeza – ahora trata de consolar a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Yo vuelvo en un segundo a ayudarte, en cuanto me quite el vestido.

Jennifer podía estar turbada, Jennifer podía estar triste, pero Jennifer seguía siendo una mujer con una terrible obsesión por los vestidos y las cosas lindas. Y en cuanto las palabras de Wólfram llegaron a sus oídos, sus instintos le hicieron dirigir la mirada hacia el joven sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, si que fue perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba viendo en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en él. Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarla en cuanto se calló. A continuación, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Yuuri vio su mirada, la siguió y, por primera vez desde que el chico había entrado en el cuarto, le dedicó un momento a observar el aspecto de Wólfram. El rubio llevaba puesto un vestido de corte victoriano de un color azul pálido a juego con el de Yuuri, fruncido por el pecho y con los hombros descubiertos. En ese momento, el joven japonés fue golpeado como un rayo por la auténtica comprensión de las consecuencias de sus actos. Porque Wólfram no había crecido tanto como él. Porque aunque era indudablemente fuerte, su marido no tenía ni sus espaldas ni sus brazos, sino que seguía siendo esbelto y grácil. Porque sus facciones seguían siendo las de un ángel. En conclusión, porque Wólfram seguía estando adorable con un vestido.

Miko reaccionó de inmediato y con un grito de alegría se lanzó sobre el muchacho y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mirándolo, comentando lo radiante y lindo que estaba, lo bien que le sentaba ese color y cientos de cosas más por el estilo. En aquel momento, el _Maou_ lo vio venir. Vio venir sus palabras como si se tratasen de un tren que avanzaba pitando desde lo lejos en una gran llanura. Y se echó a temblar, porque sabía que a un tren no había forma alguna de pararlo.

- Entonces, Wolf-chan – preguntó su madre cogiendo a Wólfram por las manos – ¿qué te parece si empezamos mañana mismo a elegir un buen vestido de bodas para ti?

El _shoukoku_ tragó saliva y empezó a alejarse de la escena. A sus espaldas oyó al noble responder:

- _Mama_, soy un soldado, no puedo ir con un vestido a la boda. Debo ir de uniforme.

Su voz parecía calmada, o sí, claro que lo parecía, pero el rey no se dejó engañar. Podía sentir la ira y los deseos asesinos del soldado atravesándole de lado a lado.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, Wolf-chan – replicó su madre con voz contrariada – No seas aburrido. Además, no creo que puedas estar más hermoso con tu uniforme, ¿_ne_?

Diez minutos, calculó Yuuri, diez minutos como mucho tendría antes de que Wólfram lograse deshacerse de su madre para salir corriendo detrás de él. Así que no tenia tiempo que perder. Con el mayor sigilo posible, empezó a avanzar hacía la puerta. El espía le miró interrogativamente.

- Tú no sabes nada – le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

**Martes, 5 de mayo del 2009**

Yuuri y Wólfram se encontraban en la cocina de los Shibuya recogiendo los platos.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Yuuri? – preguntó el rubio al ver aparecer una tonta sonrisa en la cara de su acompañante.

- Nada – contestó el otro rápidamente.

- Yuuri – insistió el noble _mazoku_ con tono amenazante.

- Vale, vale, confieso: pensaba en la cara que pondría más de uno en _Shin Makoku_ si te vieran afanándote las tareas del hogar.

Wólfram se picó ante el comentario.

- No les impresionaría nada – replicó molesto – con tu obsesión por ayudar a todo el mundo me he visto arrastrado a este tipo de situaciones en suficientes ocasiones como para que nade se sorprenda.

El _shoukoku_ se rió suavemente.

- Esa es la clave, Wolf: te has visto arrastrado. Aquí es el único sitio en el que te he visto ofrecerte.

Su marido se sonrojó.

- Es mi obligación ayudar a mis mayores – se justificó – Y tu madre no tiene criados que se encarguen de hacerle las tareas.

- ¡Wolf-chan! – interrumpió la conversación la voz de dicha madre a la vez que su cuerpo aparecía al otro lado de la ventana de comunicación del salón con la cocina.

- ¿Sí _Mama_? – contestó el interpelado solicito girándose a mirarla.

- Ven conmigo – le pidió la mujer con su usual tono alegre.

El rubio se volvió hacía su acompañante con al duda en los ojos.

- Ve – le dijo Yuuri contestando a su no formulada pregunta – Puedo acabar solo.

Wólfram asintió y, tras secarse las manos, acompañó a Miko, quien le arrastró a su dormitorio diciéndole:

- Tengo una cosa para ti.

Al chico no se le escapó lo inmensamente emocionada que estaba.

--

Una vez en el cuarto, Jennifer abrió su armario y, cogiendo una taburete, se puso a hurgar en la parte superior del mismo.

- Hum, debería estar por aquí – comentó apartando unas mantas - ¡Ah! ¡Ahí! – trató de alcanzar algo.

Viendo sus esfuerzos, el _mazoku_ se decidió a ayudarla. Puede que hubiese salido a su padre en estatura y fuese bajito en comparación con sus hermanos o Yuuri, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de ser más alto que la mayoría de las mujeres de su entorno. Por lo menos mientas no se pusiesen tacones demasiado altos.

- Déjeme a mí, _Mama_ – le ofreció.

- ¡Ah! Wolf-chan, tan amable como siempre – dijo la mujer apartándose y cediéndole el taburete.

- Es ese maletín grande de madera de ahí al fondo – le indicó ella cuando se hubo subido.

Wólfram lo vio rápidamente. El maletín tenía más de un metro de largo, a pesar de no ser muy grueso. Y no era ligero, constató al cogerlo.

- Ven, ponlo aquí en el suelo – le pidió entonces su anfitriona señalando un espacio libre que quedaba entre la cama y la ventana a la vez que se arrodillaba en el suelo.

El chico lo colocó frente a ella y se sentó a su lado de igual manera. En cuanto Jennifer vio que estaba acomodado, abrió los cierres. Con mucha ceremonia procedió a levantar la tapa.

- ¡Tachan! – dijo mostrando su contenido.

Dentro, cuidadosamente colocadas en un forro azul índigo había dos sables japoneses de distinto tamaño y un cuchillo. Las tres armas iban a juego, con fundas de madera negra, guardas labradas de color plata y empuñaduras cubiertas con un sencillo pero hermoso trenzado de hilos negros y blancos.

- Son un conjunto de sables _samuráis_ – explicó la mujer con voz suave mientras las contemplaba con nostalgia – Me las regalaron mis compañeros del club de _kendo_ de la universidad como regalo de despedida – hizo una pequeña pausa – Esta – señaló la más grande – es la _katana_, el sable principal, indispensable para cualquier _samurai_. Esta otra de tamaño medio se llama _wakizashi _o _shōtō_. Se utilizaba como complemento, o mejor dicho, como su sustituto en distancias cortas o para peleas que se desarrollaban en el interior de edificios donde el tamaño de la _katana_ pudiese ser incómodo. Juntas forman lo que se conoce como el _daishō_, "la grande y la pequeña". Había algunos, sin embargo, que preferían llevar algo más pequeño en su lugar, por lo general, para poder esconderlo entre sus ropas – continuó señalando el cuchillo – A veces incluso llevaban las tres cosas. Este cuchillo en concreto es un _hamadashi_, porque tiene la guarda pequeña. Esta clase de dagas se usa también para el _seppuku_, el ritual de suicidio. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

Wólfram asintió con la cabeza. Yuuri le había explicado en alguna ocasión en qué consistía aquella costumbre de los suicidios por honor.

- Son hermosas – cumplimentó a continuación.

Y era cierto.

- Son el trabajo artesanal de un importante maestro armero conocido de nuestro profesor. Les hizo un precio especial y las compraron entre muchos, o de lo contrario no habrían podido afrontar el gasto – aclaró ella entonces cogiendo el _shōtō_ y tendiéndoselo.

El chico lo cogió con reverencia, admirando sus formas. A continuación, lo desenfundó, revelando una hoja pulida, brillante y afilada y empezó a sopesarlo, examinándolo con el ojo conocedor y calibrándolo con la mano experta del soldado experimentado que era.

- Es un trabajo de primera calidad – reconoció fascinado.

- ¿De veras te parece? – preguntó ella juntado las manos entusiasmada.

- Claro – respondió con contundencia el interpelado.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta?

Él asintió mientras la devolvía a su funda. Se la fue a devolver, pero la mujer le detuvo.

- Es tuya – le dijo.

El rubio la miró perplejo.

- Te he dicho que tenía algo para ti, ¿no? – le recordó ella con una amplia sonrisa – Es mi regalo de bienvenida a la familia.

- Pero _hahaue_ – protestó el joven noble finalmente.

- Es _Mama_, Wolf-chan – le cortó ella.

Wólfram inspiró profundamente.

- _Mama_, no puedo aceptarlo – dijo a continuación volviendo a tendérsela.

El siempre expresivo rostro de su interlocutora pasó inmediatamente de la alegría a la tristeza. Incluso parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió - ¿No habías dicho que te gustaba?

- Y lo hace – concedió el noble _mazoku_ – Es un arma magnifica, pero precisamente por eso no puedo aceptarla. Es demasiado. Y además guarda un significado muy especial para usted. Es un regalo que le hicieron sus amigos. No puedo consentir que me entregue algo así.

- Menuda tontería, Wolf-chan – le replicó la mujer recuperando su buen ánimo – Es mía, así que si quiero reglártela, lo hago.

El chico fue rebatirla de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Escucha – le pidió poniéndose repentinamente seria.

Wólfram se detuvo de inmediato sorprendido. Nunca la había visto actuar así. Jennifer giró la cabeza para mirar las espadas que aún estaban en la caja y una mano por encima de la _katana_, acariciándola con suavidad, cierta nostalgia en su rostro.

- Como tú mismo has dicho, son armas magníficas – empezó a decir recogiendo las manos en su regazo – Demasiado como para estar guardadas en un maletín en el fondo de un armario – siguió meneando la cabeza – Llevo tiempo pensando en sacarlas de aquí, de buscarlas algún uso a la altura de su clase – hizo una pequeña pausa – Al principio hacía pensado en dárselas las tres a Nai-chan. Su tío ha entrado finalmente en razón y aunque su primo vaya a heredar el gimnasio y el título de Maestro de _Aikido_, ha admitido que ella es la mejor de los dos para el cargo de Maestro de _Kendo_. Así que pensé que serían un buen regalo de enhorabuena para cuando se haga oficial. Sin embargo, esta tarde, al oírte hablar de la espada de tu padre, de todo lo que representa para ti, he cambiado de opinión – se volvió para mirarle y, poniendo las manos sobre el _shōtō _que el chico aún sostenía, le explicó – Para ti, tu espada, al ser una herencia de tu padre, es tu vínculo con él, con sus recuerdos y con su familia. Te hace sentir que aún está contigo de alguna manera. Y yo llevaba un tiempo buscando algo que darte que crease ese mismo tipo de sentimientos en ti; que te hiciera sentirte parte de nuestra familia y que te sirviera de recuerdo nuestro a pesar de la distancia. No puedo entregarte la _katana_ porque tú ya tienes tu espada, y no busco sustituirla, pero si puedo darte el _shōtō_ para que lo unas a ella y formes un _daishō_ que se convierta en el símbolo de tu nexo con las dos familias a las que vas a pertenecer a partir del día de la boda. Un _daishō_ cargado con el cariño de todos tus padres que sea tu apoyo y ayuda en los momentos difíciles – suspiró – puede que no sea un regalo muy lindo, pero sé que para un soldado como tú, es probablemente una de las mejores cosas que pueda entregarte. Y por eso me importa un comino el origen de esta arma. Estoy segura de que mis amigos de la universidad me regalaron estos sables para que les diera el mejor uso que pudiera. Y no se me ocurre ningún uso mejor que regalártelo a ti como forma de darte la bienvenida a la familia.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa en la que ambos tomaron aire. Wólfram tratando de calmar la emoción que le había provocado tan cálido discurso. Miko preparándose para lanzar de nuevo la pregunta final.

- Entonces, ¿la aceptas?

Wólfram, educado en el formal mundo de la corte, en aquel momento tan significativo, no pudo hacer otra cosa para mostrar lo mucho que le habían conmovido sus palabras que agachar la cabeza como señal de respeto en una ligera reverencia que había aprendido de Yuuri y responder quedamente:

- Será un honor para mí hacerlo.

- ¡¡Hiah!! – exclamó ella al oírlo completamente emocionada, mientras lo atrapaba en uno de sus típicos abrazos.

A Wólfram le pilló un poco por sorpresa aquella reacción por parte de Jennifer después de lo solemne que había estado actuando durante los últimos minutos, sin embargo, pronto se recuperó y se unió al abrazo con uno de sus brazos, la mano del otro, sujetando fuertemente tan especial regalo.

- Bienvenido a la familia – le susurró ella entonces al oído apretándole con más fuerza.

Por una vez, a Wólfram no le importó que le asfixiaran.

--

Después de unos segundos así, Miko volvió a recuperar su acostumbrada hiperactividad y, cogiendo a Wólfram por los brazos se separó de golpe y le dijo:

- Tienes que prometerme que cuando volvamos a _Shin Makoku_ vas a hacer un hueco entre tus obligaciones y los preparativos de la boda para que practiquemos juntos. Quiero enseñarte los secretos del estilo de lucha japonés, sobre todo a desenvainar.

- ¿Desenvainar? – preguntó el chico sorprendido.

No podía imaginarse que pudiese haber más de una forma de sacar un arma de su funda.

- El _shōtō_ es una espada alternativa. En consecuencia se lleva en el mismo sitio que la principal, para que desenvaines una u otra según te sea más conveniente. Es cómodo cuando sólo quieres utilizar una, pero, si por cualquier motivo, quieres usar ambas a la vez, la cosa se complica. Se requiere de una depurada técnica para desenvainar simultáneamente las dos sin hacerse daño. Y tú no querrás herirte con tus propias armas, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – convino.

- Entonces, arreglado – sentenció su suegra alegremente volviéndose a cerrar el maletín.

Wólfram la observó curioso.

- ¿Qué va hacer ahora con las otras dos? – le preguntó - ¿Se las dará de todas formas a Naie?

Ella asintió levantándose.

- Uhum – dijo – aunque no las dos, sólo la _katana_. El _hamadashi_ había pensado regalárselo a Greta.

Wólfram, que en ese momento esta centrado en colocar su nueva arma en la cama para poder ayudarla con el maletín, se volvió sorprendido.

- ¿A Greta? – cuestionó.

La mujer asintió.

- Bueno, ella se casa también pronto, ¿no? Iba a buscar un detallito que darle, pero después de cómo han resultado las cosas… Creo que será una buena idea, una espada para la futura mujer de uno de mis hijos, otra para el marido del otro y el cuchillo para la mayor de mis nietos.

"¡Eh!¡Eh! No vayas tan deprisa. Es la única de tus nietos" la corrigió mentalmente el rubio a la vez que cogía el maletín para volver a subirlo al armario. "Al menos, por el momento. Y espero que durante un tiempo aún. Por mi parte y la de Yuuri, al menos". Mientras el chico se subía de nuevo al taburete para recolocarlo todo en su sitio, Jennifer siguió explicándole su idea.

- Sé que, al heredar el gobierno de Suratia de sus padres biológicos, no puede declararse vuestra hija más que dentro de las fronteras de _Shin Makoku_, y estoy segura que eso le hace sentirse un poco abandonada. Está en un país tan lejano al vuestro, completamente separada de todos aquellos que la han criado y la han visto crecer. Tiene que ser solitario – hizo una pequeña pausa – Coloca esa manta ahí delante – le indicó – Tener algo que pueda llevar siempre consigo – dijo retomando su conversación anterior – y que le recuerde a su familia, le hará sentirse más segura y protegida. Y el _hamadashi_ es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que pueda guardarlo entre sus ropas y llevarlo siempre encima.

"Soy yo el que se quedará más tranquilo sabiendo que tiene algo así con ella" pensó su interlocutor bajando del taburete "En Suratia tienen una estúpida norma de protocolo por la cual la Duquesa no puede llevar espada consigo. Con lo que siempre está a expensas de los otros para su protección". Jennifer procedió a cerrar el armario y colocar el taburete auxiliar en su sitio

- ¿Crees que le gustará? ¿O preferirá algo más femenino? – inquirió ella ahora con voz preocupada parándose a la mitad - ¿Cómo alguna joya o algo por el estilo? – propuso a continuación.

- Estoy seguro que le encantará, _Mama_ – la calmó Wólfram – De niña la instruí en las artes de la lucha, así que sabe apreciar el valor de un arma. Y al ser un presente que viene de ti y cargado con todo tu cariño, será algo tan precioso para ella como este _shōtō_ lo es para mí – añadió cogiendo de nuevo el sable de la cama.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Hiii! ¡Qué alegría! – dijo juntando las manos emocionada – Entonces está decidido que se lo regalaré a ella. Guárdame el secreto, ¿eh? – le pidió guiñándole un ojo – Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Claro, _Mama_.

--

Una vez en el dormitorio de Yuuri, Wólfram no paraba repasar una y otra vez en la cabeza lo ocurrido con Miko mientras observaba su regalo. No podía evitar preguntarse hasta que punto la mujer había sido consciente de lo que le estaba entregando cuando se lo había dado. "Ella ha hablado de que Greta se iba a sentir más segura teniendo el… como era… _hamadashi_, eso es, el _hamadashi_ consigo. Pero lo ha dicho como si lo que fuese a hacerle sentirse así fuese que era un regalo de su familia. Y en cierto modo sería así. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le daría confianza es saber que tiene algo con lo que defenderse si se ve en peligro. Al menos es lo que me tranquiliza a mí. Miko no puede ser ajena a ese hecho. Puede que sea una mujer muy optimista y a veces despistada, pero no es tonta. Y a menudo demuestra una planificación y previsión que no se podía uno imaginar con su comportamiento tan aparentemente alocado. Al fin y al cabo, se pasó toda la infancia de Yuuri inculcándole principios que ella consideraba que podían ayudarle a convertirse en un buen rey. Por eso, no puedo evitar preguntarme si sólo buscaba darnos un regalo que nos agrade, o ha elegido el entregarnos sus armas porque necesita saber que estamos protegidos". El noble _mazoku_ suspiró. Shibuya Miko era una madraza, una madre de esas a las que les gusta tener a todos a su alrededor y que no se detendría ante nada por cuidar de sus niños (aunque le guste torturarlos luego poniéndoles vestidos). Por muy desconocedora que fuera de los peligros reales que representaba _Shin Makoku_, a una mujer como ella no debía resultarle fácil aceptar una pequeña parte de su familia viviera tan lejos de ella. "¿Cuánto esconde en realidad tu sonrisa, _Hahaue__? _¿Cuánta preocupación por nosotros camuflas tras ella?" se cuestionó el chico tocando el_ shōtō_ que ella le había regalado, como si el inanimado objeto pudiese darle la respuesta.

--

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Un poco de celoso Gwendall, un poco de alocada Jennifer, un poco de malicioso Yozak, un poco de torpeza de Yuuri y un poco de ternura. Espero que el cóctel haya sido de vuestro agrado. Siento el salto temporal que os deja sin saber quien ha ganado la batalla sobre el vestido de bodas, pero tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo para saberlo, jeje.

Sobre la reflexión final de Wólfram. Fue una cosa que yo misma medite durante estas vacaciones con mis abuelos. Mi abuela no tiene el carácter chispeante y alocado de Miko, pero su comportamiento como madre es muy parecido, y el compararlas me hizo darme cuenta de que Miko no podía ser tan despreocupada como la intentaban hacer parecer. No sé que os parecerá a vosotros.

Cambiando de tercio, sobre el vocabulario... Lo de las espadas no lo explico, que ya viene suficiente en el propio texto. Otras cosas que podáis desconocer:

**seppuku:** Suicidio ritual que efectuaban los hombres (sobre todo los _samuráis_) cuando habían incurrido en alguna falta de honor. Se usa un cuchillo para ello y consiste en cortarse el vientre. Si lo hacían las mujeres no se llamaba igual, y además, lo que se cortaban era el cuello. _Seppuku_ es el nombre común, pero en occidente conocemos más el término _harakiri_ que es el vulgar o despectivo.

Y creo que no hay nada más que no haya dicho ya antes en algún otro capitulo.

**En el próximo update:** Capitulo 6 - Lady Chèrie. Pasamos de una madre a otra y con ella completamos el ciclo sobre los padres de los novios. Veremos como acaba la disputa sobre las ropas de la boda y descubriremos un pequeño secreto sobre Wólfram. Espero que os guste!

Y ahora, ya sí que me despido, aunque no sin antes pediros.... PORFI... ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

Salut!


	7. Capitulo 6: Chèrie

¡Hola!

Por fin estoy de vuelta! Siento el retraso, últimamente parecía que mi musa estaba un poco distraída, sin ser capaz de centrarse en una sola historia y así que no lograba escribir más de un párrafo seguido. Pero esta tarde me he hartado de su vagería y la he arrastrado conmigo a sentarse al ordenador y he logrado que acabaramos!!! Ahora, los previos del capitulo.

Lo primero de todo, gracias por las reviews, como digo siempre, me animan mucho. Contesto la que es de alguien no registrado:

**Joyse: **Me alegro de que mis historias te estén gustando y muchísimas gracias por tus valoraciones. Y sobre lo de Shibuya-Mama creo que tienes razón, ella trata de ser alegre para que todo el mundo esté alegre.

Por otra parte, cronología. Últimamente la cosa se está liando un poco, así que para que no os perdáis una ayudita:

Visita de los Shibuya a Waltorana y firma del acuerdo matrimonial (caps 3 y 4): 17-19 de abril 4029  
Discusión con Shouri (cap 1 y 2): 20 de abril 2009  
Miko llega a Shin Makoku (cap 5): 22 de abril 4029  
Regalo de Miko a Wólfram (cap 5): 4 de mayo 2009  
Fecha de la carta (prólogo): 5 junio 4029  
Fecha de la boda (prólogo): 27 de junio 4029

Los huecos quedarán rellenados después de este capitulo y el 8, con lo que la cronología quedará completa.

Además de eso, una introducción que más adelante cobrará sentido:

_¿Habéis observado alguna vez el centro de una fogata? En la parte más central, en el corazón de un fuego, los troncos ardientes están tan calientes que se ven blancos, de un color blanco brillante con reflejos anaranjados, amarillos o dorados. Es a ese color al que me refiero cuando hable de un blanco incandescente._

**Capitulo 6: Chèrie**

**Lunes, 18 de mayo del 2009. Por la mañana.**

Chèrie estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto? ¡A ella! Y lo que era peor. ¡Ella se lo había tragado como una principiante! Sintió que la ira la carcomía sólo de volver a pensarlo, mientras que fruncía inconscientemente el ceño en un gesto extremadamente parecido al que acostumbraba a hacer su hijo Gwendall cuando estaba molesto. Aquello no iba a quedar así. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Ese malcriado iba a oírla! Aceleró el paso mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras de la casa de los Shibuya en dirección al dormitorio principal.

Los sucesos que habían provocado semejante enfado en la ex-reina habían comenzado un par de semanas atrás, cuando, tras una peculiar sesión de modelos, la madre de Su Majestad se había obsesionado en la idea de que Wólfram debía ponerse un vestido en la boda. Lady Chèrie había llegado al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre justo al día siguiente, dispuesta a tomar las riendas de las preparaciones de la **tan **esperada unión de su hijo menor, para encontrarse (lo primero de todo) a dicho hijo enzarzado en una encarnizada batalla con su futura suegra para evitar verse ataviado como una fémina. La noble _mazoku_ había tomado partido de manera inmediata. A favor de Jennifer, por supuesto. Coincidía completamente con la alegre mujer en que su pequeñín iba a estar adorable con un vestido. ¡Wólfram se parecía tanto a ella a su edad! Y, ¿qué era lo fundamental para los novios en una boda? Estar deslumbrantes, ¿no? La antigua _Maou_ no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que Wolfie iba a lucir mucho más hermoso con un vestido que con un simple uniforme. Bueno, había ciertos uniformes que... pero, aún así. Wólfram llevaba todos los días uniforme, la gente estaba acostumbrada a verle con él. Con un vestido resultaría mucho más impactante. Y como su madre (y amante de la belleza), ella tenía la responsabilidad de aconsejarle lo mejor.

Sin embargo el chico se mostraba realmente reacio a la idea. ¡Ni que fuera una extravagancia! No era raro que en matrimonios entre dos hombres uno se pusiese un vestido. Igual que en los matrimonios entre dos mujeres a menudo una se ponía traje. Pero él no atendía a razones. Seguía empeñado en que, como soldado, debía ir con uniforme. ¡Cómo si el ser soldado fuese la única cosa que le distinguiese! ¿Acaso no era también miembro de una de las Diez Familias? ¿Acaso no era el hijo de la anterior _Maou_? ¿Por qué su pertenencia al cuerpo militar era la única cosa de la que parecía sentirse orgulloso? (A parte de su paternidad, claro). Bueno, en el fondo Lady Chèrie conocía la respuesta. Y es que su carrera militar era lo único que no le había sido entregado por nacimiento. Lo único en lo que había progresado por su propio esfuerzo. Pero eso no era relevante en ese caso. Un matrimonio no era una operación militar. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se trataba de una Boda de Estado, pero aún así seguía siendo una boda, no una ceremonia castrense. Wólfram tenía que pensar un poco más como un novio impaciente que como un soldado. Pero, desgraciadamente, así de estirado le había salido el chico. Aunque claro, ya estaba ella para remediarlo. Con ayuda de Jennifer, por supuesto. Esa mujer y su alegre y cariñoso carácter eran el mayor antídoto contra los excesivos formalismos. De hecho, fue la japonesa quien, una semana después de haber empezado la disputa, encontró la manera de acabarla.

Valiéndose de la inestimable ayuda de Anissina, que amenazó a Wólfram con convertirlo en su próximo conejillo de indias si no colaboraba, ambas madres había logrado arrastrar al muchacho a un pase de modelos para ver posibles vestidos. El rubio se había estado toda la tarde con mala cara, refunfuñando y rechazando todos los trajes que le enseñaban.

- ¿Y qué te parece este, Wolf-chan? - le preguntó Miko enseñándole un deslumbrante vestido rosa con cintas y pequeños capullos de flores.

El interpelado frunció el ceño.

- Para ponerlo en una pira - contestó.

- ¡Wolfie! - le increpó su madre - No seas tan desagradable. Es un vestido precioso.

- Es un repollo - contradijo él.

- ¡Eso dices de todos! - volvió a reprocharle la _mazoku_.

- Porque lo son. Sácame alguno que no parezca un muestrario de una mercería y no lo diré.

- ¡Pues no hay otros, así que, o eliges uno o lo hacemos nosotras por ti! - le amenazó entonces la ex-reina.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Os he dicho mil veces que no me voy a poner un vestido! - replicó el chico enfurecido.

- VAS A PONERTE UN VESTIDO, WÓLFRAM VON BIELFELD - le ordenó su madre con mirada asesina y voz contundente.

Pero el joven no se acobardó.

- NO PIENSO IR A MI BODA VESTIDO CON SEMEJANTE RIDICULEZ - contestó con igual firmeza - ¡ESOS TRAJES SON EL COLMO DE LA CURSILERÍA!

Ambos rubios se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, sumidos en una batalla de voluntades.

- Entonces, Wolf-chan, si encontramos un vestido que vaya más con tu estilo, ¿aceptarías ponértelo? - intervino la asiática con tono inocente haciendo a ambos recordar que no estaban solos.

Madre e hijo se apartaron. Lady Chèrie redujo su cara de enfado a una mueca enfurruñada y Wólfram la cambió por otra de condescendencia.

- No creo que eso sea posible, _Mama_ - se excusó con suavidad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que es posible! - le contradijo la mujer alegremente - Uno no debe darse nunca por rendido, Wolf-chan - añadió moviendo su dedo como si lo estuviese regañando - Y yo he encontrado la solución perfecta: un _kimono_ – completó con una enorme sonrisa complacida.

Lady Chèrie no entendió la palabra, pero por la palidez de la cara de su hijo, supo que le iba a gustar su significado.

- ¿Qué es un _kimono_, Jennifer? - interrogó curiosa.

Ambas habían acordado desde un principio llamarse por los nombres de pila.

- Es como se llaman las ropas tradicionales de mi país, Chèrie. Y a Wolf-chan le gustan mucho, ¿verdad que sí, cielo? - preguntó volviéndose hacía él.

El chico fue incapaz de responder. Aunque tampoco era que a Miko le importase mucho.

- Me lo dijo hace un par de años - siguió explicando ella misma con tono alegre - Después de que Yuu-chan lo llevase por primera vez a un Festival de Verano. ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas? - cuestionó haciendo memoria - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Qué eran muy elegantes. Hermosos pero sencillos a la vez, ¿no fue eso? - dijo ahora con tono satisfecho.

- ¿Es así Wolfie? - preguntó ahora la rubia.

Su cara lucía la enorme sonrisa de diversión que le producía haber encontrado un punto débil en las defensas de su hijo, pero sus ojos brillaban amenazantes, retándole a negar los hechos. Aunque sabía que no lo haría. Wólfram era una persona muy honesta. Diría la verdad aunque aquello le metiese en un lío.

- Es cierto - contestó derrotado.

- Entonces, ¡ya está decidido! - exclamó la antigua _Maou_ dando una palmada - Llevarás un _kimono_ para la boda.

El joven noble puso cara de terror.

- ¡NI HABLAR! - replicó con rapidez.

- No te puedes echar atrás, Wólfram - canturreó su madre - dijiste que aceptarías un vestido si te gustaba.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! - se defendió él - ¡Sólo dije que no creía posible que encontraseis un vestido que me pareciera bien!

Y era cierto, Chèrie sabía que era cierto, pero no pensaba ceder, porque ahora a su hijo se le habían acabado las excusas.

- ¡Oh! Esto es maravilloso – comentó Miko feliz, dando por hecho que ya era una decisión tomada – Además, eso también nos resuelve el asunto de la ropa de Yuu-chan – añadió centrando su atención en Chèrie e ignorando al pobre chico – El _kimono_ que acostumbran a usar los hombres en las bodas es gris y negro y de negro es como tiene que ir el _Maou_, ¿no querida? – la explicó.

- ¿En serio? – contestó la otra emocionada – ¡Oh! ¡Esto es realmente cosa del destino, Jenny! Y cuéntame, como son exactamente esos _kimonos_ vuestros.

- Pues verás Chèrie…

- ¡Qué he dicho que no me voy a poner vestido! – protestó airado el chico detrás de ellas.

Dos días después de aquello el trío se encontraba ya en la Tierra, discutiendo con la modista los detalles del _kimono_ para encargarlo.

--

Fue durante aquel primer viaje a la tierra, cuando Chèrie empezó a darse cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba en aquella situación. Y es que Wólfram tenía demasiado claro como quería que fuese el traje. No era algo muy evidente, era cierto, pero una madre es una madre y los pequeños detalles no se le pasaron desapercibidos. Era como si... como si ya lo hubiese pensado todo de antemano. Y aquello no era posible, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo habían sido Jennifer la que había tenido la idea tan sólo un par de días atrás. Sin embargo, la sensación no desparecía. Los ojos del chico brillaban con una ilusión cuando hablaba del traje que no cuadraba con el gesto hosco y la actitud de "pobre víctima arrastrada a una tortura" que les mostraba todo el rato. Algo completamente incomprensible para su madre. Porque Wólfram odiaba los vestidos. Odiaba cualquier vestimenta que resaltara el aspecto delicado de su constitución y que confirmara su indudable parecido con su madre. En otras palabras: odiaba cualquier vestimenta que aumentase su efecto imán sobre los hombres. Lo cual implicaba que juntar un vestido y un acto público era un escenario que ocupaba un puesto muy alto en su lista de peores situaciones posibles. Y la boda era un acto público, MUY público, así que no podía concebir la mera idea de que Wólfram realmente quisiese llevar puesto ese _kimono_ durante la ceremonia, ni siquiera aun considerando el escaso parecido que la vestimenta tenía con los vestidos de _Shin Makoku_. El único motivo por el que se le podía ocurrir que su hijo quisiera vestirse así, era porque quisiese complacer a Yuuri, pero el rey se había mostrado completamente indiferente al respecto. O más bien, aliviado, mientras no tratasen de ponerle un vestido a él… Así que todo aquello la desconcertaba de sobremanera. Hasta aquel momento.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían hecho el encargo. La modista les había dicho que ese era el tiempo que iba a necesitar hasta tener listo el _kimono_ para poder hacer la primera prueba, así que se habían vuelto a _Shin Makoku_ a seguir solventando otros asuntos concernientes a la ceremonia y habían regresado a la Tierra en la fecha convenida. La mujer y su hija habían llegado hacía un rato, y se habían encerrado con ambas madres y Wólfram en el dormitorio de los Shibuya, para evitar las miradas indiscretas del joven rey, al que esta vez no habían logrado echar de la casa. Mientras la modista desempaquetaba el traje, Jennifer se había ofrecido ir a por unas bebidas, pero Chèrie se había negado y había ido en su lugar. La japonesa sabía cómo poner un _kimono_, ella no. En el cuarto, la noble _mazoku_ no sería de ninguna ayuda. Pero poner una bandeja con bebidas era fácil. Sobre todo si tienes a un futuro yerno tirado delante de la cosa esa que llaman tele en el salón para encargarle que lo haga mientras tú miras tranquilamente por la ventana. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando la luz se hizo en su cerebro. La ventana de la cocina daba al jardín interior de la casa. Un jardín pequeño que no tenía más que unas cuerdas para colgar la ropa y, durante la época cálida, una piscina de colorines dispuesta para servir de punto de llegada para el _Maou_. Chèrie estaba mirando sin ver, simplemente dejando vagar su vista mientras reflexionaba otra vez sobre las contradicciones del comportamiento de su hijo, cuando algo llamó su atención en el jardín. Un camisón rosa que estaba colgado entre la ropa. Se quedó paralizada, examinándolo durante un par de segundos, cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar en su mente. Porque repentinamente recordó que había un motivo. Una razón por la que Wólfram no sólo aceptaría ponerse ese traje, sino que además desearía hacerlo. Y además, desearía ponerse ese en concreto y sólo ese. Ningún otro. Y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Y no le importaría engañar. Ni manipularlas como, ahora se daba cuenta, lo había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, para conseguir salirse con la suya. La mujer lo vio con claridad cristalina. El cómo se había negado desde un principio a llevar cualquier vestimenta femenina, para forzarlas a sugerir el _kimono_ y fingir darse por vencido, dejándolas así creer que ellas habían ganado la disputa. El cómo seguía llorando y protestando porque le habían forzado a aceptar esa ropa para convencerlas de que le dejasen elegir los detalles, las cosas como el color y los complementos. Incluso la falta de opinión del _Maou_ tenía ahora sentido. Chèrie vio rojo. Rojo de la ira. Rojo del enfado de saberse engañada por su hijo. De saberse vilmente manipulada. Dejando atrás a un sorprendido Yuuri con la bandeja en las manos, la mujer salió disparada hacía el dormitorio, completamente dispuesta a abroncar a Wólfram, una terrible aura asesina emergiendo de ella. Llegó al cuarto, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y gritó:

- ¡Wólfram!

El chico estaba de espaldas a la puerta, subido en un taburete para que la modista pudiera examinar bien el largo de sus ropas, pero no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que estaba en un lío. Reconocía ese tono y sabía que le habían pillado. Sin embargo, también sabía que en aquel momento tenía una buena oportunidad para escaparse. Lanzó una mirada de reojo al espejo de la pared. Pudo ver la cara de estupefacción de su madre. La estudió muy cuidadosamente, fijándose con atención en sus reacciones ante su vestimenta para acompasar adecuadamente sus acciones y conseguir el efecto deseado. Primero le dejó que admirara el _uchikake_ que cubría el _kimono_. Al contrario que con el _kimono_, que habían elegido un modelo tradicional, liso y blanco, el _uchikake _estaba hecho por encargo en base a un dibujo pintado por el propio Wólfram. El muchacho había tenido bastante miedo sobre como iba a quedar el resultado, sobre si conseguirían plasmar adecuadamente su idea sobre la tela, pero la verdad era que habían hecho un trabajo perfecto. Habían escogido una seda de un color índigo que contrastaba con el tono claro de los bordados, realzándolos. Dichos bordados eran una sucesión de hebras, líneas y pequeñas formas como pétalos de un color blanco incandescente que vistos por separado creaban el efecto de una tormenta de nieve, pero en conjunto delineaban la figura de una bestia ardiente como la que acostumbraba a invocar el _mazoku_ con su magia. Cuando consideró que su madre había observado era suficiente, empezó a girarse ligeramente, dejando a la vez que la prenda se deslizase y revelara el _kimono_, de un blanco inmaculado, permitiéndola ver el efecto que creaba esa prenda en su figura, que resaltaba su esbeltez pero no acusaba la ausencia de pechos haciéndole resultar ridículo, como solía pasar con los vestidos normales. Puso especial atención en girar la cabeza muy lentamente, para que pudiera percatarse del tan aclamado sensual efecto del cuello desnudo que se achacaba a los _kimonos_ y cuando ya la consideró en su punto adecuado, la encaró finalmente. Aunque ahora no podía verse a sí mismo en el espejo, seguía teniendo una imagen mental bastante buena del cuadro que ofrecía, el _uchikake_ semi-caído por debajo de su cintura, arrastrándose largo hasta el suelo, con su intenso colorido y hermosos bordados, dándole una imagen de distinción, el blanco _kimono_ aportando un toque de inocencia y sencillez, el pelo alborotado por los esfuerzos de vestirse y la roja flor que la hija de la modista había puesto en su oreja, añadiendo una pizca de salvajismo, a la vez que resaltaba el rubor de sus mejillas y el color de sus labios. Ya sólo le quedaba abrir bien sus enormes ojos verdes y poner ojitos tiernos para decir:

- ¿Sí _hahaue_? – con su mejor tono cándido.

Lady Chèrie no contestó. Una parte de ella, seguía gritando que tenía que estar enfadada, que tenía que regañar al muchacho, pero su voz no le llegaba, acallada por la impresión de la visión frente a ella. Un par de segundos después su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó. Juntó ambas manos y, con la felicidad pintada en el rostro, empezó a gritar de emoción. Wólfram respiró tranquilo: había sido perdonado. Algunas veces, reflexionó, no era tan mala la obsesión de su madre por las cosas lindas.

**Mismo día. Última hora de la noche.**

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Chèrie volvió aquella noche. La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras, con la excepción de un leve resplandor que se escapaba por debajo de la puerta del salón. La mujer se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada, como era costumbre en aquellas tierras, y se puso unas confortables zapatillas rosas adornadas con un osito que Miko le había prestado. Luego, se dirigió al salón. Esa luz probablemente significaba que Konrart se había quedado despierto esperándola. Giró el picaporte con suavidad y el ligero murmullo del aparato ese al que llamaban tele funcionando bajito se escapó por las rendijas. Abrió la puerta lo justo y necesario para deslizarse a su interior y cerró con cuidado tras de sí. Oyó como el ruido de la tele desaparecía a la vez que su hijo se giraba a mirarla. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó él.

- Bien – contestó la rubia acercándose para apoyarse en el brazo del sillón dónde el soldado estaba sentado – El teatro japonés es realmente curioso. Y Bob un auténtico caballero.

Konrart sonrió otra vez asintiendo. Ella se recostó un poco más. Suspiró.

- Le he invitado a venirse conmigo de crucero – dijo entonces.

El hombre la miró enarcando las cejas con sorpresa.

- En dos semanas su retiro será completamente oficial – empezó a contar ella – Hemos estado hablando de sus planes para después, y me ha comentado que le interesaba aprovechar la nueva libertad para, entre otras cosas, viajar por nuestro mundo y conocerlo, así que le he sugerido que se quede allí después de la boda y me acompañe en mis viajes. Aún nos quedan un par de detalles que concretar, pero está bastante interesado en la idea.

La noble se irguió ligeramente para mirar a su acompañante, tratando de adivinar su opinión al respecto.

- ¿Te disgusta? – le preguntó viendo su gesto serio.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo me sorprende – se explicó – Normalmente te dejas a los hombres en puerto, para no atarte demasiado. Llevando a uno contigo… ¿estás intentando empezar una relación seria?

Chèrie escrutó a su hijo con la mirada.

- ¿Tan malo sería? – preguntó finalmente.

El hombre volvió a negar.

- No. Simplemente, es un cambio en tus planteamientos – hizo una pausa, como reordenando sus pensamientos – Es como si quisieras sentar la cabeza.

La rubia _mazoku_ se recostó de nuevo y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el techo.

- No sé si quiero, hijo – comentó con un suspiro – Pero sí que pronto me tocará hacerlo. Tú hermano se casa. Y sé que quiere tener hijos. Tal vez no vaya a ocurrir pronto. Pero ocurrirá. Y esta vez no voy a poder escaquearme de que me llamen abuela.

El soldado sonrió meneando la cabeza. Así que su madre estaba teniendo una crisis de edad.

- Pero eso no significa que te tengas que comportar como una, _hahaue_, sigues siendo una mujer joven y bella.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió agradecida.

- Lo sé, cielo y gracias, pero eso no seguirá siendo así eternamente.

- Pero puedes seguir disfrutando hasta entonces – le indicó su interlocutor.

- ¿Y entonces qué?

- Aún nos tendrás a nosotros.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero teneros a vosotros, Konrart. Me gustaría que Gwendall y tú siguierais el ejemplo de vuestro hermano e intentarais encontrar a alguien. Parece mentira que sea el más pequeño de los tres el que antes haya formado una familia – se lamentó.

Konrart apartó la mirada.

- Él siempre ha sido el que tenía mayor capacidad de amar – dijo en voz baja.

- Sí, pero no el único – le reprochó su madre tensándose.

- _Hahaue_, no quiero hablar ahora de eso – suplicó el hombre.

Chèrie se echó hacia delante y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que apretaba los puños, un gesto de dolor dibujándose en su rostro.

- ¿Tan mala madre he sido?

El otro fue a contradecirla, pero la mujer levantó una mano deteniéndole a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

- No te apresures a negarlo, Konrart, me remito a los hechos. Gwendall rechaza cualquier acercamiento amoroso a causa de un terror irracional hacía la idea, tú te encierras en ti mismo y sólo mantienes relaciones a medias y Wólfram...

- Wólfram está bien – la interrumpió el soldado.

- Wólfram está bien... ahora – recalcó su interlocutora – pero ha pasado ocho años horrorosos. Y todo por mi culpa.

- ¿Tú culpa? ¿Cómo vas a tener tú la culpa?

- Yo le dije que él encontraría a alguien muy especial a quien amar y que debía aferrarse a él y cuidarlo bien, porque no habría otra persona igual en su vida. Ha sido por mi consejo que se ha pasado estos ocho años aguantando junto a Su Majestad, sufriendo por su amor no correspondido.

- Y ahora es la persona más feliz que conozco, _hahaue_, estoy seguro que no cambiaría estos ocho años por nada en el mundo.

- No debería haber sido así – dijo ella apretando fuertemente los puños – seguro que podía haber conocido a alguna otra buena persona si se hubiese decidido a mirar un poco más por sí mismo. Hay mucha gente por ahí.

- No crees que es un poco tarde para eso – la reprochó su hijo empezando a cansarse de la actitud de la ex-reina.

- Se lo dije. Me he pasado los últimos cuatro años diciéndoselo, pero no quería escucharme. Decía que no comprendía porque me desdecía a mí misma y que no pensaba rendirse.

- Porque tú tenías razón. Porque él es una persona demasiado leal como para llegar a amar a dos personas distintas con la misma intensidad. Y lo sabes. Yo no creo que le perjudicases con tu consejo, _hahaue_, porque sus sentimientos por Su Majestad no hubiesen desaparecido de no habérselo dicho. Lo único que habría cambiado habría sido su forma de enfrentarse a ellos. Probablemente, en lugar de aguantar se habría terminado marchando. Y nunca hubiera llegado a ser igual de feliz, porque incluso si encontraba a alguien nuevo, siempre seguiría arrastrando con él ese amor no correspondido.

Chèrie apartó la cara molesta por las palabras de su hijo. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero saberlo no borraba su sentimiento de culpa. Su hijo lo había estado pasando mal, y ella había sido incapaz de ayudarlo. No iba a decírselo a Konrart, ya que él había tenido que ver en lo sucedido y ya le había regañado suficiente por ello, pero se culpaba de no haberse dado cuenta del engaño en que Günter había sumido a Su Majestad, alargando así la tortura de su hijo. Si hubiese pasado más tiempo en el Castillo, se habría dado cuenta. O si sus hijos hablasen más con ella. Pero, ninguno de los tres la tenía mucho en cuenta. Sobre todo para estos temas. Y eso significaba que había fracasado como madre. Dijera Konrart lo que dijera. El soldado pareció leer los pensamientos de la mujer.

- Realmente no creo que debas culparte, _hahaue_, hemos tenido una infancia difícil que nos ha marcado a los tres, pero no ha sido por su causa. Nosotros éramos las piezas de la gran partida de ajedrez que _Shinou_ y el Gran Sabio jugaban para derrotar a _Shoushu_. Tú lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste en esas circunstancias.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con tristeza. Hacía tiempo que la rubia había usado esa excusa para calmar su conciencia, y ya había dejado de funcionar. Puede que no se la pudiese culpar de lo ocurrido antes, pero desde que _Shinou_ había dejado de manejar sus vidas, ya no tenía justificación alguna. Y ya había pasado siete años de aquello. Pero no iba a insistir más en el tema. Que tu propio hijo tenga que consolarte por tus malogros como madre era el colmo de fracaso. Además, ya había decidido hace tiempo que cargar ella sola con sus culpas iba a ser su penitencia. Así pues, volvió a sonreír, aunque fuera levemente y apoyó la mano sobre la de Konrart.

- Gracias hijo – le dijo, fingiendo que ya estaba bien.

El hombre se lo creyó sin dudar. Al fin y al cabo, Chèrie llevaba años engañando a todos ocultando sus penas tras su imagen de mujer alegre y despreocupada, permitiéndoles ver su dolor sólo cuando consideraba que era conveniente. Era ese el motivo por el que nunca se había sentido capaz de regañar a Wólfram por refugiarse tras sus enfados. Aunque ambos tenían motivaciones diferentes al hacerlo, le hubiese resultado hipócrita reprochar a su hijo su comportamiento cuando ella no era muy distinta. Soltó un suspiro.

- Bueno, hijo, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ya a la cama. Es tarde.

- Que descanses, _hahaue_ – contestó el soldado de pelo castaño.

- Tú también – le correspondió ella dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando Chèrie ya estaba apunto de salir, Konrart volvió a llamarla.

- _Hahaue_.

- ¿Sí, Konrart? – preguntó ella girando la cabeza a mirarle, la mano ya en el picaporte.

- Si te sientes a gusto con Bob, realmente me parece bien que le invites – dijo él con gesto serio – No mentía cuando decía que sólo estaba sorprendido. Aunque – se rió ligeramente – supongo que en el fondo era de esperar; todos nos hemos visto influenciados por el aura de felicidad que desprenden Su Majestad y Wólfram. Y a todos nos ha entrado una envidia sana que nos hace desear encontrar a alguien que nos reporte tanta alegría. ¿Sabes que según Yozak en el último mes han aumentado por tres los cotilleos sobre romances en el Castillo y que en el pueblo las floristerías y las tiendas de joyas y bombones han duplicado sus ventas? Creo que hasta Gwendall está empezando a verse afectado.

La ex-_Maou_, sonrió meneando la cabeza.

- Supongo que hay parte de razón en lo que dices, Konrart, pero no es esa la principal causa de ese comportamiento.

Él la miró sorprendido.

- Yozak y tú no podéis comprenderlo porque sois medio _mazokus_, hijo, pero esto es algo más sutil y profundo a la vez. Todos los _mazokus_ estamos relacionados con nuestro elemento mediante nuestro convenio con él, y todos los elementos están vinculados con el _Maou_ a través del Pacto de Sangre (_ya sabéis, ese que hizo Shinou y dio lugar al nombre del castillo_). Es una manera de que nuestro rey siempre sepa como está su pueblo, pero a su vez, también todos nosotros nos vemos afectados por el estado de ánimo del _Maou_. Y si él se encuentra en medio de una burbuja de amor... – encogió los hombros volviendo a sonreír.

- Entiendo – dijo el otro asintiendo.

- En cuanto a lo de Bob, no es que realmente busque sentar la cabeza – explicó ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en gesto de disconformidad – sólo que... – suspiró – la inmensa mayoría de los hombres que conozco durante mis viajes son humanos, Konrart. Puede que sean hombres inteligentes e interesantes, pero hasta el más mayor de ellos tiene la mitad de edad que Wólfram. A veces me siento descolgada con ellos, por su trayectoria vital y por sus planes de futuro. Pero, Bob, bueno, él es _mazoku_ y además otro ex-_Maou_ cuyo único plan de futuro es vivir la vida. Digamos que me he sentido identificada. Creo que sería bueno contarlo entre mis amigos. Qué se convierta en algo estable... bueno, eso dependerá de lo bueno que sea en la cama – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa y guiñándole un ojo.

Su hijo se limitó a echar la vista al cielo y menear la cabeza mientras se dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro como toda respuesta. Su madre era incorregible. La mujer abrió la puerta y se fue a marchar, pero se detuvo antes un segundo.

- Y Konrart.

-¿Sí _hahaue_?

- Ni se te ocurra comentar con tu hermano Gwendall lo que acabamos hablar sobre Su Majestad. Para mí percibir estas sensaciones es especialmente fácil porque yo también he sido _Maou_, pero todo _mazoku_ de gran poder puede llegar a averiguar muchas cosas sobre el estado de ánimo del rey mediante este vínculo, y Su Majestad está transmitiendo algo más que felicidad, ¿comprendes? – le dijo enarcando las cejas.

- Perfectamente – contestó su hijo.

Como para no hacerlo. Llevaba más de un mes luchando a brazo partido para mantener las bocas de las doncellas cerradas y que no publicasen a los cuatro vientos el número de veces a la semana que cambiaban las sábanas de la habitación del rey.

--

Chèrie subió las escaleras con pasos lentos, aún meditando sobre lo hablado con Konrart. Una vez arriba, se dirigió al cuarto de Shouri, que le habían acondicionado para que usase mientras estuviese allí, pero al pasar por delante del cuarto de Su Majestad no pudo evitar detenerse y abrir la puerta para echar un vistazo. Se sonrió ante la vista. La cama no era pequeña para estar destinada al uso de una sola persona, pero allí estaban metidas dos, y además, una de ellas, con unos hábitos de sueño terribles. Conclusión, que ambos muchachos estaban hechos un revoltijo, con la sábana a medio caer, y los pies y brazos de uno y otro colocados en lugares peculiares de la anatomía de su acompañante. Resultaban adorables.

La mujer se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y derivó sus pensamientos de la conversación con su hijo mediano a lo ocurrido aquella mañana con el menor. Sabía que el chico había vuelto a jugar con ella para lograr evitarse la regañina, pero no estaba enfadada. Realmente, le había dolido el descubrir cómo el joven la había manipulado, pero más por darse cuenta de su propia estupidez que por la actitud de Wólfram. Sabía que no podía culparle, los Pálpitos no eran algo que él pudiese controlar.

Los Pálpitos eran un don que el menor de sus hijos había heredado de su familia, los Von Spitzweg. Eran algo que se presentaba raramente y que provenía de una de sus antepasados, que había sido un Oráculo. Ninguno de sus descendientes había heredado su capacidad al completo, pero algunos tenían la facultad de tener pequeñas visiones del futuro. Bueno, visiones era una mala definición. Sencillamente, se empeñaban en hacer algo o tener algo de manera absurda y obsesiva, y algún tiempo después, ese objeto se revelaba como de vital importancia en su vida. Wólfram había sufrido varios de esos Pálpitos ya. El primero fue a los quince años (_unos 5 humanos_), cuando repentinamente se empeñó en llevarse a un viaje uno de los animales tejidos por su hermano al que nunca había hecho caso, en lugar de su favorito. Dos días después se perdió en el bosque y fue encontrado debido a que un soldado vio de refilón el muñeco entre unos arbustos. Aquel animal era rosa brillante. El que solía llevar de un neutro color gris.

El siguiente fue unos doce años después, cuando de golpe y porrazo decidió que quería un camisón rosa como el de su madre. Este capricho le fue concedido deprisa por una muy emocionada Chèrie, encantada de ver a su hijo tan lindo. Ya le había servido de ayuda en dos ocasiones. La primera sólo un año después de que empezase a usarlo, cuando intentaron secuestrarlo y no se lo llevaron porque se creyeron que se habían equivocado de cuarto al confundirlo con una niña. La segunda fue poco después del fin de la guerra de hacía veinte años, cuando unos ladrones se infiltraron en el Castillo intentando asaltar el Cuarto de los Tesoros. Los hombres fueron sorprendidos y uno de ellos se coló en el cuarto del chico, que se encontraba en cama sufriendo un terrible catarro. Encontraron al ladrón diez minutos después aún allí, encargándose de atender los caprichos del joven, que le había cautivado con su aspecto.

Después de eso vinieron su yegua, una pequeña fiera salvaje a la que nadie quería por su mal carácter y que le llevaba sirviendo fielmente todos aquellos años y su pasión por la pintura, que le hizo tener una bronca terrible y romper su "noviazgo" con una joven burguesa con la quería fugarse de casa de su tío Waltorana (estaba en plena crisis de adolescencia y no paraba de discutir con él) a tan dos días de su escapada (esta historia era algo que sólo ella y Klaus, el valet de Wólfram, conocían, ya que el muchacho se avergonzaba terriblemente de ella). Chèrie suponía que probablemente había habido otros, pero estos habían sido los más importantes por el momento. A veces se había cuestionado si su encaprichamiento con Yuuri no sería un Pálpito también, pero no había tenido modo alguno de comprobarlo. En cierta manera, esos Pálpitos se parecían mucho a un enamoramiento a primera vista.

Pero no era esa la cuestión que realmente le preocupaba. Los Pálpitos se producían para proteger. Siempre que Wólfram se encaprichaba con algo, ese algo luego terminaba salvándole la vida. Y si ese _kimono_ era un Pálpito como ella creía, significaba que algo malo se aproximaba. Y considerando la finalidad del traje, lo más probable era que ocurriese el día de su boda.

No tenía motivos para tener miedo por la seguridad de su hijo, al fin y al cabo, hasta ahora los Pálpitos no le habían fallado y había salido siempre indemne de los peligros a los que esos objetos estaban destinados a protegerle. Sin embargo una madre una madre, y no podía evitar estar intranquila. Además, aunque saliese ileso, si realmente algo pasaba el día de su boda, aquello podía arruinar la ceremonia, y eso sería horrible. Frunció el ceño. Lo mejor sería que hablase a la mañana siguiente a primera hora con Konrart. Debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Tomada la decisión, volvió a cerrar la puerta para irse a acostar, aunque no había ni avanzado dos pasos hacía su cuarto cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente del dormitorio de los chicos le llamó la atención. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a saber que había pasado, pero una voz desde dentro la detuvo.

- Realmente, Wolf, cuando estemos aquí, deberíamos dormir separados – oyó decir al rey a través de la puerta – esta cama es muy pequeña y tú te mueves demasiado.

La rubia se sonrió, parecía que su Wolfie había vuelto a tirar a su prometido al suelo.

- Y creo que también debería hacer que te pusieras otro pijama – se quejó ahora tan bajito que Chèrie tuvo problemas para entenderlo.

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande que la anterior: por lo que parecía, los camisones rosas aún seguían haciendo buen servicio a Wólfram. Satisfecha por haber descubierto tan valiosa información sobre la vida íntima de los muchachos, la mujer se retiró al fin. Una cosa era saber que su hijo tenía relaciones sexuales con su prometido y otra muy diferente oírlos haciéndolo. Hasta ella tenía sus límites.

--

Y este ha sido el capitulo de hoy. Lo primero de todo, agradecer a Petula Petunia su ayuda con la parte de la descripción del traje, que se me atragantó un poco. Y también a Satouri, por contenerse las ganas de charlar cada vez que le decía que estaba escribiendo ;) .

Sobre el traje una serie de aclaraciones:

Los _kimonos_ nupciales tienen varias capas. La interior, el _kimono_ en sí y luego una especie de abrigo o chaqueta que lo cubre. Ese "abrigo" es el _uchikake_. No es realmente un abrigo, porque también son de tela, pero no se considera parte del _kimono_ ya que no va sujeto con el cinturon. Los colores más típicos son blanco liso o rojo con grandes bordados, aunque se pueden llevar de cualquier color (excepto el negro, creo que de ese no). Si quereís más información al respecto, meteros en la página inglesa de la Wikipedia sobre los _kimonos_. Aunque no entendáis el idioma, hay varias fotos. Sólo una aclaración sobre esas fotos. Esas mujeres llevan un sombrero y una serie de cosas en la pechera (una bolsa, un abanico, un cuchillo). Esas cosas las he obviado en el traje de Wolf. El sobrero porque me parece ridículo y las otras cosas porque tienen significaciones sobre el matrimonio de la tradición japonesa que no vienen aquí a cuento.

Ahora como siempre me gustaría saber sobre vuestras opinones, ¿qué tal os ha parecido el traje? ¿Y el pequeño secreto de Wólfram? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la boda...? ¿Qué pensáis de Chèrie?

**En el próximo update:** Haremos un KitKat... :)

Espero vuestras reviews!!! Y gracias por vuestro tiempo. Salut!


	8. KitKat

Hola a todas!

Por fin estoy de vuelta. Que coste que no lo he hecho antes porque no he podido, aunque me he estado acordando mucho de vosotras. Para empezar, un par de aclaraciones.

Sobre el título de este capitulo: KitKat. Después de ponerlo he descubierto que existen varias interpretaciones para esta palabra. Y algunas de ellas bastante apartadas de aquella en la que yo estaba pensando cuando lo escribí. Así que lo primero de todo, me voy a explicar.

Los KitKat son las chocolatinas, esas de Nestlé con la funda roja que son barias barritas rellenas de galleta que se parten y se separan. Si no las conocéis, ya sabéis, Wikipedia. Diréis... ¿y qué pintan esas chocolatinas aquí? Bien, hace unos añitos, había un anuncio en el que salía alguien muy atareado, agobiado por su trabajo y de repente decía la voz en off: "Tómate un respiro, tómate un KitKat". Y la persona cogía, sacaba un KitKat y un enorme paréntesis aparecía a su alrededor suyo, aislándole de todo lo demás.

Lo que quería decir con el KitKat es que voy a hacer un paréntesis en la historia, y en lugar del siguiente capitulo, os voy a entregar una golosina. Chiquitita, eso, sí, sólo para ir abriendo boca. Ya me diréis cuando la leáis que os ha parecido ;)

Eso, por otra parte, explica un poco mi retraso a la hora de escribir este capitulo. Últimamente estaba muy líada con el curso que estoy haciendo y en los escasos ratos libres que tenía, mi mente no estaba en las condiciones necesarias para escribir el contenido ligeramente picante de este capitulo. Como tengo poca práctica escribiendo lemon, necesito estar muy despejada y concentrada para poder hacerlo. No estoy muy convencida del resultado, porque aún estoy un poco con la cabeza en otra parte, pero he preferido zanjar el asunto y sacarlo ya en lugar de darle más vueltas, porque sé que llevaís tiempo esperando.

No estoy segura de haber respondido todas vuestras reviews en este tiempo. Si alguien no ha recibido respuesta, de veras que lo siento. De todas formas os doy las gracias por ellas como siempre, son mi mejor regalo.

Y sin más que decir, os dejo con el capitulo.

**KitKat**

**(O lo que pasó en el cuarto de Yuuri cuando Chèrie se fue)**

**Lunes, 18 de mayo del 2009. Últimas horas de la noche.**

Un fuerte dolor en un costado sacó a Yuuri de sus apacibles sueños.

- Ouch – protestó el joven rey poniéndose una mano en la zona adolorida y sentándose en el suelo – Realmente, Wolf, cuando estemos aquí, deberíamos dormir separados – dijo a continuación a su acompañante a pesar de que sabía seguro que el otro estaría profundamente dormido – esta cama es muy pequeña y tú te mueves demasiado.

Levantó la cabeza al fin, para encontrarse a Wólfram, como no, desparramado entre las sábanas y, como no, en una postura terriblemente erótica. O al menos eso le parecía él. A esas horas de la noche, la única iluminación que se colaba por su ventana era la perlada luz de la luna, que iluminaba con delicadeza a su prometido, dándole un halo de irrealidad. Sus rubios cabellos se veían de un tono a medias entre el dorado y el plateado, su pálida piel resultaba aún más clara y sus carnosos labios, (que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, como invitándole a tomarlos) se veían de un seductor tono rosado. El juego de luces y sombras derivado de la tenue iluminación resaltaba las formas de su figura, tumbada boca abajo entre las sábanas, un hombro del camisón caído, revelando una piel blanca y casi brillante por el efecto de la luz, un sugerente revoltijo de gasa y sábanas sobre su espalda y glúteos, insinuando más que mostrando lo que había debajo e incitando a ser apartado con un leve tirón del pico que colgaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, y por último, su pierna, tersa, sin vello visible, fuerte y bien moldeada, que gracias a su posición semi-doblada, se escapaba de entre las telas, como una seductora promesa de lo que estas cubrían. "Cuando voy a aprender que cuando pasa esto tengo que volverme a la cama sin mirar", se recriminó el _shoukoku_ notando su incipiente excitación. Suspiró.

- Y creo que también debería hacer que te pusieras otro pijama – se quejó ahora, exteriorizando ese malestar.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio contestó.

- Para ti estaría sexy hasta con un calzoncillo de cuerpo entero – murmuró medio dormido girando la cabeza hacía la pared.

La imagen mental de Wólfram en una de esas completamente anti-eróticas prendas interiores que iban del cuello a los pies y que habían visto aquella noche en una película del oeste, asaltó de inmediato a Yuuri. Y la imagen de él quitándosela vino después.

- Pervertido – completó el otro como si estuviese leyéndole el pensamiento mientras hacía que su cuerpo siguiese a su cabeza y se colocaba de medio lado de espaldas a él.

En ese momento, la imagen del calzoncillo de cuerpo entero fue rápidamente apartada de la mente del _shoukoku _cuando, como consecuencia de su cambio de posición, la sábana que arropaba al soldado _mazoku_ se deslizó suavemente y dejó a la vista el resto de su cuerpo, sólo cubierto por un traslúcido camisón rosado. "Juraría que cada vez son más transparentes" maldijo el joven _Maou_ mientras observaba la forma de aquella esbelta espalda y aquellas nalgas bien marcadas por los negros bóxers que... ugh, vale, oficialmente, Yuuri tenía un problema. Y si quería solucionarlo, más le valía cambiar de actitud. Clic-clac: modo pervertido activado.

- No lo soy – le rebatió levantándose – porque esto sólo me pasa contigo – añadió acercándose – y bien que te gusta – concluyó finalmente con un susurro sensual en su oído.

Wólfram tembló ligeramente al notarlo. El _shoukoku_, alentado, empezó a recorrer su nuca y el contorno de su cuello, dejando sus labios a apenas unos milímetros de su piel pero sin llegar a tocarlo, sólo para que notase su cálida e incitadora respiración sobre él. Sin embargo, aquello no tuvo el efecto esperado y deseado.

- Ni se te ocurra seguir – le dijo su amante con voz autoritaria y sin molestarse siquiera en girarse a verlo.

- ¿Por? – le cuestionó el otro sin detener sus acciones.

Wólfram se resistía un poco a veces (pocas), pero al final siempre acababa lanzándose, con más pasión incluso que él, que, aunque más pervertido, solía ser más controlado.

- ¿Te recuerdo que estamos en casa de tus padres con ellos, mi madre y mi hermano Konrart? – le indicó el otro – y fuiste tú mismo el que dijo que con estas paredes todo se oiría.

- Pondré una barrera – dijo el joven rey justo antes de darle un beso ligero en el hombro descubierto (en realidad el hombro descubierto era el otro, pero permitidme la licencia, jeje).

- ¿Qué durará cuánto, _henachoko_? – inquirió el rubio recordándole que aquí era menos poderoso.

Yuuri no respondió. Se limitó a trazar un seductor camino de besos desde el hombro al cuello, pero, la pálida y suave piel desapareció repentinamente de su alcance.

- ¿Qué durará cuánto? – volvió a preguntar su interlocutor con dureza, esta vez mirándole directamente.

Había dejado caer su espalda sobre el colchón así que ahora estaban frente a frente. Yuuri se echó hacía atrás y se sentó con pesadez en el borde de la cama, soltando un suspiro contrariado.

- Una media hora, o tres cuartos – respondió al fin.

- Sabes que odio las prisas y los agobios. No pienso ponerme a ello pensando en que en cualquier momento la barrera nos puede dejar tirados.

- Amor – le rogó el otro al oírle.

- No, Yuuri. Hoy no – concluyó Wólfram con contundencia y se volvió a dar la vuelta.

- Pero Wolf, ¡mira cómo estoy! – protestó el japonés señalándose la entrepierna.

- Es tú culpa por tener esa mente tan calenturienta – replicó el otro sin inmutarse.

- No – dijo su marido sorprendido - ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

- Apáñatelas – fue la fría respuesta del rubio.

Yuuri se quedó un par de segundos en silencio por la sorpresa.

- Bien, eso haré – gruñó al fin con enfado y un deje de desafío en su voz.

El soldado _mazoku_ notó como el peso del _Maou _abandonaba la cama. Eso le sorprendió. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Yuuri? Entonces oyó la silla y el ruido de la tela del pantalón del otro y comprendió. Maldición. Le había dicho: "apáñatelas" pensando en que se aguantase y esperase a que se le bajase, pero Yuuri se lo había tomado de otra manera. La más propia de él, por otra parte. El noble se maldijo a sí mismo. A pesar de que en aquel tiempo Yuuri le había demostrado con creces que no era ningún inocentón, seguía mirándolo como tal. Y así pasaba lo que pasaba. Ahora estaba peor que antes. Trató de aguantar. Trató de dormirse. Trató de evadirse. Pero no pudo. La excitación y las oleadas de placer que emanaban de su amante le llegaban con toda intensidad, despertando su propio deseo. En momentos como éste odiaba el Vínculo.

- Para – le ordenó finalmente a Yuuri con el mayor tono de amenaza que pudo poner.

- No – contestó el otro – has sido tú el que... ah – su voz se entrecortaba – el que me has dicho que... lo solucionase por mi cuenta – volvió a hacer una pausa – atente a las consecuencias – concluyó con una voz enronquecida que resultaba de lo más sensual.

Wólfram se mordió el labio tratando desesperadamente de no gemir al recibir una nueva y especialmente fuerte oleada. Se enfureció.

- ¡He dicho que pares! – le espetó irguiéndose y girándose con brusquedad.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose fijamente con ira, desde los lados opuestos de la habitación, sus entrecortadas respiraciones como ruido de fondo. Yuuri estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, piernas abiertas para darse espacio, los pantalones del pijama bajados sólo lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas (debido a su tono de piel nunca se sonrojaba demasiado) y el flequillo alborotado. Wólfram volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo. Ahora por haber mirado. La visión de Yuuri auto-complaciéndose era lo último que necesitaba para calmar su ya incipiente erección, la que (era completamente consciente de ello) su traslucido camisón no estaba ocultando. El _Maou_ se sonrió malicioso al percatarse de ello.

- No – dijo con contundencia nuevamente.

Y acto seguido relajó su cuerpo, echó la cabeza hacía atrás, entre-cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose ligeramente los labios mientras volvía a comenzar su labor, en una pose jodidamente sexy. Wólfram apartó la mirada en un inconsciente e inútil intento de reducir el efecto que su amante tenía sobre él.

- Te odio – dijo finalmente en un susurro amargado.

Notó como Yuuri se tensaba y se quedaba quieto.

- Sólo piensas en ti – completó el rubio volviendo a mirarle.

Se hizo una pausa en la que ambos se volvieron a examinar con los ojos.

- Me he pasado los dos últimos años haciendo lo que los demás querían. No creo que sea nada malo que, para variar, haga lo que yo quiera y disfrute de la compañía de mi marido sin importarme lo que vayan a decir – respondió finalmente Yuuri con frialdad.

- ¿Y no te importa lo que yo quiera? – le cuestionó molesto el otro.

Yuuri apartó la pose de dureza de su rostro.

- ¿De veras tanto te molesta? – preguntó a su vez con un tono que indicaba que temía la respuesta.

- Sí – confirmó el noble con sencillez.

Yuuri suspiró derrotado. Apartó la mano de su miembro y cerró los ojos.

- Duérmete, ahora iré – dijo mientras empezaba a respirar profundamente tratando de relajarse.

Wólfram parpadeó perplejo ante el cambio de actitud del japonés. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Era algo tan simple? ¿Él le decía a Yuuri que le molestaba y el otro dejaba de lado su calentón a pesar de su estado? De su extremadamente difícil estado, se recordó observando el endurecido miembro. Sintió una calidez inundarle. No era más que otra de las muestras de cariño de su marido. Y realmente merecía una recompensa. Yuuri abrió los ojos para mirarle curioso. Había notado el cambio de actitud de Wólfram y se preguntaba que tendría en mente. Vio como su hermoso rubio meneaba la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de desacuerdo.

- Eres aún más _henachoko_ de lo que creía si piensas que vas a poder bajar algo como eso sin ayuda – dijo, tono de desaprobación en su voz.

El _shoukoku_ frunció el ceño contrariado, pero no llegó a emitir su contestación de protesta, ya que de un único y fluido movimiento, Wólfram se había bajado de la cama y se había situado entre sus piernas. Cómo se notaba que era un entrenado soldado.

- Déjame solucionarlo – dijo ahora el rubio poniéndose de rodillas y con una voz comandatoria que no correspondía con sus actos.

Yuuri abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro. Aquello había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

- Pero que...

Wólfram le sonrió con ternura. Apoyando las manos en los muslos de su amante se elevó un poco para darle un suave y ligero beso en los labios

- No quiero que nos oigan. Pero tampoco creo justo que tú tengas que pasarlo mal. Así que asumiré mi parte de la culpa en tu estado – concluyó mirándole fijamente sin apartar su cara.

- Pero, entonces... – trató ahora de preguntar el joven asiático.

La sonrisa de su acompañante se volvió en una más traviesa y seductora.

- He dicho que no a una sesión completa. Y no me voy a retractar – aclaró – pero hay otras cosas más rápidas y silenciosas que podemos hacer – le recordó mientras volvía a su posición arrodillada.

A continuación y, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con Yuuri, le dio un seductor lametón a la punta del endurecido miembro que tenía frente a él. El _shoukoku_ encogió los pies y lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo de placer al notar el contacto. Wólfram se sonrió satisfecho de la reacción. Continuó dando pequeños lametones y besos al pene de Yuuri, de manera juguetona, a la vez que empezaba a masturbarlo lentamente con una de sus manos, arrancando de vez en cuando suaves gemidos de placer al moreno. Siempre era así. Yuuri era más propenso a gruñir que a gritar fuertemente, por eso Wólfram se había atrevido a hacerle una mamada; no había riesgo de ser oídos. Después de un poco, el rubio atrapó finalmente el glande de su amante con los labios, iniciando la siguiente fase, pero fue detenido de inmediato por el _Maou_.

- No, espera, Wolf – dijo Yuuri con voz ronca tomándole de la mano.

El interpelado levantó la cara sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri?

- Vamos a la cama – contestó el otro levantándose y tirando de él.

- Yuuri – le reprocho el otro preocupado por las intenciones ocultas tras ese cambio de escenario.

- Ya sé, ya sé – le calmó el chico obligándolo a levantarse y atrapándolo entre sus brazos– sólo quiero estar en una posición más cómoda para poder hacértelo yo a ti también, no es justo que sea yo sólo.

Al oír la explicación Wólfram le miró con seriedad. Apartó un mechón de oscuros cabellos de su cara que se le tapaba ligeramente los ojos. El _shoukoku_ se dejó hacer, esperando expectante.

- Retiro lo dicho – dijo finalmente el noble sin dejar de juguetear con su pelo – No te odio. Te adoro.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su marido como respuesta.

- Y yo a ti, Wolf – contestó dándole un ligero beso en los labios – y yo a ti.

El rubio acortó de nuevo la distancia de ellos para darle otro beso, más intenso, completamente cargado de sentimientos. El moreno respondió y pronto la situación se fue caldeando, convirtiéndose el beso en algo más demandante y apasionado. Wólfram dejó escapar un suave gemido entre los labios de Yuuri; sus manos, ahora apoyadas en su pecho, cogiendo con fuerza la tela del pijama y retorciéndola, mientras el otro intensificaba su abrazo, tratando de pegar más aún sus cuerpos. Empezaron a andar en dirección a la cama. Yuuri, de espaldas a ella, dirigiendo los movimientos y Wólfram siguiéndole ansioso, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Tocaron el colchón. Sin permitir que sus labios se separaran, el joven rey soltó uno de sus brazos de entorno a su acompañante y lo bajó hasta la cama, apoyándose para poder ir descendiendo hasta el lecho sin caerse. Wólfram le acompañó colocando una rodilla sobre la cama, entre las piernas de Yuuri y ambos empezaron a avanzar lentamente por encima de las sábanas, tratando de coger espacio hasta que repentinamente... se oyó un golpe.

- Ouch – protestó el _shoukoku_ llevándose la mano a la coronilla y rompiendo el beso.

Wólfram se apartó y se dejó caer sobre sus talones, sentándose de rodillas, mientras soltaba una alegre carcajada. Acostumbrados al tamaño de su cama en _Shin Makoku_ habían avanzado demasiado y Yuuri se había terminado dando con la cabeza contra la pared.

- No te burles de mí – protestó el afectado haciendo un puchero.

- Es que eres un auténtico _henachoko_ sin remedio – contestó su amante tapándose la boca para evitar ser oído pero sin poder dejar de reír.

El _Maou_ frunció el ceño en un gesto molesto, aunque el brillo de sus ojos no revelaba lo mismo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? Pues ahora verás – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su rubio y comenzaba un efectivo ataque de cosquillas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Yuuri, para, que no vale – protestó el noble tratando de no reírse para no despertar a nadie – Yuuri, que nos van a oír – añadió al fin.

- Entonces tendré que acallarte – contestó el interpelado dejando las cosquillas y atrapando los labios de su amante en un nuevo beso.

Sus manos, dejaron en paz el sensible abdomen de Wólfram para ir bajando lentamente hasta el margen de sus muslos y empezar a levantar el camisón de este, hasta llegar a sus bóxers, los que fue quitándole lentamente, dejando así libre el erecto miembro del rubio. Sacó por completo la prenda, y, una vez que la tuvo en las manos, la lanzó a lo lejos, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios de su amante. A continuación se apartó de los mismos y empezó a bajar por el pálido cuello de Wólfram, dando suaves y ligeros besos, mientras sus manos retomaban su labor de levantar el camisón. Una vez llegó con su boca al hombro, saltó la parte aún tapada por la tela hasta el ahora descubierto pecho y siguió por ahí su recorrido, bajando con tortuosa lentitud por aquel perfectamente moldeado cuerpo que tan loco le volvía en dirección a la erección de su amado, amante y marido. La engulló sin previo aviso, arrancando una sorprendida exclamación de placer a Wólfram, quién se mordió el dorso de la mano con rapidez para evitar ser oído a la vez que maldecía interiormente a Yuuri por su desmesurado gusto por hacerle gritar a pleno pulmón y que tantas veces les había puesto en el límite de ser descubiertos. Yuuri empezó a mover su boca arriba y abajo, provocando espasmos de placer al noble. Wólfram no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que su compañero le había hecho una felatio (que había sido durante su primera vez juntos, además). Indudablemente había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo, aunque en aquel entonces, aquellos inexpertos cuidados le habían resultado tan placenteros y excitantes como los actuales, por el mero hecho de que era Yuuri quien se los estaba proporcionando. El repentino recuerdo de lo imposible que le había llegado parecer durante algún tiempo que algo así llegara a suceder entre ellos, le hizo hundir sus manos en el sedoso y oscuro cabello del _shoukoku_, más por la necesidad de tocarlo y sentirlo que por la dirigir sus movimientos. Le acompañó durante un par de oscilaciones más, hasta que consideró que ya estaba tan excitado como él y entonces le detuvo con un tirón del pelo. Yuuri liberó su miembro y le miró.

- ¿A la vez? – le preguntó adivinando sus deseos.

Wólfram sacudió la cabeza con firmeza para confirmar que era eso lo que quería. Ambos se irguieron y empezaron a quitarse con rapidez los pijamas. El noble _mazoku_, que sólo tenía que sacarse el camisón, acabó en un segundo, así que se lanzó a ayudar a su amante con los pantalones mientras este aún estaba peleándose con los botones de la camisa. Una vez que todas las prendas estaban convenientemente desperdigadas por el cuarto, volvieron a acortar distancias y a besarse con demanda, como si la falta de contacto les causase un daño sólo curable con aquel caliente intercambio de fluidos. Sus erecciones se rozaron al acercarse, elevando su excitación aún más y Yuuri, prácticamente dominado por el deseo, se pegó a su amante, comenzando a mover sus caderas y provocando que aquella fricción se repitiese de una deliciosa manera. Esa nueva sensación apartó momentáneamente la atención de Wólfram sobre sus labios, el que dejó de emplearlos en mimar los del _shoukoku_ para dejar escapar un gemido. Algo con lo que el joven rey no pareció estar muy de acuerdo, porque se apresuró a buscarlos de nuevo, a la vez que sus manos se encerraban en torno sus miembros para empezar a masturbarlos de manera conjunta. Atrapó el labio inferior del rubio y empezó a juguetear con él, a chupetearlo y mordisquearlo con sensualidad, intercalando sus acciones con lametones y besos rápidos, que le permitiesen mantener el contacto sin acallar los suaves gemidos que emitía su acompañante y que le encendían tanto. Por su parte Wólfram se había olvidado por completo de dónde estaban y se limitaba a disfrutar del contacto de las cálidas manos de Yuuri que aprisionaban y frotaban de manera conjunta sus penes, provocando deliciosos calambres por todo su cuerpo.

- Ah, Yuuri, detente – jadeó de repente – que me vengo.

El otro, con dificultad detuvo sus acciones. Se quedaron quietos durante un par de segundos, tratando de recuperar el resuello, pero no demasiado. Tras apenas un par de bocanadas, Wólfram indicaba a Yuuri que se tumbara con un leve empujoncito en el hombro y se colocaba sobre él. Hacía un par de semanas que había dictaminado que esas iban a ser siempre sus posiciones cuando practicasen esta postura, como medida de auto-protección. Al _henachoko_ de Yuuri le entraba la flojera después de alcanzar el clímax, con lo que siempre acababa desplomándose sobre él cuando estaba encima. Y una cosa era aguantar el peso del cuerpo de su marido, pero otra muy distinta era ser sacado de las delicias del orgasmo al sentir como las partes íntimas del contrario (llenas de semen y saliva, además) se estampaban de una nada agradable manera contra su cara. Eso, cuando aún no las tenía en la boca y se atragantaba con ellas.

- Abre la boca – dijo el soldado _mazoku_ una vez que estaba en posición.

El otro obedeció sin rechistar y Wólfram empezó a bajar lentamente su pelvis para poder poner su miembro a su alcance, pero, cuando Yuuri iba a tomarlo con los labios, se volvió a elevar. El moreno gruñó, como un perro al que le quitan su hueso, divirtiendo enormemente a su amante con ello. Wólfram volvió a descender sus caderas como respuesta, sólo para subirlas de nuevo en cuanto sintió el cálido contacto en la punta de su erección. El juego se repitió en dos ocasiones más, hasta que el _shoukoku_, harto, le agarró con fiereza de las nalgas y le forzó a bajarse, a la vez que aprisionaba con gula su pene con sus labios. El rubio jadeó extasiado al sentir como tan sensible parte era engullida por esa cálida y húmeda boca. A pesar de que era quien había empezado el juego, estaba incluso más deseoso que Yuuri por llegar a esto; sólo que le gustaba ver a su compañero desesperarse y perder ese férreo autocontrol que siempre se esforzaba por mantener cuando tenían sexo.

Yuuri no perdió ni un segundo y empezó a moverse, arriba y abajo, con desesperante parsimonia, para devolver a Wólfram la pequeña tortura de hace un momento. Sin embargo, el orgulloso soldado, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Centró su atención en el erecto miembro que tenía frente a sí, clamando desesperadamente por unos cuantos cuidados. Le dio un largo, sinuoso y lento lametón, desde la base a la punta, causando un escalofrío de placer al _Maou_ que le hizo cerrar ligeramente la boca, permitiendo que sus dientes rozaran el pene del rubio, dando lugar a una nueva pero agradable fricción. Luchando para no dejarse dominar por el goce que el otro le estaba proporcionado, Wólfram siguió con su tarea. Tomó la parte baja del pene de Yuuri con su mano y dedicó su boca y su lengua a su glande, masturbando el tronco por un lado y lamiendo o succionando la punta por el otro, pero de una manera tan perfectamente sincronizada que Yuuri pensó que le iba a hacer perder la cabeza. Ambos siguieron con aquellos juegos durante un rato, chupando, lamiendo, masturbando, acariciando, mordisqueando los erectos miembros de sus amantes. Haciendo todas aquellas cosas que en el mes y medio de frecuentes e intensos encuentros habían aprendido que más le gustaban al otro. Valiéndose de su nexo para saber cuando debían incrementar o reducir la velocidad o intensidad de sus movimientos; buscando modular las dosis de placer que proporcionaban al contrario, no sólo para alargarlo lo máximo posible, sino también para lograr lo que más apreciaban de aquello: llegar al clímax a la vez. Finalmente, los amantes empezaron a perderse en las mareas de placer que estaban sintiendo y comenzaron a actuar con más brusquedad y demanda. Wólfram empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo ligeros movimientos de penetración en la boca del _shoukoku_, el que le acompañaba con su propia cabeza a la vez que apretaba con deseo las blancas nalgas que tenía sobre él, mientras simultáneamente se deleitaba por su parte en el gozo que las fuertes succiones del rubio a su miembro y sus caricias en torno a sus testículos le estaban provocando. Llegados a ese punto no duraron mucho más, y con un par de espasmos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, liberándose con fuerza en la boca del otro, y perdiéndose en aquella blancura infinita y sensación de comunión que siempre les acompañaba. Sus mentes y cuerpos se veían engullidos un éxtasis no accesible para el común de los mortales, ya que su clímax se veía multiplicado por dos al poder sentir simultáneamente el suyo y el de su pareja a través de su Vínculo. Y sus espíritus y corazones se elevaban y embriagaban por semejante sensación de unión y sincronía, produciendo un nuevo intercambio de _marioku_ que renovaba su nexo, fortalecía sus lazos y les inundaba de una sensación de paz.

Una vez pasado aquel magnífico instante, Wólfram se dejó caer en el lateral del cuerpo de Yuuri, pero sin dejar de tocarse, para alargar al máximo el periodo de intercambio de _marioku_ y así mantener esa sensación de complementación que se daban. En aquel momento le hubiese gustado abandonarse por completo a la dulce soñolencia que le estaba embriagando, sin embargo...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yuuri al notar que algo molestaba a su amante.

Wólfram se limpió un resto de semen que escurría por la comisura de su boca a la vez que decía:

- Sabe fatal.

El joven _Maou_ rió ligeramente ante su comentario. Tenían por costumbre beberse el semen del otro más por cuestiones prácticas que por gusto. Cuantas menos pruebas a ocultar de sus actividades dejasen, más difícil sería que fuesen descubiertos. Con movimientos torpes, buscó su mano y tiró de él, para hacerlo girarse y poder juntar sus bocas en un beso francés.

- Hum... – dijo ahora el rubio al separarse – el mío está dulce.

- Eso es porque yo he repetido de curry mientras tú te dedicabas a hincharte de helado – le dijo abrazándolo – En algo se tenía que notar tanto dulce ya que no lo hace aquí – añadió agarrándole de las caderas (1).

- Es que los helados de la tierra están mucho más ricos que los de _Shin Makoku –_ se justificó el rubio acomodándose en el pecho de Yuuri - Son más cremosos y los hay de muchos más sabores. Ese de turrón con brandy que tenía hoy tu madre estaba de vicio.

- Nos llevaremos un par de tarrinas cuando volvamos si quieres, ¿te parece? – le sugirió entonces el _shoukoku_.

- Me parece estupendo – aceptó el noble empezando a quedarse dormido.

- Eh, Wolf – lo llamó el joven rey con suavidad – deberíamos vestirnos.

El _mazoku_ emitió un gruñido de protesta.

- Si sigues así vas a tener que tomar responsabilidad otra vez de mi cuerpo – le susurró sensualmente Yuuri al oído.

- Maldito semi-humano de hormonas revolucionadas – protestó el soldado levantándose de golpe.

- Bien que te gusta cuando tenemos tiempo para disfrutar todo lo que nos da la gana – le recordó su amante con una media sonrisa.

Un bufido fue toda la respuesta del rubio, el que se bajó rápidamente de la cama en busca de sus calzoncillos. El japonés se centró por su parte en alcanzar su pijama. Si dejaba que su atención se fijase en el escultural cuerpo de su hermoso rubio realmente estaría en problemas de nuevo, y sabía que Wólfram no iba a ser tan considerado con él una segunda vez.

Ya vestidos ambos se volvieron a meter en la cama, pero esta vez, Yuuri, se abrazó fuertemente a su prometido por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Yuuri – exclamó Wólfram sorprendido.

Habían dicho que nada más e incluso se habían vuelto a poner los pijamas, pero el moreno parecía estar pidiendo más guerra.

- Sólo es un beso de buenas noches, Wolf, tranquilo. Y si me pego a ti es porque no quiero acabar de nuevo en el suelo. Nunca me das patadas cuando te tengo abrazado.

- ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? – le preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

- Lo dices como si fuera un animal en celo y me fuera a excitar con sólo frotarnos un poco – respondió Yuuri molesto.

Su interlocutor giró la cabeza para echarle una mirada incrédula, cejas elevadas.

- Vale, vale, ya sé que normalmente, con tan poca actividad me quedo con ganas de más, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

- ¿Acostumbrando a qué? – inquirió su acompañante sin comprender.

- A que estemos juntos, a tengamos una relación de verdad, a que tengamos sexo cuando nos apetezca, a que nos vayamos a casar en un par de meses, a..., en fin, a todo. Al principio me parecía tan increíble e irreal que tenía la apremiante necesidad de sentirte en todo momento para confirmar que no era un sueño. ¿No te ha pasado a ti?

Wólfram lo miró con seriedad.

- Sí, a mí también me pasaba – contestó – Y me sigue pasando – añadió – Pero entonces sólo tengo que cerrar los ojos – lo hizo en aquel momento – y sentir el Vínculo… Y en ese momento todas mis dudas se borran de golpe.

- En eso se nota que siempre te has llevado mejor con tu _marioku_ que yo. No tiendo a pensar en él más que en casos extremos – meditó Yuuri.

- No, esto lo que revela es que tú eres un maldito medio-humano que no piensa más que en el sexo – le chinchó el rubio.

- Yo no le echaría la culpa a mis hormonas, Wólfram, sino al que tú eres mucho más atractivo y deseable que yo. Es difícil estar a tu lado y no querer achucharte, besarte y... bueno, tú ya sabes que más.

- ¿Follarme hasta dejarme ronco como sueles hacer? – completó el rubio por él.

El asiático se puso rojo como un tomate, sin saber que contestar. Para él era aún era bastante desconcertante este Wólfram tan directo y absolutamente desvergonzado que había surgido después de sus primeros encuentros sexuales y no sabía muy bien como responder a sus comentarios. Sobre todo porque sólo se portaba así en privado. El resto del tiempo seguía siendo tan pundonoroso como siempre. ¡Si ni siquiera le dejaba hacer algo más que cogerle de la mano o darle castos besos en la mejilla cuando había gente delante!

Por su parte, Wólfram, observaba una vez más divertido como Yuuri parecía no ser consciente de su propio atractivo. Al principio podía ser cierto que en _Shin Makoku_ el joven rey fuera meramente popular por lo exótico de sus rasgos y su posición, pero con el tiempo, había desarrollado un cuerpo notable y un magnetismo que era perceptible incluso por la gente aquí, en Japón, y en más de una ocasión el rubio había pillado a las jovencitas mirándole embobadas cuando iban por la calle. Era algo que el noble _mazoku_ siempre había odiado, ya que eran tan descaradas que pensaba que hasta un _henachoko_ como Yuuri terminaría notándolo, y eso sería el fin de su precario compromiso. Pero ahora, sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Su _henachoko_ no tenía ojos para nadie más que él. Ni siquiera para su propia persona.

- Yuuri, estoy cansado. Durmámonos ya, ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió viendo que el _shoukoku_ no sería capaz de responder.

- Por supuesto, Wolf – contestó el otro soltando un suspiro aliviado.

A continuación le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Wólfram – dijo.

Un murmullo apagado fue lo único que recibió por parte del rubio, ya perdido en los brazos de Morfeo. El _Maou_ apoyó su barbilla en el cuello de Wólfram, acomodándose para dormirse también, aunque antes de hacerlo, no pudo evitar hacerle una última confesión a su bello durmiente.

- Sabes, Wolf, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que nos está dando, estoy deseando que llegue esa maldita boda. Sé que no va cambiar mucho de nuestra vida como es ahora, ya que al fin y al cabo, ya estamos casados. Y hacemos vida de casados. Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero. No es por nosotros. Sino por los demás. Sé que si te lo dijera de frente te cabrearías conmigo, porque no está bien que piense de esta manera; pero no soy perfecto y, aunque no me guste, tengo como todos mi parte animal. O mi parte demoníaca, como prefieras verlo. Una parte posesiva y celosa a la que le saca de quicio ver como te miran otros con lujuria y quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mío y sólo mío – suspiró – Al igual que yo soy tuyo – añadió hundiendo la nariz en el hombro del otro – completamente tuyo – repitió en un último murmullo antes de quedarse finalmente dormido.

--

Notas finales:

(1) El 98% del semen es lo que se llama líquido seminal sobre el cual van los espermatozoides. Ese líquido seminal está compuesto por agua, azúcares, sales y proteínas y las cantidades que contenga de estos elementos depende de la alimentación que tenga el "sujeto" en cuestión, por eso, el semen puede cambiar de sabor. El que sea un cambio tan rápido como el que reflejo en el fic de que según lo que hayas cenado así sepa, lo dudo (no me he puesto a comprobarlo, que queréis) pero lo he reflejado así por motivos puramente arguméntales, disculparme la licencia.

Y creo que eso ha sido todo. Tengo que dar las gracias a Petula por hacerme una lectura de mi primer borrador de este capitulo. Y a aoi-san y Satouri Sama por animarme para que publicase.

Espero que el resultado os haya gustado y sobre todo que os haya dejado con ganas de más, porque tengo manteneros enganchadas a esto con algo hasta que por fin lleguemos a la luna de miel ;)

**En el próximo update:** Volveremos a la línea principal de la historia. Ahora le toca el turno a Konrart, a través de quien veremos parte de la negociación inicial sobre el traje de la boda y también exploraremos un poco sus propios traumas personales respecto al amor y a su relación con Yuuri y Wólfram.

Espero vuestras reviews. Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y fidelidad. Salut!


End file.
